Royal Treatment
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during Danganronpa: Side Despair episode 5. Sonia is now at her second year at Hope's peak Academy, and she is looking forward to meeting the freshmen, and along the way she discovered a certain student having the same talent as Nagito, and she wants to meet with him, resulting in a friendship, and she would soon invite him to go with her to Novoselic, where romance occurred.
1. A New School Year at Hope's Peak

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fic, and once again, a new experiment popped into my head, and this fic is partly inspired from my previous fic, **DANGANRONPA: TRUTH OR DARE** , in which there was a mild lemons scene between Makoto Naegi and Sonia Nevermind. Ever since watching _**Danganronpa 3: Side Despair**_ , I have my eye on Sonia, and decided try making a fic about her, and though Gundam Tanaka came in mind, I couldn't bring myself to say that they cliched, and decided to lair her with someone else, and that's where Naegi came into my mind.

Being that Sonia has an interest in Japanese culture and stuffs, I figured that her hooking up with Naegi might be an interesting experiment, thus an idea came into my mind and decided to try this out. And since the fic's story is set in Tokyo, there will be scenes where the two would go abroad, and Novoselic is a possible location.

Take note that there will be love scenes in later chapters as the plot will have more exposures before THAT, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Kibōgamine Gakuen de no nyū Sukūruiyā_**

Hope's Peak Academy. It was a sunny day as Sonia Nevermind is heading towards the main gate, and she is in high spirits, looking forward to today's activities, and she is never been so happier than ever. It's been more than a year since coming to Japan, Sonia left her country of Novoselic and went to live here, specifically in Tokyo after developing an interest in Japanese culture since her country is widely known fir exporting in Japanese products, including the media, and there she developed an immense interest in Japanese genre, such as horror, mystery and suspense.

And while spending her first few months studying at a high school, she managed to make a few friends but she was not quite happy as the students there seemingly cleared away feeling that they are out of their league upon learning that she is a foreign princess, and she spend the next few months there until she is approached by Koichi Kizakura, presented her a letter and is told that she is chosen to study at Hope's Peak, which Sonia is surprised as she has heard of that academy and she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, my dear princess...you've been scouted...and you fit the bill..."

"Hope's Peak Academy...I heard a lot about it...and seeing that I have been chosen to enroll there...I could make friends there..."

"So what do you say, Princess Sonia? Are you interested..."

"Yes! I accept!"

"Okay...all you have to do is..."

"...got it!"

"Then it's settled..."

Sonia felt that this is her chance to make friends and she accepted the invitation, and after a few months she began her high school days at the academy, and she soon met Chisa Yukizome and through Yukizome, Sonia began to bond with her classmates as she is sorted to Class 77, where she became friends with her classmates, who are identified as:

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Mahiru Koizumi

\- Mikan Tsumiki

Sonia later aided her classmates and Yukizome in finding the rest of Class 77, which resulted in them being assembled, and they are identified as:

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Akane Owari

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- The Impostor

\- Chiaki Nanami

Once assembled, Yukizome told the class that talent alone will not suffice and urged the class to bond and make happy memories together, and Sonia liked the idea, and in the next several months, Sonia started to bond with her classmates, thanks to the efforts of Nanami when she introduced video games to the class, and soon she bonded with Gundam Tanaka when he lets her pet with his pet hamsters, which earned the jealousy of Soda, and then she spend the next several months studying, and Sonia is never been this happier and felt like she wanted to live here in Tokyo forever, and Koizumi sweat-dropped and told Sonia not to forget her place of origin while Saionji sarcastically suggested that she gets herself adopted here much to Koizumi's surprise.

"...if that's how you feel...then why nit get adopted and have your citizenship changed..."

"Saionji-san...that is not a good suggestion..."

"Why not? The princess wants to live in Japan because she likes Japanese stuffs...I'm even betting that she wants to become Japanese..."

"But still..."

"So, princess...what do you say? Abandon your royal family and live here as a commoner..."

"Saionji-san...stop that...Sonia-san...don't mind her...

"Hmm...becoming Japanese...sounds like good idea..."

"Sonia-san!"

 **-x-**

Another several months have passed, and it was March, where the Class 77 have become upperclassmen, or "juniors", as she and her classmates are about to spend their second year at Hope's Peak, and Sonia is excited as she would get to meet the freshmen and would like to make friends with them, and she wondered what awaits her once the freshmen arrives, but Saionji cautions her not to get too much excited, feeling that this year would be worst than riding a roller coaster.

"Really, Saionji-san?"

"Yeah...I even heard that some incoming freshmen might be tough as nails..."

"Hmm..."

"Face it, Sonia-san...our class is the best...no need to meet with freshmen who might be as dull as Mikan..."

"But still...I want to make friends..."

"You already have friends here..."

"Well..."

"Why not go to Shibuya and dress like a GYARU so you can meet with boys..."

Mahiru heard this and told Saionji not to discourage Sonia and said that it is better to look forward to the upcoming entrance ceremony, and said that Class 77 should act as role models for the upcoming freshmen, and Saionji just sighed in annoyance seeing it as a waste of time, but Koizumi took out her camera and is looking forward to take pictures of the upcoming freshmen, and Sonia agreed as she can't wait to make new friends, as the entrance ceremony would take place tomorrow, and soon Yukizome arrived and reminded the girls to be receptive towards the incoming freshmen, which the three girls nodded.

After that, the girls went inside the classroom as classes are about to start, and Sonia silently wondered what kind of people the upcoming freshmen are like, and hoped to make friends with them as she us excited, and is happy that she gets to live here as a student as she finally found friends she can socialize with, unlike in her native country of Novoselic.

 **-x-**

The next day, it was the entrance ceremony at Hope's Peak Academy, and a lot of incoming freshmen arrived and attended the ceremony, where teachers and the headmaster are there, and the ceremony took place inside the auditorium, where Jin Kirigiri gave a speech and everyone is in attendance, and many students are listening and waited for Jin to finish his speech, and after that, the scene shifts to the main course building, where several students were staring at the bulletin board to find their sections, and while many are scrambling, some are excited while others are looking forward to their first day of classes here.

At the classroom of Class 77, the students were glancing at the computer monitor as Koizumi checked the list of a certain section, which turns out to be Class 78, and as the Class 77 students are waiting for the list of students to be shown, Sonia wondered what kind of people the Class 78 students are like, and after a few minutes the lists have been downloaded and there the list of Class 78 students are shown, along with their assigned talents, which the Class 77 students read on as the Class 78 students are identified accordingly, which are:

\- Makoto Naegi - Super High School-level Luckster

\- Kyoko Kirigiri - Super High School-level Detective

\- Byakuya Togami - Super High School-level Scion

\- Aoi Asahina - Suoer High School-level Swimmer

\- Toko Fukawa - Super High School-level Writer

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure - Super High School-level Fortune Teller

\- Junko Enoshima - Super High School-level Fashion Diva

\- Mukuro Ikusaba - Super High School-level Soldier

\- Sayaka Maizono - Super High School-level Idol

\- Leon Kuwata - Super High School-level Baseball Player

\- Chihiro Fujisaki - Super High School-level Programmer

\- Mondo Ohwada - Super High School-level Outlaw Biker

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Super High School-level Hall Monitor

\- Hifumi Yamada - Super High School-level Doujin Artist

\- Celestia Ludenberg - Super High School-level Gambler

\- Sakura Ohgami - Super High School-level Fighter

Some of the students of Class 77 gasped upon learning about the talents of the Class 78 students, and they couldn't believe that some of the students were well-known in the media and other business, such as Maizono being the Idol, Enoshima being the Fashion Diva, Kuwata the Baseball superstar, Togami being the Scion of the Togami corporation, but then the students of Class 77 gawked upon seeing that Naegi has the same talent as Komaeda, and they all glanced at Komaeda, wondering if he has some "connection" to Naegi, and Komaeda blinked his eyes as his classmates are eyeing him.

"Huh? What?"

"Hey, Komaeda..."

"Are you related to that Naegi guy?"

"Why does he have the same talent as yours?"

"Me?"

"Yeah...you..."

"Are you sure you don't have siblings?"

"Does he have the same luck as yours?"

"Answer us!"

"Yeah!"

"I believe the gods have a reason for someone to have the same power as yours..."

"Knock it off, Tanaka!"

"Yeah...you're getting off-topic..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

Hanamura had a nosebleed as he recalled seeing Maizono's REVEALING photoshoot in a magazine as well as seeing Enoshima's photos, and Nekomaru took pride in telling his classmates that he once trained Kuwata in making him a baseball player, and Akane is pumped as she wants to meet with Ohgami just to test her skills as a fighter, and while the rest are calming their classmates, Sonia glanced at the monitor where Naegi's portrait is shown, and there she began to take an interest in him seeing that Naegi looked cute, and she is curious to see if Naegi really has Luck, and Gundam noticed it and asks her if she finds anything interesting towards Naegi.

"So..."

"Huh?"

"Do you find interesting towards that Makoto Naegi?"

"Well...I am a bit intrigued about him..."

"Is it because he has the same talent as Komaeda?"

"I suppose..."

"So you intend to meet him then?"

"Hmmm."

By then Yukizome arrived and told her charges that it is time to start classes, and the students went to their seats and prepare their first subject though Sonia appeared to be excited as she has a feeling that this year would be interesting and is wondering what she would do as she wants to meet with Naegi and want to know more about him, as a person and as a student of Hope's Peak Academy.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter as this fic mirrors the events of Episode 5 of Danganronpa: Side Despair. Sonia started to gain an interest in Naegi upon learning his talent, and wants to meet with him. Will this push through?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Sonia will get to meet Naegi, and this would cause both Class 77 and Class 78 to wonder if there would be a romance between the two...

See you in 14 days...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	2. First Meeting

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where the main characters of this fic would finally meet, and that is where the story comes in as they begin the school year by becoming acquaintances before becoming friends, thoughnthis eould quite cause some controversies once the other students find out what tje two are about to do...

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Shotaimen_** ** _  
_**

About 45 minutes later, it was recess time, and many students went out of their classrooms and head for the cafeteria to buy snacks, and the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where the students there are getting ready to head out of the classroom to use this chance to explore Hope's Peak, with Enoshima and Ikusaba leaving, and you can see Asahina and Ohgami talking about several topics related to sports, Ohwada and Ishimaru began talking and they learned that they both have something in common, and Kuwata approached Maizono, asking her if she knows a talent manager he could find, saying he wants to try out the music scene.

The scene then shifts to the hallway where Naegi is walking along as he looked around seeing that the academy is vast and full of modern equipment and stuffs, and as he is walking along, he is greeted by Hanamura, who immediately befriended the Luckster and offered him his best dishes, which Naegi sweat-dropped at the sudden intrusion, yet he is willing to accommodate him, seeing that Hanamura appeared to be harmless.

"Here...as my way of welcoming a freshman...have a free taste of my latest dish..."

"Uh...thanks..."

"So...how do you like it...?"

"Tastes good..."

"Of course...I made them...yours truly, the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL COOK..."

"So you study here too...?"

"Of course..."

"Wow...you really are a super chef..."

By then Saionji showed up, and began giving Naegi some goosebumps as she spoke in a spooky narrative that he could get poisoned from eating Hanamura's cooking, and this caused Hanamura to berate Saionji, and Koizumi stepped in to quell off the tension between the two, and Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene before him as the three students of Class 77 bickered among themselves and seemingly forgotten that Naegi is watching them.

"ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME, YOU BLOND DWARF?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DWARF, YOU GOBLIN?!"

"SO NOW I'M A GOBLIN?!"

"Hiyoko...Hanamura...pipe down...!"

"YOU'RE MORE OF A KLUTZ THAN TSUMIKI!"

"HOW ABOUT I COOK YOU INTO SPARE RIBS IN BEEF?!"

"SO NOW YOU'RE A CANNIBAL CHEF?!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CANNIBAL?!"

"Hiyoko...Hanamura...calm down!"

Naegi sighed as he walked away, and there he passed by the gym where he saw Nekomaru and Akane SPARRING, and the Luckster sweat-dropped as seeing their antics, and yet he watched in curiosity as seeing them reminded him of his classmates, like Ohgami being a martial artist and Asahina being an athlete, and having seen enough, Naegi is about to take his leave when Nekomaru and Akane noticed him and they approached the Luckster, seeing that he is a freshman and began to glance at him from head to toe.

Naegi felt a bit nervous given how intimidating Nekomaru looked like and he used his hands to CHECK on Naegi's body composition, and he appeared to be dismayed ay seeing how slim Naegi is, and he can tell that the Luckster is not athletic, and that he lacked the stamina and exercise, and there he began to INTERROGATE Naegi, asking him what are his hobbies and if he ever go to the gym to workout, and Naegi sweat-dropped again as he began to answer the questions honestly.

However, this made Nekomaru more dismayed and began to give Naegi a stern lecture about staying in shape and the need to exercise, telling him that he cannot stay as a weakling in a weak body and that he needs to work out, eat nutritious foods and exercise, which Naegi panicked as he just nodded in reply so as not to provoke him further.

"YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING...WORK OUT...YOU WILL LOOK LIKE A STICK...BE AMAN AND SHOW YOUR STUFF!"

"Yes, senpai..."

"DON'T SLACK OFF...YOU NEED TO GROW SOME MUSCLES! THAT WAY GIRLS WILL COME TO YOU!"

"Yes, senpai..."

"AND YOU ALSO NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF FROM BULLIES!"

"Yes, senpai..."

"DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU...GOT IT?!"

"Yes, senpai..."

By then Akane stepped in and berated Nekomaru for SCARING Naegi and she apologize to the Luckster yet she told him that he needs to stay in shape, seeing that he is prone to exhaustion and other physical activities if his body remained as it is, which Naegi nodded, but then his eyes widened when he accidentally stared at her chest, and saw a dangerous amount of clevage and he blushed, and she seemed to have misunderstood the Luckster seeing him staring at her and she locked him in a headlock as she thinks he is having perverted thoughts about her.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"GGAAKKK!"

"WERE YOU STARING AT MY BOOBS?!"

"NO...I WASN'T!"

"YOU WERE...I SAW IT...AND I'M BETTING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO JACK OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"No...I'm not...I swear!"

"I'll take your HEAD off...especially between your legs!"

"WWAAAHHH!"

Naegi panicked as his face was nearing her breasts, and this caused him to have a nosebleed, yet he struggled and managed to slip free from her grasp and ran off, and left the gym, and after a few minutes he was at the hallway and he stopped, panting, and wondered if he is experiencing a case of BAD LUCK, and by then Nagito passed by and glanced at Naegi, and he began to greet him.

Naegi greeted in reply, and there Nagito asks Naegi if he is a freshman, which Naegi nodded, and after a light conversation, both found out that they both shared the same talent, and Nagito asks Naegi if his LUCK is strong like his, but Naegi said that most of the time his LUCK were quite bad ones, and this made Nagito a bit envious, yet he did not mind and told him to be careful as he had a feeling that Nargi might encounter more BAD LUCK, but there is a chance that a GOOD LUCK might happen.

"Really...?"

"I suppose..."

"..."

"Anyway...have fun in the academy..."

"Uh...thanks..."

"You'd be lucky if you run into something interesting..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

By then, a bear appeared from behind and grabbed Naegi by the arm, performing an arm lock, which made it appeared that they were wrestling ,and Naegi stared in surprise while worried about what would happen next, and Nagito smiled saying that his LUCK would start from here and wished him LUCK as he walked away, leaving Naegi with the bear, and as Naegi is about to scream for help, the bear grabbed the Luckster and did a body slam, then followed with a leg drop.

As Naegi laid on the floor, he was a bit dazed and as he is about to get up, the bear did an elbow drop and an avalanche, pinning him on the floor, and Naegi is about to realize that BAD LUCK has struck him, but then Gundam came and ordered the bear to stop his antics and back away, and the bear obediently obliged and walked away, and Gundam helped Naegi up and apologized for what happened, saying that his pet bear sneaked out during a TRAINING SESSION, and Naegi stared in surprise to see Gundam's talent in taming animals.

"That's your talent? Training animals?"

"Yes...and in the name of the deva...I will train them to serve this academy..."

"..."

"You are the first to witness it..."

"Um..."

"You will benefit a lot from this..."

"I doubt it..."

"You will soon see..."

Seeing the bruises on his face, he called Mikan and instructed her to escort Naegi to the infirmary, but when Naegi politely declined, he SUMMONED his OTHER DEVAS to carry Naegi to the infirmary, where several orangutans showed up and carried the Luckster away with Mikan following them, and by then Sonia showed up and is surprised to see what just occurred and asks Gundam where are they taking Naegi, in which he told her where, and she immediately followed them towards the infirmary.

By then Soda and Hanamura showed up and stared at the scene, finding it odd that Sonia appeared to be concerned about Naegi, and Soda became a bit suspicious, and Hanamura began making a risque monologue, insinuating that Sonia has a hidden desire towards Naegi, and Soda was unwilling to accept that theory and told Hanamura to knock it off.

"Hmm...a princess from a foreign land...showing interest to a common boy...

"Hey...what are you getting at...?"

"The princess will likely flee the scene with that boy...going to a far away land...where they will do the deed...and she will receive his SEED...

"That is not possible!"

"Want to make a bet?"

"You're on!"

"Now then..."

"I'm going to show that you're wrong...

By then the bear showed up and dragged Soda and Hanamura towards the gym, which Gundam said that a DIVINE TRAINING is underway, and both Soda and Hanamura protested as they try to break free from thr bear's grip while at the same time they were screaming for help.

 **-x-**

At the infirmary, Naegi is staring in disbelief as the orangutans, dressed like nurses, are holding the syringes, with needles, and are ready to administer it on Naegi, who is being held down by the other orangutans, and he is pleading to the orangutans to stop, and yet fell on deaf ears, and as he is about to be administered, Sonia came and threw bananas on the floor and the orangutans dropped the syringes and they began to fight over the fruits, and Sonia took Naegi's hand as she pulled him towards the door and apologize for Gundam's antics.

"This way...!"

"Thanks...!"

"Sorry about what my classmate did..."

"Uh...it's okay..."

"Follow me!"

"Okay..."

"This way..."

"..."

Sonia led Naegi outside the main building and went to a nearby park within the academy where the two rest and Naegi was panting, and Sonia glanced at the Luckster, intrigued as this is the first time that she met Naegi, and she did not expect to see him so...ordinary...plain...normal-looking. She never thought that she would met someone that would made her curious to know one person, and much to her surprise, she felt drawn to him given how cute he looked, and this made her felt the urge to know about him.

Likewise, Naegi is also surprise, that he did not expect a foreigner studying at Hope's Peak and wondered why she saved him, and wondered if Sonia is an exchange student and is trying to come up with a way to talk to her in English due to him failing to hear her spoke to him earlier in Japanese, and there he began talking to her in a rather fluent English, but is surprised when she spoke to him in fluent Japanese.

"Wow...you sure know how to speak in Japanese..."

"Thanks...I'm quite a fast learner..."

"So where are you from?"

"Novoselic..."

"Is that far away...?"

"Yeah...its somewhere within Europe..."

"I see..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia finally meet, after he had a string of bad luck earlier...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Sonia forms a fast friendship ...

See you in 21 days...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	3. Friendship Formed

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where the main characters of this fic are getting to know each other and form a friendship, which would attract from their classmates while Naegi would experience LUCK during the course of this chapter, which would make Sonia worry about him...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Yūjō Keisei_**

The scene shifts at a park-like area where Naegi and Sonia are there, talking after she bailed him lut after he nearly got clobbered "medically" by Tanaka's orangutans, and there he thanked her for helping him which she said it was okay as she said it is her way to make up after what her classmates did to him earlier, and promised that she will make sure her classmates would treat him right.

Likewise, Naegi is also surprise, that he did not expect a foreigner studying at Hope's Peak and wondered why she saved him, and wondered if Sonia is an exchange student and is trying to come up with a way to talk to her in English due to him failiing to hear her spoke to him earlier in Japanese, and there he began talking to her in a rather fluent English, but is surprised when she spoke to him in fluent Japanese.

"Wow...you sure know how to speak in Japanese..."

"Thanks...I'm quite a fast learner..."

"So where are you from?"

"Novoselic..."

"Is that far away...?"

"Yeah...its somewhere within Europe..."

"I see..."

Sonia told Naegi that she came from Novoselic, and said that her cluntry is a huge exporter of Japanese products, especiallynthe media,,and there she told him where and how she got to learn to speak and understand Japanese. She even said thst she can read Kanji as well and can read raw manga and said that she enjoy Japanese horror genre and anime, and Naegi sweat-dropped seeing that Sonia is quite an otaku, and he asks her what his her high school talent, inmwhoch she told him, and Naegi stood up in surprise upon being told.

Naegi could not believe that Sonia is a foreign princess and asks her for conformation, and she told him the truth, and even showed her pictures from her wallet where the Royal Family is shown, and Naegi was speechless as he could not believe that he is speaking in front of the princess of Novoselic, and he apologize which she said that it is okay, and there she told him to treat her as if she is an ordinary high school student which he finds it awkward but she said that her classmates from Class 77 did the same despite finding out about her true status.

By then Mahiru showed up and took a picture of Sonia and Naegi, and said that this is going to be a good picture as she is working for Hope Peak Academy's school magazine while Hiyoko said that the two will be the talk of the academy where the topic would be the "princess and the commoner", which Mahiru told Hiyoko not to make an issue about Sonia befriending a student from a different section, seeing that there is nothing wrong with Sonia making friends with Naegi.

"Hiyoko-chan...don't be like that..."

"Why not?"

"It's natutal for Sonia-sannto make friends within the academy..,"

"But making fri3nds with a plain and boring boy...that's a recipe for disaster if you ask me..."

"Come on, Hiyoko-chan..."

"I'm even betting that the kid there is easy picking...I can make mince meat out of him..."

"Don't be so mean..."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Koizumi-chan..."

Naegi sweat-dropped as Mahiru and Hiyoko bickered while Sonia sighed and apologized to Naegi for her classmates' behaviors, but then the bell rang and the students realized that they have to head back to their classrooms and both Mahiru and Hiyoko went back to their classroom while Sonia shook hands with Naegi as she left as well and Naegi nodded as he too went back to bis classroom as he wondered where this would lead to and how his classmates would react should they find out that he made a friend who is a foreign princess, sensing that they might make a fuss should they find out about this and he sighed as he heads back to his classroom where his classmates are waiting for him.

Upon returning, he is greeted by his classmates, and there some of them were surprised to see his uniform dirtied and disshelved, with Maizono and Asahina concerned and they pressed him with questions about what happened and where he went, and Naegi sweat-dropped, as he is hesitant to tell them that he got assaulted by a bear, carried away by orangutans and meeting with a foreign princess who is studying here at the academy.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"What happened to you?"

"Why is your uniform in that state?"

"Um..."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Who did thisnto you?"

Naegi backed away towards the wall as Maizono and Asahina were insisting on finding out what happened to him, and Naegi tried to assure to them that he is okay, but the two girls wouldn't take his alibi at face value and are pressing him further to tell them what happened, and he is starting to give in as the two girls' faces are nearing Naegi's, insisting him on telling them what happened to him earlier, and he reluctantly told them what happened, and both Maizono and Asahina were surprised, as they were told that he met a foreign princess who bailed him out and made friends with him.

"A...what...?"

"A foreign...princess...?"

"Are you telling us the truth...?"

"It's a lie..."

"Don't tell me you're dating with someone..."

"Naegi-kun...tell me the truth..."

"Maizono-chan...calm down...let Naegi-kun explain..."

"..."

Naegi sweat-dropped even further and told the two to calm down and said that he and Sonia had just met and are just becoming friends and nothing happened between him and her, and Maizono went near Naegi, asking if there is nothing going on between them, as her tone was that of a jealous girl, and Naegi sweat-dropped further seeing her rather threatening look that was a stark contrast to her cheerful look while portraying a popular idol.

"NNNAAAEEEGGGIII-KKKUUUNNN..."

"Maizono-san...calm down..."

"You did not do snything indecent...did you...?"

"No...I did not..."

"Do you get swooned easily by girls...?"

"No...I'm not like that..."

"Answer me honsetly...!"

"It's the truth!"

The rest of Class 78 sweat-dropped at seeing Maizono INTERROGATING Naegi, and both Asahina and Ohgami urged Maizono to calm down and give Naegi a chance to explain himself, reasoning that there is nothing wrong with him in making friends with another girl from another class, and yet Maizono continued to give him the steel glare while pressing answers from him, until a teacher came and urged the students to take their seats as classes are about to commence.

"Okay, everyone...take your seats..."

-x-

At the other classroom, the rest of Class 77 watches on as Soda, Mahiru and Hiyoko are pestering Sonia to answer their question if there is something going on between herself and Naegi, as they noticed her in a good mood after meeting with him, and Soda became suspicious while Hiyoko sees this as an opportunity to take a few jabs at her while Mahiru is a bit worried knowing that Sonia woild approach anyone just to know more about Japanese culture.

There Soda asks Sonia why is she in such a good mood after seeing Naegi and asks what does she see in him, in which she said that Naegi is a nice boy and that he appeared to be an ordinary teen who does not flaunt his talent, and when Soda asks for Naegi's talent, she said that his talent is the same as Komaeda, and there Soda and Hiyoko went closer to Sonia, asking what is so interesting about Naegi, seeing that he is just a plain boy who had the same talent as Komaeda.

"Huh...? A LUCKSTER like Komaeda-kun...?"

"Seriously, Sonia-san?"

"Maybe that guy is just fooling you..."

"I say that boy is just a hentai...most boys are..."

"Saionji-san is right...don't get swooned by that kid...if he really has LUCK...he may be as worse than Komaeda...!"

"Soda's right...I think that Naegi is a LUCKY HENTAI..."

"That's right!"

"So you better...why are you smiling like that, Sonia-san...?"

Sonia smiled and said that by becoming friends with Naegi, she might learn more about Japan's culture and how to act like a normal teenage girl, not to mention that she finds Naegi...CUTE. Hiyoko stared in surprise and Soda felt jealous, and both said that she does not have to hang out with Naegi just because he is plain, and they said that if his talent is LUCK, then she is bound to get into trouble and advises her to stay away ftom Naegi, which Sonia said that Naegi appeared HARMLESS.

By then Yukizome arrived and told the class to return to their seats as classes is about to resume, and everyone return to their seats and as classes is in session, you can see Sonia drawing something on her notebook, which it shows that she is drawing an anime firm of Naegi, and fot some reason, she felt drawn to him because of his kind attitude and charm.

-x-

In the weeks that passed, you can see Naegi and Sonia hanging out at the academy's park, where the two are chatting together, talking about normal topics, and he is quite surprised to hear that Sonia wants to experience normal life as a teenager, and he became a bit surprused when told how her life is like at Novoselic, telling him that she had no friends due to her status as a princess, and said that she wished that she is born a commoner, but Naegi told her that she does not have to feel bad about being a princess, and said that all that matter now is that she has found friends here and she should enjoy life to the fullest, which moved Sonia.

"...so be happy with what you have today..."

"Naegi..."

"It is fine to feel that way...but there is always a way..."

"You're right..."

"Look at me...I'm a plain boy...but I'm happy with what I got...and here I am...studying here at this academy..."

"You sure are optimistic..."

"Well...that is my saving grace..."

"Really...?"

Sonia smiled as his optimism cheered her up and she hugged him, causing Naegi to blush, and there Soda came as he passed by, and seeing his crush hugging Naegi, he became really jealous and demanded to Naegi what is he really after, which Naegi said that he did not do anything, yet Soda did not believe him and challenged him to a duel and said that he will let him choose a mechanical tool of his choice, and Naegi had to assure to the Mechanic that he has no ulteruor motive towards Sonia.

"But..."

"Come on...choose your weapon...!"

"Sonia-san and I are just friends..."

"Prove yourself in battle!"

"But..."

"I'm willing to lend you my mechanical weapons!"

"But..."

"Let's duel! The winner will get to date Sonia-san!"

By then Nekomaru passed by and saw everything and there he carried Soda on his shoulder and told Sonia that class time is about to resume, and Sonia nodded as she bid Naegi goodbye, and left along with Nekomaru and Soda, and Naegi sighed as he did not expect that his being close to Sonia would attract attention, and as he is about to head back to his classroom, he is greeted by Maizono, who is exhibiting an aura of jealousy and demanded to know what he did and why Sonia hugged him.

"NNNNAAAAEEEEGGGGIIII-KKKKUUUNNN...!"

"Whoa! Maizono-san!"

"What's the meaning of this...?"

"Um...ah..."

"Why did that foreigner hugged you like that...?"

"It's not like that...!"

"I bet she is seducing you...!"

"No...you're wrong...!"

Naegi sweat-dropped and felt that bad luck hit him and he had to quell off her threats and tried to assure to her that there is nothing going on and had to walk back to class with a nagging Maizono following saying that she does not trust some "foreign opportunist", and he sighed as he wondered if there would be a good luck coming his way.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia finally meet, after he had a string of bad luck earlier...and now he is getting to know Sonia better...and that would set up a potential romance...while others appeared skeptical of their friends' friendship...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Sonia's friendship intensify further...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	4. Naegi's Worst Day, Sonia to The Rescue

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where the main characters of this fic are getting to know each other and form a friendship, which would attract from their classmates while Naegi would experience LUCK during the course of this chapter, which would make Sonia worry about him...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Naegi no Saiaku no hi, Kyūjo ni Sonia  
_**

A few days later, the scene shifts as a park within Hope's Peak Academy, where Naegi is sitting on a bench in front of a water fountain, where he is starting to enjoy his high school life, and though the past few weeks were quite uneventful, he came to appreciate it as he found new friends, and even befriended a foreigner who turns out to be a princess from a European country, and they slowly formed a rapport as he would teach her about Japanese culture and Sonia would teach him about European life, and at one point she even promised to take him to Novoselic in the summer vacation, which Naegi is surprised at her offer.

While taking a break, Yamada came and he found Naegi at the bench and approaches him and asks a favor, much to the Luckster's surprise, as Yamada asks him to look after his collection of doujinshi as he is heading to the nearest toilet due to an upset stomach, and though Naegi wanted to turn down the favor, he wasn't given the chance as Yamada ran off as soon as he gives Naegi the collection while leaving the scene much to the Luckster's chagrin.

"Wait! Yamada-kun!"

"I'll be back!"

"These doujinshis...!"

"Look after them till I come back!"

"But...!"

"Got to go!"

"Yamada-kun!"

"..."

Naegi stared in dismay as Yamada is out of sight, and he sighed as he stared at the huge bag and he is tempted to peek inside, wondering what it contained inside the bag, and as curiosity got the better of him, he rummaged inside the bag and saw a vast collection of doujinshi, which, LUCKILY, it contained PG-13 versions, and he glanced at the collections, and as he is looking at them, he did not notice Sonia approaching him, and there she greeted him, and her eyes beamed with excitement seeing Naegi holding a collection if doujinshi, which surprised the Luckster.

"Wow! Doujinshis!"

"Sonia-san..."

"I really wanted to read one of those!"

"You like doujinshis?"

"Yeah!"

"Really...?"

"Of course...it is hot commodity in my country!"

"..."

Naegi was quite surprised when hearing that Sonia has an interest in doujinshi, especially when told that she can read kanji, and as she rummaged at the collection, Yamada came back, and thanked Naegi for holding onto the doujinshi and as the two classmates are talking, Sonia accidentally saw an adult doujinshi among the collection, and she discreetly hid it inside her blazer and gave the rest to Naegi, who then gave it to Yamada, and neither boys are aware of what Sonia did, and as Yamada checked his collection, he went WILD noticing that the adult doujinshi is missing and demanded to Naegi to hand it over, which the Luckster denied taking any.

"Oi, Naegi!"

"What?"

"Where is it? The adult doujishi?"

"I did not took it..."

"Yes you did! One is missing...you hentai! Give it back!"

"I don't have it!"

"Yes you did! Hand it over right now!"

"I said I don't have it!"

As the two classmates argued, Sonia smirked as she took the opportunity to sneak away, showing her NAUGHTY side that was hidden from her friends and classmates and by then Yukizome came and quell off the tension and advises the two to head back to their classrooms, which the two boys reluctantly did so. At the classroom, Yamada apologized to Naegi, believing that Naegi is innocent which he accepted, and there things went well until a teacher arrived and classes resumed.

A few hours later it was lunch break and the Class of 78 took their lunch, and the students are relaxing and Naegi decided to go out, but before he could leave, a light brown-furred bear came in, it is as tall as Togami, and the students were alarmed at seeing a stray bear coming inside, but they blinked their eyes at seeing the bear's attire, in which it showed the following:

\- wearing a red bandana

\- wearing a yellow sleeveless sbirt

\- wearing yellow short trunks

\- wearing yellow boots

\- sporting a FAKE blond moustache

The bear then made strange gestures such has placing his paw on its ear as if he is hearing something, then approached Naegi, and the Luckster became a bit nervous as the bear stared at him before ripping off the shirt then began doing a flexing muscle gesture, and the rest slowly realize what the bear is doing, seeing that the bear is mimicking American wrestler **Hulk Hogan** , which Kuwata and Celestia commented on the scene in amusement.

"Oh my..."

"What is the bear doing?"

"That bear thinks he is **Hulk Hogan**..."

"Really?"

"Kuwata-kun...let's make a bet...5000 Yen...the bear will beat up Naegi-kun..."

"Really...? I don't think that bear would do that..."

"Want to bet?"

"Okay, you're on!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene and he decided to leave at once but the bear began to "HULK UP", wagging its finger before pointing at the Luckster, and there Ohwada sensed that trouble is about to brew, and when Naegi tries to back away, the bear grabbed him by his collar and did three successive straight punches, in which Naegi staggered before being given the BIG BOOT, and as Naegi lay on the floor, the bear did a running leg drop, and the bear stood up, flexing its muscle and did a Hulk Hogan victory pose, but his classmates became worried at what the bear did to their classmate.

"Naegi!"

"Naegi is hurt!"

"Someone do something!"

"Kuwata...do there and help him!"

"No way!"

"Give him a jar of honey!"

"You do it!"

"Stop bickering and help Naegi-kun!"

By then Sonia came and saw what happened and went to Naegi's side, just as Gundam arrived and pulled the bear out of the classroom and there she berated Gundam for being neglectful in letting a bear loose, which he apologize for the incident, realizing that he let his guard down and the bear sneaked away and did something silly.

"Gundam! Secure that bear!"

"I am on it!"

"Look what that bear did to my friend! Naegi is beaten up!"

"I apologize..."

"Next time secure them and don't let them wander the hallways!"

"I will oblige..."

"Naegi...are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Ow..."

As Naegi is placed onto his seat, Sonia apologized to his classmates for what happened, which they appeared to accept, but Maizono is suspicious towards Sonia, demanding an explanation on how she came at such a timing and accussed her of ORCHESTRATING this incident which Sonia innocently deny the charges saying that she passed by here in coincidence which Maizono does not take it in face value and accuses her of having ulterior motives.

"I did not..."

"I believe you did this...!"

"But I..."

"You pull it off...then show up...and then you will take Naegi-kun away...then take him somewhere...and you intend to take away his VIRGINITY!"

"No...I have no such..."

"You lie!"

"I'm not..."

"Naegi-kun is mine, you hear?! He's mine! Mine!"

As Sonia and Maizono were bickering, Naegi slowly gets up, then gets in between the two girls and told them to calm down and said that no one is at fault here, which made the two girls stop their bickering, and they asked him if he is okay, which he assured to them that he is fine and he told Maizono not to suspect Sonia of anything, and as Maizono is about to do as told, a polar bear came in, also the same size as Togami, but this time he is wearing a different attire which consists of the following:

\- wearing a brown, shoulder-length wig

\- wearing green short tights

\- wearing armbands

\- green wrestling boots

\- sporting a mask-like face paint

The polar bear then ran around the classroom, grabbing a chair and shook it rather violently, then did a RAISE THE ROOF gesture, which Celestia commented that the polar bear thinks he is the **ULTIMATE WARRIOR** , and Kuwata agreed, and the two sensed that Naegi is the target, and they seemed rather excited to see what the polar bear would do to Naegi, and Sonia attempted to calm the bear down, and Naegi cautions her to be careful.

"Sonia-san...be careful..."

"I will..."

"That bear might be wild..."

"It is not...my classmate trained it...so..."

"But still..."

"Do not worry me.."

"Sonia-san..."

"Leave it to me..."

But the polar bear confronted Naegi, and beats its chest like a gorilla and roared at Naegi, and the Luckster sweat-dropped at this and is about to back away when the polar bear grabbed him and did a gorilla press lift, then dropped him onto the floor, and did a running splash which flattened the Luckster, prompting Ohwada and Ohgami to confront the bear, but then Gundam came, and is dismayed to discover that another of his PETS caused trouble and grabbed the bear and left.

Asahina and Chihiro checked on Naegi and he was flat on the floor, and once again Maizono accusses Sonia for her involvement in this which the princess is forced to defend herself from the accusations.

"You really intended for this to happen!"

"No...you are..."

"Admit it! You are planning to take Naegi-kun somewhere and then seduce him!"

"No! I would never do that!"

"You can't fool me! I know you want to have Naegi-kun all to yourself!"

"Your accusations are baseless...!"

"I won't let you have Naegi-kun! You want him...then you sill have to get past me! Over my dead body!"

"..."

Kirigiri sighed as she stepped in and quelled the tension between the two girls as Ohgami carries Naegi out of the classroom and heads for the infirmary, while the rest watches the GIRL FIGHT between Maizono and Sonia as they bicker over what happened to Naegi.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia get to interact, but also shows off her NAUGHTY side, but then Naegi gets a bad day...being beaten by bears pretending to be former WWE wrestlers...Sonia managed to help Naegi but Maizono gets to act as the foil...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Sonia gets to show more of her NAUGHTY side...

Naegi gets closer to her...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	5. Naughty Princess

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where the main characters of this fic are getting to know each other and form a friendship, which would attract from their classmates while Naegi would experience LUCK during the course of this chapter, which would make Sonia worry about him...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Itazura Hime  
_**

Later, the scene shifts at a dormitory where Sonia Nevermind is staying, and she got home after checking on Naegi after being WRESTLED by two bears who were cosplaying as Hulk Hogan and the Ultimate Warrior, as well as managing to escape the VERBAL ASSAULT by Maizono thanks to Kirigiri, and when Sonia arrived she went straight to her dorm unit and locked the door, and immediately she began reading the doujinshi, and there she gets to see the UNCENSORED drawings of the characters involved, and though the stories are good and the plot is okay, her eyes gazed on the art where two characters, a teen boy and a teen girl, are shown to be engaging in several sex acts, such as foreplay and masturbation, and there she saw the drawing of the boy fondling the girl's PRIVATE PART, and her eyes gazed on THAT part, where she noticed that the girl on the doujinshi is shown that her PRIVATE PART was FULLY SHAVED, and Sonia blinked her eyes as she took off her clothes and glanced at the mirror where she looked at her body, and her crotch is seen with her BUSH.

She glanced carefully at THAT PART and then looked at the doujinshi, which made her curious as she decided to shave it off to see if this would suit her body, and luckily she found a razor at the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror and applied some water and soap on her pubic area before she slowly shaved the hair, and after a few minutes her PRIVATE AREA is fully shaved, and when she glanced at the mirror again, she smiled as she finds herself looking good and decided to periodically shave her crotch every month.

"Hmm...right...I should dhave them off every two weeks..."

After that, she resume reading the doujinshi and glanced at the uncensored parts, and her eyes were focused, and while reading the HENTAI parts, her hands began to move on its own and began to touch her breasts, and when her fingers began to touch her nipples, it began to harden, and her heart started to beat faster, arousal commences and her body is starting to feel the SENSUAL effects, which she began to moan softly as she fondled her breasts and nipples a lot more.

"Ahh..."

As her nipples hardened further, she moaned a bit softly and kept on the tempo, until she saw the part where the boy fondle the girl's crotch with his fingers, and the art is shown in FULL DETAILS, and this made Sonia focus more as her right fingers began to explore her clitoris, and then her ENTRANCE, where her fingers began to move in and out, which she started to moan in pleasure, as arousal began to spread all over her body, yet the powerful sensation was centered within her crotch.

Her hips began to move and buck, then thrusts as her fingers went in and out of her WOMANHOOD as her FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushes out, and her left hand began to massage her nipples which hardened further as she began to pant in pleasure, her body getting heated further from the sensual energy that is enveloping her body. Her face flushed as she is enjoying the sensations while her legs spread apart and moving erratically as she continued to fondle herself, feeling more sensual energy filling her body.

As the minutes passed by, Sonia began to speed up the action as her fingers continued to explore her sex, and her breathing became ragged, her hips thrusts and bucked, and she was a bit sweating, her heart beats faster, her eyes gazed at the doujinshi, as her arousal is reaching past the limit, as she never felt this good and is enjoying herself in doing this, and yet she wanted to yearn for more, but for now this will have to do, as her nipples hardened further, and the arousal within her WOMANHOOD gets stronger and stronger, and the urge to do more became uncontrollable.

"Ahh...this feels good...so this is what girls do...and this is what masturbation means...and girls can do this...as what boys...do..."

Sonia explored her WOMANHOOD faster, and her hips thrusts back and forth and a few minutes later, her body OVERLOADED as she moaned softly but long as she reached orgasm for the first time, her senses reached the limit, her nipples hardened further, and then FEMININE FLUIDS gushes out, and after a minute or so, she went still and remained seated on the toilet seat as she catches her breath after experiencing something she never felt before, and she was amazed, and more curious, at what she felt and soon realize what this is and what it means.

"Wow...this really feels...good...I should do this...once in a while..."

After that, she washed herself and change clothes, dressing up with a disguise, and took the doujisnhi with her as she intends to make a xerox copy of the doujinshi so that she can have her own copy then secretly return the original to Yamada, so that he can have it back without him realizing that she was the one who took it and not pin the blame on Naegi.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at the locker room of Hope's Peak Academy, where most of the boys of Class 78 came after dipping at the swimming pool, and by then Naegi just entered, where he is okay now after what happened to him a few days ago, and his classmates said that his luck is like a magnet, which seemed to attract bad luck and rarely attract good ones, which Naegi sighed as they were sometimes right about that fact though he tries to be optimistic about it.

"So, Naegi..."

"Huh?"

"Are you cursed or something?"

"No..."

"Then how come you get a lot of bad luck...?"

"Um...that's..."

"Maybe that's why you never had a girlfriend..."

"That is not..."

By then four small-sized bears came in, all dressed like band members as two of them are holding drums and the other two are holding trumpets, and they began playing it, giving the atmosphere a rather majestic setting, and as Naegi blinked his eyes at what the bears are doing, effects of a fire extinguisher came pouring in, causing the Luckster to back away, where a white-furred bear, who is as tall as Togami came, and he is sporting a black moustache and beard, wearing black gloved, black short trunks and black boots, and did a punch and kick gesture, which Kuwata and Yamada commented that the bear is cosplaying as Bill Goldberg.

"Hmm...another bear...who is he imitating this time...?"

"I think he's imitating Goldberg...the wrestler..."

"Eh? Seriously, Kuwata-dono?!"

"Yup...no doubt about it..."

"Is he after Naegi-dono...?"

"Looks like it...Naegi, you're in trouble..."

"Naegi-dono...you better get going..."

"Oh jeez...!"

Naegi stared wide-eyed seeing where this would lead to, but before he could make a move, the bear ran and tackled Naegi to the ground, performing the SPEAR, and as the Luckster is down on the ground, the bear stood up and makes a gesture where Goldberg is about to perform his finisher, and grabs Naegi and hoisting him up, and then performs the JACKHAMMER, and Naegi lay flat on the floor, which his classmates became worried until Sonia came and tries to pull the bear away, and Gundam came and pushes the bear out of the locker room with Sonia berating him for his carelessness.

"Naegi-san! Naegi-san! Tanaka-san...look what that bear did to him!"

"My apologies..."

"Get him out of here!"

"I'm on it..."

"I already told you to keep them out of the hallway!"

"I truly am sorry..."

"Please do something about it...!"

"So sorry..."

As Gundam took the bear away, Sonia checked on Naegi, and as she and the boys of Class 78 puts him on a bench, she apologize to Naegi about what happened, which he said that it is okay, and she told him that she will talk to Gundam not to bring any more bears inside the academy, but Naegi tries to assure to her that she is not at fault, though she said that it is her responsibility since Gundam is her classmate and it is her duty to see to it that something like this would not happen again.

"It's okay...really..."

"But..."

"I'm nott upset at you or anything..."

"But still..."

"Don't worry..."

"Naegi-san..."

"I'll be fine..."

"..."

By then Teruteru came, having heard about the commotion, and offered Naegi one of his best soups to help him, which Sonia nodded seeing this will help ease the stress off Naegi, and as Naegi is given the soup, he slowly recovered, and both Kuwata and Yamada glanced at the scene, wondering if there is something going on between Naegi and Sonia, as they also noted that the two are getting closer whilst Maizono is disapproving of this, suspecting a LOVE TRIANGLE here.

"You think...?"

"Hm-mm...I sensed something here...Naegi-dono and Princess Sonia are getting closer..."

"So then...a love triangle...?"

"I think so...Maizono-dono is getting suspicious lately..."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure..."

"How much...?"

"About...uh-oh..."

By then another bear came in, and he is as tall as Gundam, and Teruteru shrieked saying that it was the Crow, where it shows that the pilar bear, wearing a black wig, dressed in black tanktop shirt, black long tights, black and white boots, black gloves, black trench coat and had a white mask-like make-up that covered its face, it is obvious that the polar bear is cosplaying WWE wrestler Sting, and the bear is pointing at Naegi, and Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene before him.

Sensing trouble, Sonia instructed Teruteru to go out and find Gundam, which he did, and looking around, she instructed Naegi to go hide in one of the toilet rooms until the bear is taken away, which Naegi nodded, but as he turn around to hide, the bear grabbed him by his hair, and perform the Scorpion Death Drop, which is a reverse DDT, and Naegi fell flat on the floor, and Sonia became concerned about this and urged Naegi's classmates to help, but the boys, Kuwata, Yamada, Ohwada and Hagakure, were hesitant as they were too scared to face a bear, and said that they will have to wait till help arrives.

"Sorry...I can't..."

"I don't want to get scratched..."

"I'm too fat to stop him..."

"My fortune reading says not to interfere..."

"WHAT KIND OF BOYS ARE YOU?! NAEGI IS ABOUT TO GET BEATEN UP!"

"I got cramps..."

"I got stiff neck..."

"Uh...I got writer's block...?"

The situation got worse as the bear stood between Naegi's legs and grabbed them and began to use a submission move, the Scorpion Death Lock, which is a Sharpshooter, and Naegi is trapped and taps his hand on the ground repeatedly as he is screaming in pain, and the bear kept on the tempo, which prompted Sonia to hit the bear with her fist but appeared to have no effect until she grabbed Hagakure's crystal ball and hit it on the bear, causing him to get knocked out. Naegi is freed but he is grimacing in pain, and tries to help him up, which he laid on his back and sighed that bad luck has struck him.

By then Gundam arrived and carries the bear away while apologizing, and both Sonia and the four boys help Naegi up and takes him to the infirmary, and while on the way, Maizono came and accuses Sonia of masterminding the events, which Sonia vehemently denies it, but the SHSL Idol would not believe her and kept on accusing Sonia and said she won't let anyone have Naegi, which Sonia refuted and said that Maizono does not own Naegi, prompting a word war between the two girls.

"NAEGI-KUN IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! MINE!"

"HE IS NOT YOURS! HE IS NOT A TROPHY OR SOMETHING!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM! I'LL BEAT YOU UP IF I HAVE TO!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU MYNA BIRD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MYNA BIRD, YOU PUNY GOLDILOCKS?!"

"GOLDILOCKS?!"

"YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS BUT YOU ARE A HAG!"

"I AM NOT A HAG, YOU JUKEBOX!"

Their bickering stopped when Yukizome came and quelled the tension while telling the boys to take Naegi to the infirmary and she will talk to Gundam about keeping the bears in line.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia get to interact, but also shows off her NAUGHTY side, but then Naegi gets a bad day...being beaten by bears pretending to be former WWE wrestlers...Sonia managed to help Naegi but Maizono gets to act as the foil...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Sonia gets to show more of her NAUGHTY side...

Naegi gets closer to her...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	6. Naughty Princess Play

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where Sonia gets to spend a moment with Naegi...alone.

Read on to see what she has in mind as this chapter picks up the events that happened in the last chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Itazura Hime Purai  
_**

Later, the scene shifts at the infirmary of Hope's Peak academy, where Sonia Nevermind went inside after several minutes after Makoto Naegi was taken there after being ASSULTED by another pair of bears, who was cosplaying as the HONKY TONK MAN and THE BOLSHEVIKS, that were under Gundam Tanaka's care, and Sonia wanted to check on Naegi but had to wait as his classmates were there earlier and after several minutes they went back to their classroom, and seeing that the coast is clear, Sonia went inside the infirmary, where she went to the bed Naegi is laying, and he appeared to be in a slumber, and glanced at him.

The nurse then saw Sonia and the two chatted, where Sonia asks how Naegi is doing, which the nurse said that he was just slightly exhausted due to the BEATINGS he took but said he will be okay after 30 minutes of rest, and Sonia sighed in relief, and the nurse then advises Sonia to do something about Gundam, saying that he seemed to have neglected in watching over the bears he is breeding and that the bears seemingly had a fixture towards Naegi, which Sonia apologized and assured that she will tell Gundam about this.

"...so you should tell your classmate to do something with the bears he is breeding..."

"Yes...I will tell him..."

"Good. I've been wondering...those bears seemed to have a LIKING towards Naegi...they always approached him...and...do you gave any idea why?"

"No, ma'am...no idea why..."

"Hmm...I see...still...we need to address this..."

"I will see to it that this incident wouldn not happen again..."

"Can I count on you...?"

"Yes."

After that, the nurse checked her watch and realized that she has to fetch something and asks Sonia to look after the clinic as she will go out for a while and will be back in 20 minutes, which Sonia nodded, and the nurse thanked her for that, and there the nurse stood up and leaves the infirmary, leaving Sonia alone with Naegi, and after a minute Sonia looked around, as she gets to see what a Japanese academy infirmary is like, quite impressed with its interior design.

As Sonia lookedaround, she sees that the infirmary is tidied and well-organized, and she is impressed that the academy has always keep the infirmary well-cleaned and presentable, and this made her feel that she should do the same at Novoselic once she went back there and have them organized once summer vacation arrives.

After that, Sonia went forward and saw the bed where Naegi is laying, and there she approaches the younger boy and then glanced at the dleeping Luckster, who is in a peaceful slumber, asleep on the infirmary bed and noted that he is naked on his upper torso, his lower body covered in blanket. She went closer to him and sat on his bed, looking at him, and sees the innocent boy's face, who has no malice in his aura, and as much as she hate to admit, there is something about Naegi that made her notice him since she first met him.

" _Hmm...for a Japanese boy...he does look...cute..._ "

She glances at Naegi who is still asleep like a hibernating bear and she laid on top of his chest, listening to his serene breathing before glancing at his face. He was plain and ordinary-looking, but then she finds him so cute, and even though he's 15, his body is still that of a youngster, smaller that an average adult person, and yet she didn't mind it…he may be a high school student, but his action and personality is that of an innocent boy who is willing to help others, and perhaps this may have made her drawn to him.

" _Maybe...because of those qualities..I guess because of that...along with his kind and innocent nature...it may be the reason that made me drawn to him..._ "

As she glanced at his face, her eyes glanced at the rest of his body, and out of curiosity, she moved in a different direction when she peeked under the blankets, and raised and eyebrow as she finds out that Naegi was only in his swimming shorts and she slowly removed the covers, and in a manner of curiosity, somethong NAUGHTY entered her mind and she smirked, as she stood up and went to the door to lock and puts a sign that would keep others away, then locked the door and went back to the bed and she slowly removed his shorts, showing that he is not wearing a brief, and there she removed it until Naegi is fully naked, and as she glanced at his naked body, and her eyes slowly traveled over his body, seeing that having a rather slim frame, it was somewhat petite and this makes him look cute and attractive, and this further made her drawn towards him..

" _Wow...even though he looked ordinary...he looked so cute...I wonder whynthere aren't any kind of boys in Novoselic..._ "

Then her eyes shifted and glanced towards his "private part", and glanced at his penis, and stared in curiosity. Sure, she knows what a male organ is like and how it functions, but since the past two days, she slowly became curious after reading the doujinshi she secretly borrowed recently and seeing that Naegi is still asleep, a naughty thought entered her mind and decided to have a "little fun" with him as she took out a scissors and a razor, and began cutting and shaving his pubic hair, and after carefully doing so, she applied a damp washcloth and soap, and washed the AREA, and soon his PRIVATE AREA is fully clear, and Sonia's eyes SPARKED seeing that Naegi's crotch area is better off shaved and this gives him a sexy look, and after putting the tools away, she scooted closer to his organ, and gently pick it up and glances at it, seeing how cute it looked.

" _Wow...not bad for a younger boy...he sure looks cute...now then...If I recall correctly..._ "

She then saw the "hole" on its "head", and decided to start playing with Naegi's penis, as she slowly caressed it and within seconds it slowly hardened and grew in size, pointing straight up and could feel it throbbing hard, which had a sensual look that struck her, and her body seem to make a move on its own, as her right hand slowly, but sensually, started to rub his erection up and down, and Naegi's arousal gives its reaction - throbbing and throbbing.

" _Wow...it moved...it throbbed...so smooth yet hard...it sure is "alive"...I guess thisnis what a boy's penis is like...just what I saw at the doujinshi I read..._ "

Smirking, Sonia gave Naegi's erection a light kiss on the HEAD, causing his organ to throb harder and slowly encircled her hand around Naegi's erect penis and slowly increases the rubbing on the younger boy's erection and she got the same results, and she became more bold as she gently rubbed him up and down, feeling it throb and twitching, and to her surprise, she finds herself fascinated to a degree and she released her hold and rubbed the "head" with her palm, and there she sees his erection moving back and fro.

By then Sonia looked around and she saw a small bottle of baby oil so she stopped her actions for a moment so she can get it. After getting it, she poured some on her right hand while noticing Naegi's erection moving back and fro, she smirked as she started to rub it with the baby oil on her hand and then encircled it on his penis and began rubbing him up and down, this gave Naegi's raging organ a slippery feel, but this served to arouse him, as she sensually rubbed him up and down, while her left hand started to knead his balls, and soon his hips started to move in thrusts, slowly.

" _Wow...I can feel it throb harder...pulsing...this is fun..._ "

Sonia smirked as she slowly increased the rubbing in a slow but steady pace, feeling Naegi's penis getting harder and harder, and then his breathing became a bit ragged, though he remained asleep as she smirked wider seeing how sensual her actions had an effect on him in a subconscious level, and decided to increase her action a bit. She felt that she herself is getting aroused and soon his hips began to move faster as his legs spread wider. She can feel his erection throbbing harder and she rubbed him in a sensual manner, and Naegi can be heard moaning softly as he thrusts his hips upward.

As several minutes passed, Naegi's body is absorbing a lot of arousal as Sonia slowly increased the speed of her rubbing after pouring another small amount of baby oil on his erection, his penis throbbed harder and harder while his hips was thrusting upward as well, his stomach muscle starting to get tensed as arousal is increasing in every second. She stopped her actions briefly to pour more baby oil on her hand and saw Naegi's erection "wagging" while pointing a bit upward, which she realized that he is just several more rubs before he "explodes".

Smirking, she decided to try and prolong his arousal as she slowly rubbed his arousal and decreases the rubbing a bit, but this didn't stop Naegi's hips from thrusting upward as the arousing sensation has enveloped his body, his erection throbbing harder, and seeing that he is in "agony", she decided that his body "has have enough" and slowly increases the rubbing.

" _Okay...better get to the finale...and see how a boy "explode...up and close..."_

As she slowly increases her hand job, his hips moved upward and thrusts to meet Sonia's rubbing and as another few minutes passed by, she can tell that Naegi is subconsciously reaching his limit, as his penis throbbed non-stop and his hips thrusts up hard, and before she knew it, his body "exploded", as Sonia felt his penis throbbed and pulsed, and there she saw Naegi's erection "releasing" his "essence" as it shoots up, firing nine shots and landed on his belly, and some on her hand, but she kept on rubbing him, as she can see in plain view how he "explode", feeling fascinated at what she saw.

" _Hmm..like a fountain...so that's how a boy "explode"...so sensual to watch...and it's colored white..._ "

Sonia stared in curiosity as she gets to see Naegi's "explosion" up close, seeing his "seed" shooting from the "head" of his penis, as she gets to see a boy's SEED for the first time, which was thick and white, yet she continued to rub him, feeling the boy's penis throb harder and harder while Naegi's hips kept thrusting upwards, and even after his penis emptied itself, Sonia continued to rub his organ, feeling it throb yet it was starting to soften up and there she slowly ceased her action, and saw that his "seed" landed on his belly and she used a spare towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, then slowly puts his shorts back on, then she uses the blanket to cover his body as Sonia went to the sink to wash off her hands, then slowly unlocked the door and changed the sign, and sat back on the seat watching Naegi.

Sonia stared at her hand recalling what she did minutes ago, then glanced at Naegi, seeing that he remained asleep, and her eyes glanced at his face, finding herself drawn to him again and she is now wondering if there is something about him that made her attracted to the boy, but then her musing is interrupted when Sayaka Maizono came in, accompanied by Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure, and they find Naegi still asleep, but Maizono saw Sonia beside him and she wasted no time as she confronted the SHSL Princess.

"Hey you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"What?"

"What are you up to? Are you intending to seduce Naegi-kun?!"

"How rude of you..."

"Whatever you are planning...I won't let you!"

"You are overreacting..."

Maizono accuses Sonia of having an ULTERIOR MOTIVE in staying here with Naegi, which Sonia denies such claim and kept her cool as she does not want anyone to find out what she did minutes ago, and both Asahina and Hagakure tries to calm Maizono down, but the bickering caused Naegi to wake up and seeing this, he gets up and urged the two girls to calm down, which they did, and Sonia was the first to greet him and asks how is he doing, which he smiled and said that he is fine now.

This did not sit well with Maizono, and she tells Sonia to stay away from Naegi saying that because of her the bears are approaching the Luckster and caused him lots of misfortunes, and Sonia rebutted those accusations, and both Asahina and Hagskure noted that there is some rivalry between the two attractive girls. Asahina wondered if Maizono is getting jealous because of Naegi getting along with Sonia, and Hagakure took out his crystal ball to read a fortune that would involve Naegi and who he would end up with, but she told him to knock it off seeing that the bickering between the two girls is escalating.

"Now then...let's see what the fortune says..."

"Hagakure, knock it off!"

"Eh?"

"Those girls are bickering...they may end up fighting each other...and Naegi-kun will get caught in the middle!"

"Well..."

"We got to pacify them before they start pulling at each others' hairs!"

"Er...how do we do that..?"

"Come on, Hagakure...use your head!"

Soon Sonia started to get agitated as Maizono began calling the SHSL Princess a lot of insulting names, and Naegi stood in between as he tries to get the two girls to calm down, and soon Asahina and Hagakure pacifies a very suspicious Maizono and urged her not to jump to conclusions saying thst Naegi and Sonia are just friends and it is unfair to accuse her of such things like seducing Naegi to steal him for herself, though Maizono is still determined not to GIVE Naegi to anyone.

"Listen well, you goldilocks..."

"What? Goldilocks?"

"I won't let you...!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi is mine, you hear? He's mine! MINE-MINE-MINE!"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"You know what I meant, you puny princess!"

"I am not a puny princess!"

"You a wannabe Queen Stepmother! A foil to Snow White!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the infirmary is covered in pitched darkness, and everyone wondered what is going on, and when the lights went on, they saw Naegi and Sonia in an unintentional hug, and this caused Maizono to go ballistic and tries to lynch Sonia but is restrained by Hagakure, as she screamed at the princess not to seduce Naegi into giving in to her charms, and Sonia rebutted saying she did not do it on purspose due to the dark, but Maizono would not listen and insulted her, causing Sonia to insult her in rebuttal.

"YOU HAG!"

"MYNA BIRD!"

"PRINCESS TOADSTOOL!"

"HORNBILL!"

"UGLY DUCKLING!"

"MEDUSA!"

"STUPID MERMAID!"

"UGLY SIREN!"

The lights suddenly went out again and the infirmary went into darkness, and a few seconds later, the lights went back on, where the rest stared wide-eyed seeing someone stood behind Naegi, as the figure is dressed like a western mortician, as the figure is as tall as Hagakure, wearing a black fedora hat, a black tench coat, sporting a grey necktie, grey gloves, black pants, grey boots and a seemingly curled, long hair.

Hagakure shrieked as he said that the figure is the **Undertaker** , and when the figure removed the hat, Naegi gets a clear look, as it turns out that the Undertaker is actually one of Gundam's bear doing another cosplay, just as a small bear dressed like a composer began playing an electronic piano, playing the tune of the Funeral Dirge theme, and Naegi sweat-dropped guessing where this would lead to, and as Naegi is about to back off, the Undertaker grabbed the Luckster and twirled him upside down, holding him and performed the Tombstone Pildriver, and Naegi lay on the floor, knocked out, and Sonia and Maizono stared wide-eyed at the scene, just as several druids entered the infirmary, pushing a casket with wheels and brought out a body bag, and the two girls tried to hold them off until Gundam arrived and ushered the bears off as Sonia berated Gundam again for his negligence.

"Tanaka-kun!"

"I apologize..."

"Why are you so neglectful?!"

"Sorry...this bear sneaked out..."

"Can't you put them in a cage?"

"I will see to it that...

"Do something about it! Naegi-san got clobbered again!"

"My apologies..."

The nurse came and saw what happened, and she sighed as she told Gundam that she would like to have a word with him, and told Naegi's classmates to head back to class, and when Sonia is left, she asks her to look after Naegi as she would take Gundam to Jin's office so as to discuss about what to do with the bears, as the bears seemed to have a LIKING in targeting Naegi. When Naegi is laid on the bed, he is again in slumber, and Sonia sighed as she wonder how she would make up to him after what just happened, and seeing that they are alone again, another NAUGHTY though entered her mind as she lowered his shorts and began caressing his penis, which hardened again and began to give him another phallic massage.

She smirked as she gets to have another fun with him and she continued to rub his erection which went stronger and Naegi's hips began to thrust upward, and after 10 more minutes his body reached its limit and his penis pulsed as he shoots out his SEED which flew upward and landed on his belly, and Sonia wiped it off with the towel before putting his shorts back on, and sat back on the seat as if nothing happened, and soon Naegi woke up, and blinked his eyes, as he noticed his crotch was throbbing after getting another orgasm though he is unaware of what Sonia did to him, and he saw her smiling at him which he smiled in return, not knowing of Sonia giving him a PHALLIC MASSAGE twice.

After that, he left the infirmary and went back to the locker room to change, and there he took off his shorts and is surprised to see that his crotch was shaved, and he wondered if he is dreaming, not knowing that Sonia shaved him earlier while asleep, yet he opted not to question it and puts on his clothes and head back to his classroom where his classmates are waiting.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia get to INTERACT...indirectly. Hope you find it sensual to your likings...

Again another reference here as another of Gundam's bears showed u, and is cosplaying the 1990 version of the Undertaker. Hope you like the comedy here...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Sonia gets to spend some tie together...at his house. Yup...she gets to visit Naegi's house and gets to experience what is like living a normal life...and that's where they would get closer...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	7. House Visit

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where Sonia gets to spend a moment with Naegi...alone.

Read on to see what she has in mind as this chapter picks up the events that happened in the last chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Katei Hōmon_**

Several weeks have passed, and it is now June, in which summer vacation is just around the corner, and many high school students are looking forward to having a summer break announcement from the headmaster, while at the same time, things went on at Hope's Peak Academy, where Naegi recovered from the ordeal he SUFFERED at the hands of Gundam Tanaka's bears who manhandled him before, and Gundam made sure none of the bears would escape and target Naegi again yet it did not stop Maizono from telling Sonia to stay away from Naegi, saying she has EXCLUSIVE RIGHTS over him, which Sonia rebutted, causing the two girls to engage in a word war.

"What was that?"

"You heard, me you puny princess...stay away from Naegi-kun...he's mine!"

"Naegi is not your property!"

"Says who, you ugly duckling?"

"Says me, you walking tape recorder!"

"What?"

"Naegi does not belong to anyone!"

"Naegi-kun is mine, you hear? MINE!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at the sight and sighed as he waited for the time when summer vacation is declared and all he ever wished for is to go home and spend summer laying on bed. As the bell rang, it was dismissal time and Maizono left as she has a rehearsal with her idol members and told Naegi that she has a gig sometime soon and invites him to watch her gig, which he nodded. As Naegi gets up, he is approached by Kizakura and he is told that Jin Kirigiri wanted to have a talk with him which made Naegi wonder why.

A few minutes later, Naegi arrived at the principal's office and there Jin asks Naegi how is he doing, which he says that he is okay, and Jin apologizes to Naegi about the recent happenings that involves Gundam's bears that manhandled him from before, and yet Naegi said it is okay, as recently there were no bears showing up and believed that Gundam has put a firm control over the bears and felt that LUCK was on his side this time, which made Jin smile, seeing that Naegi is optimistic again.

"I see you looked optimistic, Naegi-kun..."

"Well...being optimistic is my saving grace..."

"I am glad you were able to recover quickly..."

"Yeah..."

"Well then, you should enjoy your summer vacation and relax..."

"I will..."

"Good...now you may...huh?"

"What the...?"

Suddenly, the lights went out, which caused the room to go dark for a moment before spotlights flashed and fog enveloped the door, where someone is kneeling, facing away, and the intruder is seen wearing a hood with a cape before standing up, pulling the hood back and turn around, revealing another bear, but is slim-looking, wearing violet short tights, violet boots and is wearing a black wig, in which Kizakura sighed seeing that the bear is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Neville** , and teased Naegi that luck turned against him and Naegi became a bit apprehensive at guessing where this would lead to.

As the bear approached Naegi, the Luckster backed away until pinned against the wall, and the bear glanced at him from head to toe, observing him, and both Jin and Kizakura were quite concerned about this and he told Kizakura to find Gundam and have him restrain the bear, but Kizakura said that the bear appeared to be harmless as he hasn't made a move yet, but Jin insisted that he should summon Gundam at once before something bad might happen, which Kizakura said it might not happen.

"Kizakura...go find Tanaka-kun!"

"Relax...I'm sure that the bear would not do anything..."

"But still..."

"Calm down, Jin..."

"I can't calm down...just go and find Tanaka-kun!"

"Are you sure...?"

"Kizakura!"

"Fine, fine..."

By then Sonia came as she learned that another of Gundam's bears got lost and she guessed that it is after Naegi, and she found the bear, who is confronting the Luckster, but before she could act, the bear began to use cruiserweight wrestling moves and beats up Naegi until the teen was pinned down on the floor, and the bear climbed the cabinet and performed the Red Arrow finishing move, and Naegi was flat on the floor while the bear gets up and does a victory pose until Gundam shows up and smacked the bear on the head, berating him for his actions, which the bear went timid and cringes in fear.

"You fool!"

"Rrrr..."

"I told you to stay put!"

"Rrrr..."

"And why did you attack that boy?!"

"Rrrr..."

"Now come along!"

"Rrrr..."

As Gundam takes the bear away, Sonia tended to Naegi, who moaned at his situation, and Jin chastises Kizakura for not acting immediately, which the scout apologizes, and he and Sonia helped Naegi get up and carried him towards the infirmary, hoping that the Luckster wasn't too hurt at the latest ASSAULT on him, and Jin began to wonder why most of Gundam's bears are targeting Naegi.

-x-

Later, Naegi is cleared to go home, and as he is about to leave, Sonia asks him if he would be okay, which he smiled and said that he is going to be fine, and she decided to accompany him home just in case, as well as to make up for unable to prevent Gundam's bears from assaulting him, and Naegi reluctantly accepted Sonia's offer, and the two teens left the academy and walked their way towards Naegi's house, and while walking, Sonia is fascinated at seeing how ordinary the houses are, which he asks if the houses in her country are different from Japan's, which she confirmed, saying that the people in her country are of middle to high-class, and their houses are VERY above standards compared to the houses of the normal classes, which made Naegi curious about the lifestyles of the Novoselic citizens.

"Really, Sonia-san?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...the houses at my country are very magnificent, but the houses in Japan looks fascinating..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...I sort of envy you..."

"Now, now..."

"I really like this place..."

"Sounds like you want to become a Japanese..."

"Sort of, Naegi-san..."

As they continue to walk home, they soon came across Naegi's neighborhood, and many of the neighbors were taken by surprise upon seeing him walking and talking with a foreign beauty, and they whispered among themselves who Sonia is, as they are unaware that she is the princess of the Novoselic Royal Family, and they began to note that Naegi is starting to get popular with the girls, having seen him a few times walking with popular idol Sayaka Maizono.

"Hey..."

"Look at that..."

"Isn't that Naegi...?"

"He's walking with a beauty..."

"A foreign beauty..."

"He sure is LUCKY..."

"Yeah...first a popular idol...now a foreign blonde..."

"I bet they are a couple...

Neither of the two teens are aware of the gossiping and continued to walk along until they reached the Naegi residence, where Naegi and Sonia came in, and Sonia stared in awe as this was the first time she had entered the house of a COMMONER, something she never set foot in at Novoselic, and while Naegi apologize for having an ordinary house, she said this is nothing and is glad that she would get to experience something like this.

By then Komaru came down and greeted her elder brother, and the two siblings bonded, greeting and hugging each other, and Sonia glanced at them, feeling quite envious due to her being an only child, and there Naegi introduced Komaru to Sonia, and as the two girls greeted and chatted, Komaru was totally surprised upon learning that Sonia is actually a royal princess, especially when she showed proof of her identity, and she began asking Sonia about Novoselic, which Komaru is surprised to hear that Novoselic is a small European country, yet it is rich in resources and its citizen living a comfortable lifestyle.

"...and that is what Novoselic is like..."

"Wow...I had no idea..."

"I hope it piqued your curiosity..."

"Are there mountain alps and lambs there..?"

"Yes, there are..."

"Any rival kingdoms...?"

"Oh, no...there aren't...Novoselic is a peaceful country..."

"I see..."

After that, Komaru went to the living room to watch one of Maizono's televised performances and Naegi invited Sonia to visit his bedroom, where she is again fascinated at the normal designs, and there she saw his family album, which shows a happy portrait of the Naegi family. Naegi was changing clothes as he seemed to forget that Sonia is there and he is only in his brief, and when he turn around, he blushed and grabbed a towel to cover himself, apologizing, which Sonia smiled and said it is okay.

Later, Sonia and Naegi had a talk, where she revealed to him that despite all these, she had a lonely life because aside from being an only child, she had no friends equal to her status, and her parents always told her to socialize people of high status, which made it difficult for her to find friends, and she said she wished that she was born a commoner than being a royal princess, which Naegi touched her hand and told her to be happy with what she gained, stating that she found friends in Hope's Peak Academy, and get to experience something like experiencing Japanese culture and other stuffs.

"...you should be glad that you get to experience things..."

"..."

"And you did find and gain friends...here and at Hope's Peak Academy...so don't feel envious..."

"Naegi..."

"So...be happy..."

"You are right...what am I thinking...? Thanks..."

"Sure...no problem..."

"Naegi..."

Sonia was touched by this and hugged Naegi, thanking him for cheering her up, and though he was blushing, Naegi finds himself drawn to her, and accidentally hugged her in return, and both remained in an embrace for several minutes, and after that they backed away, until both glanced at each other, where he was drawn at her pretty face, and Sonia slowly got drawn to her because of his down to earth personality, and they unknowingly stared at each other, and she slowly went closer, and is unknowingly about to kiss him when Komaru suddenly burst in to the room, calling his name and both elder teens snapped out if it and Naegi accidentally fell off the bed, and Komaru asks if he is okay, unaware of what her elder brother and Sonia were about to do.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Ow..."

"Onii-chan...are you okay...?"

"Ow...yeah...I'm okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"AH, THAT'S RIGHT! THE NEXT PERFORMANCE IS UP NEXT! SAYAKA-CHAN IS ABOUT TO PERFORM HER NUMBER! YOU GOT O SEE THIS! COME ONE, ONII-CHAN!"

"Komaru..."

Komaru was in FANGIRL MODE when she said that Maizono's performance is about to be shown on TV, and Naegi sighed at this yet he was thankful that he was save from what would have been an awkward moment, and by then Naegi's parents came and they were surprised to see that there was a foreign girl inside their son's room, which his dad asks what is going on here and became SUSPICIOUS as he thinks he is going to BED her, which Naegi blushed furiously and defended himself from his dad's accusations, much to Sonia's embarrassment, having figuring out what Mr. Naegi is insinuating.

"So, Makoto...are you going to take this beauty's YOU-KNOW-WHAT...?"

"Dad! Stop talking dirty!"

"So then...I guess you are..."

"You got the wrong idea!"

"Oh...? Then why is there a foreign girl inside your room...?"

"She's a friend...and I...

"Looks like our family will get some foreign..."

"Knock it off, dad!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi and Sonia get to INTERACT...right inside his home...too bad Komaru unintentionally interrupted and his parents get to meet Sonia...

Again another reference here as another of Gundam's bears showed up, and is cosplaying current WWE wrestler Neville. Hope you like the comedy here...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Sonia gets to spend some time together...at his house. Yup...she gets to visit Naegi's house and gets to experience what is like living a normal life...and soon she would invite him to visit her home country...will Naegi accept the offer...?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	8. Invitation

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where Sonia gets to spend a moment with Naegi's parents.

Read on to see what she has in mind as this chapter picks up the events that happened in the last chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Shōtai_**

Later, the scene shifts at the Naegi residence, where Sonia Nevermind is at the dining room, joining the Naegi family in having dinner, and there she got familiar with her schoolmate's family which she became fascinated, and envious, in seeing how this family is living ordinarily and happily, which she noted how the family carried themselves in their daily lives, and there she gets to know more about Japanese culture among the commoners.

The Naegi family, in turn were astounded to learn about Sonia being a European princess, and that they were told about Novoselic, in which she provided a visual sample through her android phone, which Naegi's family were amazed that the country is thriving despite the country being small and Komaru us even surprised to hear that Novoselic exports a huge Japanese media products, which explained how and why Sonia can speak Japanese flawlessly.

By then Mr. Naegi asks Sonia how she came to know about his son, which she answered honestly, and the father and daughter glanced at the Luckster in a rather suspicious manner, and pointed out that he is somewhat a GIRL MAGNET as popular girls seemed to be drawn towards Naegi, first being Maizono and now Sonia, and Mr. Naegi asks his son if he is using a love potion or something, which Makoto flatly denied the accusation.

"Dad!"

"Answer me honestly, son..."

"I did not do anything!"

"Really...?"

"Dad!"

"Then why did a foreign princess became interested in you...?"

"Stop thinking dirty!"

"So you do have a motive...naughty-naughty..."

Sonia sweat-dropped seeing the two bickering, yet she felt really envious as she never get to experience something like this within her own family, as her parents are busy running the country being the king and queen, and that she is an only child, and this made her wish that she was born to an ordinary family like the Naegi family, yet she is glad to experience this so as she can relate to her own people once she gets the chance to mingle with them.

By then Mrs. Naegi asks Sonia what are her plans in the upcoming summer vacation, in which she said that she would visit her home country again and spend there for a month before returning to Hope's Peak Academy, and Naegi's mom told Sonia that she is glad that her son brought Sonia here as she finally gets to meet a friend, which Sonia smiled. By then Komaru interjected and suggested that Sonia invite Makoto to visit Novoselic so that he would get to experience European life there, which Naegi stared wide-eyed and berated Komaru for her comments but she said she sees nothing wrong with it, and the siblings began to bicker.

"Komaru!"

"What?"

"Don't say stuff like that out of the blue!"

"Why not?"

"Its embarrassing!"

"No its not..."

"It is!"

"Its not..."

Mrs. Naegi interjected and tries to calm the two siblings down, yet Sonia considered Komaru's suggestion, seeing that this is a good chance for her to get closer to Naegi and she made the initiative, inviting him to come with her to Novoselic, saying she is due to go back there for a vacation in the next few weeks, and Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing this, unsure how to react, and asks her if its okay, which she smiled and said it is, saying that she wanted to invite a friend to visit her country for at least a few weeks, and both his dad and Komaru gave their approval and urged him to accept the offer much to Naegi's surprise and dismay.

"There you go, onii-chan...Sonia-san says its okay..."

"You really have a talent, Makoto...your GOOD LUCK has enabled you to go to a foreign country..."

"Dad...Komaru!"

"So, onii-chan...take pictures of Novoselic...and bring home some chocolates..."

"And take pictures of a lot of pretty girls...and you can brag it to your friends...as long as they are sexy...oh yeah...make sure you use PROTECTION..."

"DAD! STOP TALKING DIRTY!"

"What? I'm just telling you out of concern..."

"DON'T TALK STUFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF GIRLS!"

Mrs. Naegi tries to restore order here seeing her husband and daughter are getting way out of hand, and yet she decided to encourage her son to go for it seeing that this is a rare opportunity, and when her son said that he still has to work out on his passport she said that it is still in effect, and Sonia said she is willing to shoulder the travel fee and everything else, which surprised him and asks her if its okay for her to do that and she assured to him that she will shoulder the rest.

"But...Sonia-san...is that really okay...?"

"Yes...it will be okay...leave it to me..."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it...I really wanted to bring a friend with me to Novoselic so that I can show to my parents that I have friends who are TALENTED..."

"But...with a talent like mine...?"

"Of course. So it should be fine."

"Okay...thanks..."

"Then it is settled..."

Naegi was embarrassed at this yet he thanked her for the offer, and decided to accept it seeing that his mom is right that this is indeed a rare opportunity and that Sonia is willing to shoulder the expenses, and after a few hours of chatting, it was already night, and Sonia said she has to go back to her dorm, and Naegi is willing to escort her there but Mr. Naegi told her that it is too dangerous at this time and recommended that she spend the night here, which Sonia tried to politely decline at first but is persuaded to accept as Mr. Naegi assured to her that it is safer for her to spend the night here at the house for her own safety.

Much later, the scene shifts inside Naegi's bedroom where the blushing boy is preparing the bed as he would have to share it beside Sonia since he did not have a spare futon but Sonia assured that it is okay, saying she would not mind it, and a reluctant Naegi nodded as they both sat on the bed. Naegi is clad only in his tanktop shirt and small shorts while Sonia is wearing a tanktop shirt that he supplied to her yet she is still wearing her skirt, and this showed some of her upper figure which attracted his curiosity. Naegi couldn't help but admire her figure and slowly got drawn to her beauty.

Sonia was mentally pleased to see that he is noticing her, and deep down she is starting to feel attraction towards him, and she saw this as a chance to get closer to him, and when the two teens settled on the bed, both were staring at the ceiling, in which she asks him if he accepted her offer out of pity or obligation, which he denied, saying that his mom is right that this is an opportunity he couldn't pass up, and said that he is grateful for her offer, and she apologized for suspecting him of something so trivial, but he assured to her that it is okay, relieving her of her guilt.

"...so don't worry, Sonia-san..."

"Thanks...sorry for suspecting you of..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. But...I guess I..."

"You did nothing wrong...but..."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering...what if the people in your country might think if they see me...an ordinary boy..."

"That..."

Naegi then told her that she did nothing wrong, saying that he is quite happy about the invitation, though he said he wonder what her people might think if they see a princess bringing home a friend who is much a commoner, which she smiled and said that she is sure her parents would not mind it, and even said that she is looking forward to that day, and she even said that she does not mind if she gets criticized for bringing a friend who is not of high status, revealing that she is single, and ready to mingle.

Naegi blinked his eyes and wondered if there is anyone who has the guts to ask her out, and he hoped that in his upcoming visit to Novoselic with Sonia as her sponsor would turn out okay, as he wondered what her parents would think of him the moment they meet him for the first time. After a few more minutes of chatting, both decided to go to sleep, as Naegi closed his eyes so he can drift to sleep, while Sonia remained awake, as she glanced at Naegi, her eyes gazed on his face and she is slowly getting drawn to him.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the other room where Naegi's parents are there, and they are discussing about the conversation earlier, which Mrs. Naegi is starting to get worried about her son after she earlier encouraged him to accept Sonia's offer of going to Novoselic, free of charge, and she is wondering how her son would cope staying there for a few weeks at a foreign country, but her husband assured to her that it would be okay, saying that since he would be staying at Sonia's place, it will be fine, which Mrs. Naegi is still worried about this.

"But still..."

"You worry too much, honey...Makoto is already 15...he knows what to do..."

"But dear...Makoto will be alone with a foreign girl..."

"You forget...she's a European princess...and they are going to her palace...so her Royal Family is there...so he is going to be fine."

"You're right..."

"Even I am worried..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but Sonia is with him so it will be okay."

Mr. Naegi admitted that hearing that fact that this would be his son's first foreign trip made home a bit worried, he is upbeat that their son would be okay since Sonia volunteered to be his sponsor and that he is said to be staying at her place, so things would be okay, and he even said that he is looking forward to the souvenirs that Makoto would bring when he comes home, and Mrs. Naegi smacked her husband on the head for the silly remark.

KA-PLAG!

"Ow!"

"Dear! Our son hasn't left yet and all you could think about are souvenirs!"

"Honey...I was just kidding..."

"Don't joke like that!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

"That is enough! Lets go to sleep..."

"Okay...good night...Makoto...you better bring home a photo of a sexy foreign girl so you can brag to your friends and..."

"Dear!"

After a minute of bickering, the Naegi parents decided to go to sleep and worry about the topic tomorrow, and the house slowly went quiet and the night became peaceful.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi got a reprieve as he is not ASSAULTED by Gundam's bears, yet his dad and Komaru made some silly comments, but things took a different turn as Sonia invited Naegi come with her to Novoselic, much to the Naegi family's encouragement. Looks like the Luckster is about to have a FOREIGN adventure, which would commence in the next few chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Naegi preparing his trip to Novoselic...but first, Sonia chooses an easy way to get close to him...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	9. Another Naughty Princess Play

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where Sonia gets to spend a moment with Naegi alone...again.

Read on to see what she has in mind as this chapter picks up the events that happened in the last chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Betsu no Itazurana ōjo no Asobi_**

Hours later, the scene shifts at the bedroom where Naegi is staying, and you can see that Naegi is fast asleep, while you can see Sonia is laying beside him, and there she is having difficulty in getting some sleep for unknown reasons as the time shows that it is already 12:30 AM, and Sonia stared at the ceiling as this is the first time that she could not get some sleep, which she believes that it is due to the excitement she got earlier that Naegi accepted her offer of coming to Novoselic for free.

" _Hmm...so this is what they call insomnia...I guess I got too excited...because Naegi-san will be coming with me..._ "

Sonia glanced at Naegi, seeing that he is fast asleep, and she scooted closer, her face near his, and she took a good at him, seeing that despite being plain-looking, Naegi is pretty cute, and added with his down to earth attitude, she finds herself more drawn to him, as if she is starting to develop a crush towards the Luckster, and wondered if it is possible for her to fall in love with him.

" _Naegi-san...what if...what if I tell you that I have fallen for you...?_ "

Her hand gently stroke his cheek, feeling his soft skin, and her eyes gazed at him, as her attraction towards the sleeping Naegi increases, and she was so absorbed that she unknowingly scooted closer until she unknowingly placed her lips on his, forming a kiss, and after 30 seconds she backed away, surprised and blushing, as she gave away her first kiss, and this slowly made her realize that she is slowly falling for him, and she seemed to be confused at what to do.

" _Oh my...I gave my first kiss away...if he were awake and finds out...what would his reaction be like...?_ "

Naegi, on the other hand, was in a peaceful bliss that he is unaware of what is happening to him, and remained still. Sonia sighed in relief as he did not react to the kiss she gave him, and she slowly sat up and gaze at him. She wonder where this would take them the moment they travel to Novoselic, and she is unsure what would happen after that. She slowly touched her lips as she recalled what she did moments ago and wonder what his reaction would be like if he finds out that she took his first kiss.

By then Naegi seem to stir as he moved, and she braces herself, but yet he remained on bed as he sleepily removed his shirt and went back to sleep. Sonia then glanced at his upper body, seeing that despite his petite build, he looked pretty attractive for an ordinary boy, and her hand slowly caress his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and slowy finds him more attractive.

" _Wow...even if he is slim and a bit shorter...he is still attractive..._ "

Her eyes then gaze downward and glanced at his crotch, and recalled what she did to him at the infirmary at Hope's Peak Academy, and a naughty smirk was formed and she glanced at Naegi, and after making sure that he is asleep, she made her move and slowly removed his shorts until he is only clad in his loose brief. After that she slowly lowered his underwear until his penis wad exposed, and she noted that his private part remained SHAVED, and with a careful move, her fingers began to caress and squeeze his organ in a sensual manner, which moments later his penis began to move, increase in size until reaching FULL STRENGTH.

Sonia smirked as she get to see it again and noted how cute and sensual it looked.

" _Wow...so cute..._ "

Sonia wasted no time as she began to rub the boy's erection up and down in a slow but sensual manner, feeling it throb harder, and she liked the feeling and continued what she is doing, feeling Naegi's penis hardening further, and as she kept on rubbing it, her eyes blinked when Naegi began to move his hips upward as he is meeting with her hand movement, and she became worried for a moment assuming that he is waking up, but he remained asleep and thus she continued to rub his penis, and when she rubbed it a bit hard, his penis throb harder and Naegi thrusts his hips upward, his body absorbed the sensation, and Sonia was slowly getting a bit aroused.

When Naegi appeared to stir, she panicked a bit and puts back his brief up she lay on her side, accidentally raising her skirt until her panties were exposed, and she braces herself for anything, seeing that the bulge on his brief shows that it did little to restrain his erection and can see it forming a straight tent, but then Naegi lay on his side facing Sonia, and unknowingly embraces her, and the bulge of his loose brief presses her crotch, and she mentally squealed feeling his erection pressing her front, and his right arm wrapped around her waist as he scooted closer.

Sonia could feel his erection throbbing and pressing her, and her heart beats faster as heat was slowly forming on her lower body, and this made her quite...excited. Naegi is so close to her, and she never expected she would be in this kind of situation and wonder what would happen next, and yet she finds herself excited a bit and began to wonder if Naegi is aware of what he is doing right now.

" _Naegi-san..hmm...maybe I should try it..._ "

Sonia accidentally wrapped her left leg around his right leg, which allowed Naegi space and in the heat of the moment, he unknowingly thrusts his hips, and his covered erection began to rub her panty-covered crotch, and her heart beats faster as she is starting to get aroused, feeling her womanhood getting rubbed and her body started to crave for more, and Naegi began to press his erection deeper, as if trying to penetrate her ENTRANCE, which almost made her moan, as it aroused her further yet she lets him as she is unsure whether to wake him up or not.

" _Ahh...so good...Naegi-san...are you...really asleep...?_ "

Naegi continued to thrust his hips as his erection kept rubbing her crotch, and she is getting more and more aroused, feeling his erection throbbing harder, and her body was enjoying the feeling she felt but then she realized that if this goes on they both might get carried away, and so she gently pushed back until he is laying on his back, and thankfully Naegi remained asleep and seemed to be unaware of what he is doing, his eyes closed and Sonia glanced at her panties, blushing upon seeing a wet spot on her crotch.

She then glanced at Naegi seeing he is still asleep, and she wondered if he is aware of his surrounding, but then her eyes blinked when he unknowingly pushed down his loose brief and exposed his hard penis, and her eyes gaze on it, seeing it throb back and fro, and she was so absorbed by the sight that her fingers reached for it and caressed the HEAD, feeling it throb harder and his hips thrust upward, and Sonia finds herself unable to resist as she played with her friend's erection, caressing the HEAD further as she could feel his organ throbbing harder, feeling its smooth skin and the throbbing of his organ which made her like the feeling further.

" _So good...maybe I should continue this while he is still asleep..._ "

She then saw a small bottle of baby oil near the bed and she took it and rubbed a small amount o her palm and began rubbing the boy's penis, giving it a slippery feel but this served to arouse the boy further, as it throbbed harder and Sonia began to massage it in a sensual manner, slow yet steady, and his hips seem to reciprocate the feeling as it rise and fall, meeting with her hand rubbing, and he unconsciously moaned a bit, and Sonia glanced at him for a moment before resuming her action, as her left hand began to knead his balls, and with her other hand rubbing his erection, she could feel his organ throbbing harder and harder.

As the minutes passed by, Sonia continued to rub his erection, which was slow and steady, and when she glanced at the clock, she realized that Naegi was aroused for close to 15 minutes, and she poured a little amount of baby oil on her palm and began to increase her rubbing a bit, and soon she felt his hips thrusting a bit hard as his penis hardening as well, and this made her a bit more excited as she slowly increased the rubbing, feeling his erection hardening in her hand, her eyes gaze on the HEAD, and her fingers accidentally rubbed it and this caused his penis to throb harder, and after a few minutes, she noticed that his stomach muscle was getting tense, his hips thrusting, and his penis throbbing non-stop, and she realized that he is close to release.

" _Is he...? Okay...let's see how he would EXPLODE..._ "

After several seconds of rubbing, Sonia stared in awe as she felt Naegi's erection throbbing and pulsing, and his SEED fired away, shooting upward and landed on his belly, which was quite a lot and a bit thick, each shot fired after a five-second interval, her eyes gazed in awe and amazement as she gets to see another ejaculation up close, and she noted that his penis fired eight shots in 40 seconds, feeling his organ pulsing, and even Naegi's organ emptying itself, Sonia continued to rub his penis, wanting to see him release some more, but after a few seconds, she felt his organ softening, and so she stopped her actions, took a tissue to wipe off the evidence, puts his brief back on and secretly puts his shorts back on before settling on the bed.

" _Ahh...that was fun..._ "

Sonia smiled as she gets to enjoy a naughty night before she finally went to sleep, and she hoped that Naegi is unaware of what she did a while ago.

-x-

The time now is 07:00, and Naegi opened his eyes as he is awake, and stretched his arms after a good night, yet he seemed to have a vague recollection about last night, feeling that he had a dream where he is pleasured by a girl, and he wondered if that was the dream he had, unaware that Sonia pleasured him last night, and there he glanced at his side where Sonia remained asleep, and he stared at her, noting her beauty which for the first time, he slowly took notice of her and felt a bit of attraction towards her, which he felt that this is the first time he felt such attraction.

" _...Sonia-san sure looks pretty..._ "

By then Sonia slowly woke up and smiled, seeing that Naegi is glancing at her, and she slowly sat up as the two teens began to greet each other, though Sonia was a bit cautious as she hoped that Naegi did not suspect anything about the events from last night, and noted that he appeared to be fine and not suspect anything. She mentally sighed in relief seeing that he is unaware of what she did to him last night and she greeted him which he also greeted her in return.

"Ah, good morning, Naegi-san."

"Good morning, Sonia-san."

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah...how about you?"

"Felt good..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, I am fine..."

"?"

As both teens got up, Naegi fixed the bed and Sonia just glanced at him as she finds herself getting drawn to him, and after fixing the bed, he is ready and as Sonia is ready to leave the bedroom, Naegi offered to escort her to the dining room which she accepted, but as the two got close, her hand accidentally touched his crotch, and her fingers brushed against it where she felt that Naegi's penis was hard and she looked down, where she saw that his shorts has a STRAIGHT TENT, and the Luckster blushed and turn around, finding his shirt while Sonia smirked a bit while staring at her hand, feeling a bit excited that she got to touch the boy's erection again.

After putting his shirt on, Naegi apologized to Sonia which she assured that it is alright and said it was her fault, and the two bicker a bit over whose fault is it, not knowing that they are getting closer to each other.

"Really...I'm sorry..."

"No...it is alright..."

"But..."

"Do not worry, Naegi-san...it is natural for your penis to get hard in the morning..."

"But still..."

"Can I see it..."

"Eh?"

"Oops...forget what I daid...!"

By then Komaru entered the bedroom and told the two that breakfast is ready, and both Naegi and Sonia stopped their bickering and nodded as they followed Komaru and are heading downstairs, going towards the dining room where Mrs. Naegi had just prepared breakfast and the three teens took their seats and began to eat, and there Mrs. Naegi told her son that he should work on renewing his passport this week, so that he could apply a tourist visa at the Novoselic Embassy, which he nodded.

"Makoto...you should go to the Novozelic Embassy this week."

"Yes, Mom..."

"You need to renew your passport...otherwise yoy can't travel."

"I will."

"Summer vacation is coming...and if you managed to renew your passport this week...you can get it in two weeks from now."

"Sure...no problem."

"That is good to hear."

"Okay, mom."

As the three teens continued, Mr. Naegi came downstairs to join them in having breakfast, and there the three teens greeted him, which he greeted in return, and there he asks Sonia if Naegi treated her right after sleeping inside his roon, which she assured that the his eldest child is a good gentleman, and there Mr. Naegi cautions her that Naegi is easily swoon by pretty girls, causing a blushing Naegi to bicker with his dad, there Mrs. Naegi twists the ears of her husband and son just to get them ti stop bickeing in front of Sonia.

"That is enough, you two!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch, mom!"

"You two are acting too childish in front of a guest! Where ate your manners?"

"Calm down, dear...!"

"It was dad who started it...!"

"Whatever the case! You two will behave! Understand?"

"Yes, dear..."

"Yes, mom..."

Sonia sweat-dropped at the sight yet his made her feel envious as it reminded her of how her family is like and this made her wish that she is born as an ordinary person after experiencing living with an ordinary family, and yet she opted to act casually as hours later she is escorted by Naegi as they went back to her dorm to change clothes and prepare to attend classes at Hope's Peak.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it was a rather sensual one...and Sonia was LUCKY to score her first kiss with Naegi even if he was asleep...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Naegi preparing his trip to Novoselic...as summer vacation arrives...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...

:)


	10. Preparing For Summer Vacation

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick thing off where the last chapter left, as Naegi is preparing himself to get a passport and/or visa in order to go to Novoselic, and Sonia will help him.

Read on and see what happens.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 10** **:** **Natsuyasumi no Junbi**_

A few weeks later, things went well, as Naegi went to the Novoselic Embassy to apply for a travelling permit that would allow him to travel to Novoselic, and while the embassy officials there were skeptical to the point of doubting him, they were put in their places upon seeing Sonia and are told that Naegi will accompany her to the country in the next few weeks, and soon Naegi went to a series of interviews which lasted for over an hour.

After that, the two teens hang out at an outdoor snack bar and they began talking about what transpired, as she apologized to him for the way the Novoselic Embassy officials treated him, though Naegi said it is okay, she said that she will not tolerate such acts and vowed to speak to the Novoselic ambassador and see to it that something like this would not happen again.

"Really, Sonia-san…there is no need to…"

"No…I will see to it that something like this will never happen again."

"Um…"

"You don't deserve that kind of treatment…it is unfair."

"Yeah…right…"

"As princess of Novoselic…I will not tolerate such behavior…I will see to it that the Novoselic Ambassador be informed of this."

"Oh…okay…"

"…"

Naegi-sweat-dropped seeing that Sonia is so headstrong and decided to let her do her thing, and a week later, Naegi got his passport and traveling visa, and he is informed that he is allowed to go to Novoselic, and both he and Sonia are scheduled to go a few days after summer vacation commences. Sonia is happy to see this development while Naegi wondered if this would offer good things for him, and sensed that this may be a sign of GOOD LUCK, as he never traveled abroad before, and Sonia said that his talent is proof of it which he tries to humbly brush off the compliment.

"Really…?

"Yes…the fact that you got through the interview is because you are LUCKY…"

"Um…"

"Then you really have the talent…"

"No…not really…I'm just…"

"No need to be humble…"

"…"

"You are fortunate, Naegi-kun…"

By then, Sonia requested that he keep his impending vacation a secret as she do not want to cause unwanted attention, which he slowly realized that she has a point, as he do not want his classmates to make a fuss over it, so he agreed to her suggestion and both choose to keep it a secret for now, and both went home to rest.

-x-

Several days later, about nearly two weeks, it was announced at Hope's Peak that summer vacation will commence in a few days, and the students there are excited, and you can see that they are looking forward to the vacation as they want to hit the beach for a summer getaway, and most of the students there could not wait for vacation day arrive and some are even bragging at what they would do once summer vacation commences, and how they would spend the weeks before the resumption of classes.

"VACATION!"

"SUUMER IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!"

"I'M GONNA HIT THE BEACH!"

"SUNBATHING!"

"GIRLS IN BIKINI!"

"THE MALL!"

"GIRL HUNTING!"

"YEE-HAW!"

Later, the scene shifts at the cafeteria of Hope's Peak where Naegi is there, and with him are Maizono and Kuwata, and there he heard from Maizono that she is going to help Kuwata find a good manager as he asks for her help in trying to enter a music career which surprises him since he knows that Kuwata is assured of a successful baseball career once he graduates, and he asks him why he decided to try his hand in getting into music, and Naegi is told of the reason why.

Naegi just nodded as he realized that it is true that there are some restriction to a baseball player and he wishes Kuwata luck in his future endeavor, and there Kuwata changed the subject and asks Naegi what is he intending to do once summer vacation commences, and Maizono eyed Naegi as she hoped that he is free this summer vacation, intending to have him for herself and to prevent Sonia from "hogging him", unaware that Sonia has already "secured" the Luckster for the duration of the vacation.

"So, Naegi…what will you do this summer?"

"Well…"

"Hmm..?"

"Actually…"

"I'm listening…"

"Um…"

"Come on…tell us…"

"?"

Naegi sweat-dropped at Maizono for staring at him intently, and had to think of a way to avoid a possible complication and said that he is going to visit his relatives at his home province, which his two classmates took his words for it, and Maizono mentally whined as she wanted to have Naegi all to herself this summer vacation as she felt this was her chance to have him knowing that Sonia would be away for the summer.

" _Darn…and I thought I would have him all to myself…_ "

By then the trio overheard a few girls from a different section discussing about Tanaka bringing in another TALENTED bear, and one of the girls told her classmate that the bear she saw was CHARMING, which the other girls raised an eyebrow and asks her if she is sure about what she said, which the girls said it is true as she saw it with her own eyes, saying that the bear has a TALENT and even danced with her, though in a rather SEDUCTIVE way.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"A seductive –looking bear, you say?"

"Uh-huh…"

"What does the bear looked like?"

"Well…"

"Is he a charmer or something…"

"What kind of bear is he?"

By then the speakers of the cafeteria began to play a tune, which was seductive and is reminiscent of an 80's tune where a dancer is dancing while doing a strip performance that is similar to the performance of the Chippendales, and there someone came inside the cafeteria, where the students dining there saw what appeared to be a white-furred bear, wearing a black-colored bathrobe with a belt, and is wearing a shoulder-length black wig and sporting a fake moustache, and stood in the middle, placed his paws behind his head and swayed his hips in a circular motion, giving off an impression of a strip dancer which the girls inside the cafeteria cooed seeing how cute the bear is.

It turns out that this bear is another of Tanaka's pet bears and he is cosplaying as **RAVISHING RICK RUDE** , and the bear smirked in a seductive way and licked his lips with his tongue, and the three Class 78 classmates sweat-dropped at the scene, and they commented that trouble is brewing, and Kuwata advises Naegi to prepare himself sensing that the bear may be here to target him, which Naegi sweat-dropped at the thought as he recalled the last time he had another bear encounter.

"Uh-oh, Naegi…"

"What?"

"You better bolt out of here…this doesn't look like it's going to be a lucky day for you…"

"Seriously…?"

"Better get going before that bear notices you…it looks like very bear has an EYE on you…"

"Geez…"

"Do it…"

"…"

Meanwhile, Sonia happened to pass by and saw the scene, and seeing Naegi there, she realized that he may be in trouble and contacted Tanaka, and she stared in HORROR upon hearing that the bear in question is the same bear that Tanaka is looking for, having escaped his cage and feared that Naegi is the target and told him where the bear is, and urged him to hurry.

As the scene shifts back towards the cafeteria, you can hear the music from the speaker still playing as the bear seductively unties the belt of his bathrobe, the girls cooed at the cuteness of the bear, and when the robe fell off, everyone stared at what they saw, and the bear is wearing a white-colored long tights where the crotch area has Naegi's face designed printed there, and Naegi himself sweat-dropped, and Maizono became worried and told Naegi that he is being targeted again, and a bewildered Naegi is shocked by this and is being told to make a run for it.

"Naegi-kun…!"

"Wh-what…?"

"You're being targeted!"

"Eh?"

"You better get going!"

"Uh…"

"Hurry!"

"…"

The bear, however approached Naegi, and placed his paws behind his head and began swaying his hips in a circular motion, and the Luckster sweat-dropped further as he had a feeling that BAD LUCK is about to hit him, and as Naegi is about to move past the bear, the bear smiled seductively and grabbed the Luckster, and held him in a semi-laying position and kissed him on the lips, and everyone gasped in surprise as the bear is kissing Naegi, and the Luckster was waving his arms non-stop, and there the bear lets go of Naegi, which the teen lay on the floor, clutching his neck while making exaggerated gestures that he has been POISONED, as he could not believe he was kissed by a bear, and the bear swayed his hips seductively in a sign of triumph.

Maizono was agitated and confronted the bear, telling him to stop bullying Naegi, but the bear smirked seductively and grabbed Maizono, and kissed her as well, her arms waving non-stop as her body shivered in fright, and when let go, the bear again danced seductively as Maizono screamed in disgust at losing her FIRST KISS, bemoaning that her first kiss was intended for Naegi and is stolen by a NAUGHTY BEAR.

"WWWAAAAHHH! MY FIRST KISS STOLEN! I WAS SAVING IT FOR NAEGI!"

By then Tanaka arrived and ushered the bear away as Sonia assists Naegi, asking him if he is okay, which he slowly nodded, showing signs of being traumatized, and Sonia berated Tanaka for his negligence, which Tanaka apologized though Sonia was not convinced of this and told him to secure his bears as they are causing distress towards Naegi.

"Really, Tanaka! You're so negligent!"

"I apologize…"

"When will you learn not to be so lenient?"

"Forgive me…"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I will escort this bear away…"

"Hurry before trouble brews!"

"…"

Sonia saw Naegi shivering in trauma while Maizono was crying and throwing a fit, and the other students sweat-dropped seeing that this was at least an entertaining moment but was ruined as they deduced that the bear may be BISEXUAL, having kissed a boy and a girl, and they both fell sorry for Naegi and Maizono, seeing that the two teens are being escorted out of the cafeteria.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi passed the interview and it would be a matter of time before he would go to Novoselic. While he gets a good luck for passing the interview, he got a bad luck after being kissed by a bear.

This idea came after Rick Rude was inducted in the recent WWE Hall of Fame, and I sure missed him for being one of the good wrestlers of the 80's and 90's after passing away in 1999.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi finally gets to leave Japan and leave with Sonia, but expect a bit of tension as someone wants to stop him…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. Leaving For Novoselic

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick thing off where the last chapter left, as Naegi is preparing himself to leave for Novoselic, with Sonia coming along.

Read on and see what happens when someone tries to stop him...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11** **:**_ _ **Noboserikku ni Mukau** **  
**_

A few days later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy, where it shows that school life is ongoing as usual, as today is the last day of classes, and many students are waiting for the last subject to end as they are excited to start the summer vacation, yet the time right now is 09:30, and the students are discussing the latest trending news, in which is about the incident three days ago when one of Gundam Tanaka's bears showed up and STOLE a COUPLE OF KISSES from Naegi and Maizono, in which they find humor at recalling how the bear, who cosplsyed as Rick Rude, strutted before MANHANDLING Naegi.

"Man...did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It was hilarious..."

"I really got a few laughs..."

"Feel sorry for those two..."

"Yeah...especially that Naegi."

"Who would have thought that bear intends to kiss that Naegi?"

"Makes me wonder if that bear is BISEXUAL or not..."

Likewise, the scene shifts at Class 78, where you can see Naegi is RECOVERING from the ordeal as he felt traumatized and humiliated at what he went through, and he tries to forget what happened, though Kuwata teases Naegi over it saying that he sure attracts the cutest things which Naegi only bemoaned and rebut the punchlines thrown at him.

"Feeling okay now, Naegi?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Boy, you sure are a magnet..."

"How so?"

"Attracting girls is one thing...but bears..."

"..."

"You even attracted a bear and kissed you..."

"Kuwata!"

Likewise, Maizono is still shown to be traumatized as her first kiss is stolen by the naughty bear and her classmates tried to cheer her up, such as Asahina and Hagakure, which partially worked though they told her that there is no such thing as a first kiss since it is just a kiss.

"Oh, come on...cheer up, Maizono-chan."

"Yeah...don't worry about it."

"Th-thanks..."

"Oh, Maizono-chan...don't fret over something like losing your first kiss...there's no such thing as a FIRST KISS..."

"She's right, Maizono-chi..."

"Um...thanks, Hagakure-san...Asahina-san..."

"Sure..."

"Want me to read you a fortune...?"

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Class 77, where you can see Sonia berating Tanaka over the bears roaming in Hope's Peak, and sternly reminded him not to let his eyes off on the bears as she pointed out what happened recently, which she says that most of his bears are targeting Naegi, and Tanaka promised that it will never happen again.

"Please, Tanaka-san...keep an eye on them..."

"Yes...I will see to it..."

"Seriously...why are your bears targeting Naegi-san?"

"I don't know why..."

"Just make sure it will not happen again."

"You have my word."

"Good."

"..."

After that, Yukizome came and classes commenced and the day went on until it was afternoon, and there Sonia meet up with Naegi at the hallway where she told him that her contact at the Novoselic Embassy called her and said that the next commercial flight to Novoselic would be in three days from now and she said that she was able to get first class seats as well as he would be staying at the Royal Palace as her guest, which Naegi stared in surprise and asks if this is okay.

"Of course it is okay."

"But...don't you think its...?"

"Nonsense...you are my friend...and my guest...of course you deserve..."

"Well...being a foreign princess...don't you think your people would..."

"I care less about their shallow comments. You are my guest and I will see to it that no one harasses you, Naegi-san."

"Um...okay...thanks."

"Good...just look forward to our summer vacation."

"Okay."

Sonia smiled and said that he should not worry about anything else as she did this because Naegi is her friend, and she told him that he will enjoy his upcoming vacation and he will get the best experience in his whole life, and urged him to accept it, which made Naegi get drawn to her beauty and charm, so after several minutes of hesitation, the Luckster finally accepted her offer.

"Okay...thanks."

"Sure."

"..."

"No need to be shy, Naegi-san."

"Um...yeah...okay."

"I promise that your upcoming vacation would be a memorable one."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Not far, Yuto Kamishiro accidentally overheard it and left, grinning as he would get to find entertainment in someone finding out that a rival girl is about take Naegi away on a foreign vacation and could not wait to see how it would turn out.

As the day ended, which classes ended as well, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy announced that summer vacation has started, and every Hope's Peak Students cheered as they can begin their vacation, excited to have fun and relax.

"YAHOO!"

"SUMMER HAS STARTED!"

"YIPPEE!"

"NO MORE HOMEWORK, NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE TEACHERS' DIRTY LOOK!"

"I CAN GO TO THE MALL NOW!"

"SLEEP ON MY BED!"

"I CAN WATCH TV ALL DAY!"

"ICE CREAM!"

-x-

Later that night, Naegi told his family that he will be leaving for Novoselic in three days, which surprised them a bit as they did not expect that he would be leaving so soon, but they accepted it and told him to be careful, which he is glad to hear it, but then they made insanely requests to him to bring some souvenirs once he comes back from his vacation, causing Naegi to moan in disbelief, seeing that it is impossible to grant such requests.

"Makoto...please bring home some imported perfumes..."

"And some imported watches..."

"Onii-chan...bring home some of the best imported chocolates..."

"Eh? That's impossible!"

"Oh, and do be careful..."

"It is a foreign land out there..."

"You might take a foreign beauty in bed..."

"Mom! Dad!"

-x-

Three days later, the scene shifts at Tokyo International Airport where Naegi and Sonia arrived, and they just passed security and screening, and their luggage were being loaded and all they have to do is wait fir their assigned flight to be announced before boarding, and the two teens waited at the departure area and Sonia asks if he is excited to head for Novoselic, in which he said that he is quite nervous as this would be his first time to head to a European country.

Sonia smiled and promised him that his upcoming vacation would be a memorable one and even said that she will be his tour guide so as to show him around Novoselic, which Naegi thanked her and replied that he will enjoy his stay there and take pictures so as to show his family the places he would go, which Sonia encouraged him to do so.

"Then by all means...go on, Naegi-san."

"Yeah..."

"If you need help in getting pictures, I will provide you one."

"Thanks."

"I am glad to have met you."

"Yeah...me too."

"Naegi-san..."

"..."

However, Maizono suddenly showed up, and confronted Naegi and Sonia despite being restrained by her idol members as she learned from Kamishiro about Naegi's foreign vacation and URGES him to stay away from Sonia, saying she just want to make him a BABY-MAKER so she can have a prince and make Naegi a FIGUREHEAD king just to show off thr royal family, which irked Sonia and the SHSL Princess and the SHSL Idol to bicker at one another.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, you perverted princess!"

"Who are you calling PERVERTED?!"

"Who else am I referring to, you blond-haired ROYAL WHORE!"

"Watch your tongue, you myna bird!"

"What?!"

"You have no right accusing me of that!"

"I won't let you have Naegi-kun! You'll have to go over my dead body!"

Naegi stared in horror as the passengers began to gather and can hear them murmuring about the popular idol arguing with a European princess, and wanting to spare them from media scrutiny, he tries to calm them down which Sonia is willing, but Maizono would not relent and gave Naegi and ultimatum, asking him to choose between her and Sonia, and he is in a bind as he did not want to hurt their feelings and he tries to reason with Maizono, with little success.

"Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun...are you going to choose that ROYAL WHORE over me?"

"But..."

"Please...choose..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Her or me?"

"Um..."

"Who will you choose?"

Their bickering, however, was halted when a bear showed up, which was the same bear at Hope's Peak Academy, and this is the bear who cosplayed as Rick Rude, and the bear is wearing a robe and placed his paws behind his head while swaying his hips seductively which both Naegi and Maizono trembled, and the bear took off his robe to reveal his long tights which has Maizono's face printed, but she tries to put up a brave face and confronted the bear, arguing, but the bear grabbed and held her in a semi-laying position and kissed her, and her arms waved non-stop until she was dropped to the floor as the bear danced seductively in front of the crowd.

As Maizono cried in a tantrum-like fit, the bear began to dance seductively in front of Naegi, which the Luckster was shivering in fright until Gundam Tanaka came and smacked the bear with a bat which knocked him cold. Tanaka apologized saying he brought the bear here to have it shipped back to its country of origin due to the bear's bisexual antics as well as being told by the headmaster to have it barred from the academy.

Sonia sighed in annoyance, and by then their flight number was announced and Sonia told Naegi that their flight is being called but Naegi was worried about leaving Maizono behind, but Sonia said it is okay, and he is persuaded to head for the departure area and are boarding the plane, and Maizono tries to go after them but her idol members restrained her and told her to let him go, saying that there are other cute guys around and she should stop her antics as this would affect her image as an idol.

"Sayaka...!"

"Calm down, will you?"

"Please...let him go...!"

"Ayaka's right...there are other cute guys...stop chasing after that brat...I even bet he's just after her ROYAL VIRGINITY..."

"Satomi!"

"What?"

"You're not helping!"

"What am I supposed to say?"

However, the bear showed up again and grabbed Maizono in a semi-laying position, and kisses her again before dropping her to the floor, and began dancing seductively before being taken away by Tanaka, and you can see Maizono throwing another tantrum-like fit as her fellow idol members try to calm him down, with little success.

-x-

At the airplane, which will take off on 8 minutes, the scene shifts inside where Naegi is sitting on his seat, and he felt that he heard someone throwing a fit, yet he is unsure who, unaware that it was Maizono, and Sonia persuaded him to relax as their flight is about to commence, and Naegi nodded seeing that she is right and lay back on his seat and puts on the seat belt as minutes later, the airplane began to take off and the two teens' trip to Novoselic has commenced.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi finally gets to go to Novoselic with Sonia as his sponsor...so expect these two to spend some QUALITY TIME together.

Maizono shows up and tries to stop Naegi from leaving, but the bear from last chapter shows up and foils her attempt...

This idea came after Rick Rude was inducted in the recent WWE Hall of Fame, and I sure missed him for being one of the good wrestlers of the 80's and 90's after passing away in 1999.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi finally arrives at Novoselic…but this also attracts some attention and a conflict is about to brew...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	12. Arrival At Novoselic

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick thing off where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Sonia are about to arrive at Novoselic, and things will take a turn for the...well...read on below...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 12** **:**_ ** _Novoselic e no tōchaku_** _ **  
**_

About an hour after departing from Japan, you can see the airplane flying as it is now past the Asian continent, and the airplane has several hours left before reaching Europe, and the scene shifts inside where you can see Naegi sitting on the seat next to the window, watching the skies and beside him was Sonia, and there the two teens are chatting, in which they are having a good time as she tells him about Novoselic, its culture, and its landmark, which piqued his interest as he wondered what to expect there once he and Sonia arrive.

As the two teens are talking, they were unaware that some of the passengers are residents of Novoselic, and they recognized Sonia as the princess, and were intrigued at seeing her sitting next to Naegi and wondered if he is just a friend or if he is Sonia's suitor, which the passengers whispered among themselves speculating the relationship between the two, which sparked a gossip that soon spread to the social media within Novoselic.

"Look…"

"It's princess Sonia…"

"How lovely she is…"

"Who's that boy?"

"Is he a friend of hers?"

"Must be a suitor…"

"Look how close they are…"

"I bet they are dating…"

Neither Sonia or Naegi are aware of this as they continued to talk and enjoy each other's company while their flight is ongoing, and Sonia is hoping that their vacation would not encounter any problem, though she has no idea that their problem has begun.

-x-

At Novoselic, the scene shifts at the Royal Palace, where the King and Queen are directing their staff to prepare everything as Sonia will arrive in four hours, and while the Queen is happy to see her daughter coming home for a vacation, the King felt that something unexpected might happen, and hoped that things would go well without incident, yet the Queen can see her husband getting a bit stressed out and tries to get him to relax and calm him down a bit.

"My love…why are you so stressed up?"

"Well, my dear…I always look out for our family…and for the country…"

"Then why…?"

"I am worried that the paparazzi would make a big deal out of Sonia if they see her do something weird…"

"Oh, you worry too much…it's good that she is coming here for a vacation before she heads back to Japan…"

"That is what worries me…we do not know what she is doing there while we are not watching her…"

"Now, now…Sonia is old enough to know what is right or…"

"But still…"

However, the chancellor came running in, and panted upon facing the king, and when the king asks the chancellor what is wrong, he is told that rumors began spreading about Sonia having a possible suitor, if not lover. The chancellor showed to the king the cellphone where it showed the pictures about Sonia and Naegi close together, and this made the king quite concerned, as he wanted Sonia to have a lover who is also of Royal Blood and not a COMMONER, which the chancellor urged him to discipline Sonia once she arrives at the royal palace.

"Sire! Heed my advice! Once Sonia arrives, have her grounded to her room! She must be re-educated and follow the traditions of Novoselic!"

"Well…"

"Please, sire! The reputation of the Royal Family is on the line!"

"I…see…"

"And that boy in the cellphone…he must be deported at once…"

"But…"

"He may be a spy…intending to woo your daughter so he may have access to the palace and…"

"!"

The queen heard this and felt that the two men are overreacting and she told the chancellor not to jump to conclusion saying that the ones who took the pictures may have misunderstood what they saw, but the chancellor insisted that Sonia must know her place and should act like the royal princess and not like a peasant, pointing out that Naegi may be a bad influence thus he must be deported back to where he came from, but the queen sternly told the chancellor that he has no right controlling Sonia's action like that, and he should respect Sonia's decision on who she want to be with.

"But your majesty…!"

"Look here!"

"Huh?"

"My daughter is old enough to choose who she wants to hang out with! And if she thinks that the boy she is with is only a friend, so be it!"

"But…what if he is a spy? What if he has an ulterior motive towards your daughter?"

"Then let us wait till Sonia arrives, then we will get the answers from her…but for now, you will do no such thing!"

"But…"

"That is my word!"

The king sighed as he never thought that problems like these would appear all of the sudden, and he hoped that Sonia would not act rebelliously once she arrive home, as he intend to have a word with her later.

-x-

 ** _Four hours later..._**

The scene shifts at the Novoselic International Airport, where Sonia and Naegi arrived, and the Luckster is surprised to see many people approaching and greeting Sonia, seeing that she is well-recognized in her country and is somewhat popular as many lined up to shake her hand which Sonia happily obliges as she greeted her countrymen, residents and tourists.

"Princess Sonia!"

"Welcome back!"

"Hello…"

"You are so graceful…"

"We are glad to have you as Novoselic's princess"

"Oh, please…we are all equal here…"

"Of course not…you are the future ruler…"

"And we hope you would lead us to greatness…"

Naegi smiled seeing that she is adored by her countrymen, and understood why she was given the title of SHSL Princess, yet he felt quite out of place since he is a foreigner accompanying Sonia here, and hoped that he won't be noticed, as he dislike being stand out, and he just stood there waiting for Sonia to finish greeting her people.

However, he noticed that some of the passengers are backing away from him, and when Naegi turned around, he stared in shock seeing a Caucasian-furred bear standing behind him, and you can hear the other passengers showing worried reactions as they try to stay calm and urges Naegi to stay calm and not provoke the bear so he won't be attacked, as some called for security to come to Naegi's aid as they are worried for him.

"Boy…stay still…"

"Don't provoke that bear…"

"Help is on the way!"

"Stay calm…"

"Everything will be okay…"

"Oh boy…I just arrived at Novoselic and now BAD LUCK followed me here…"

"Where are the guards?"

"That boy needs help!"

However, Naegi blinked his eyes as he noticed that he has seen the bear before, and saw the bear wearing a black, shoulder-length wig, a fake moustache, and when Naegi looked downward, he noticed the bear wearing long tights and his face printed at the crotch area, and there the bear placed his paws behind his head and swayed his hips in a circular motion, which Naegi realized that it was the same bear he encountered in Tokyo.

"Oh no…not again…!"

Sonia was equally surprised as she wondered how the bear, cosplaying a **Rick Rude** , ended up at Novoselic, and she tells Naegi to run for it, which the Luckster is more than willing to oblige, not wanting to experience another embarrassing moment.

"Naegi-san!"

"Uh…"

"You better run for it!"

"Uh…"

"Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

"Why is that bear doing here?"

"Don't ask me!"

As Naegi is about to make a run for it, the bear grabbed Naegi, holding him in a semi-laying position and kisses him on the lips, and the Luckster's arms flapped non-stop as the passengers gasped at what they saw, and are in a state of disbelief at what the bear did to Naegi, some feeling sorry while others are bemused at the rather hilarious scene.

"My word!"

"Did you see that?"

"That bear kissed that boy…"

"And is dancing like a stripper…"

"Is that bear…GAY?"

"Who knows?"

"Well…this is one funny scene…"

"Yes…and a hilarious one at that…"

The bear dropped Naegi on the floor as he began to sway and dance seductively while the Luckster CONVULSES in an exaggerated way, but Sonia saw a passenger carrying a bag that has a baseball bat, and she grabbed the bat and smacked the bear on the head, knocking the bear out, and by then a Novoselic citizen came, and sighed in dismay. It turns out that this man came from Japan and bought the bear from Gundam Tanaka, as the man is revealed to be a ringmaster of a Novoselic circus and brought the bear with him back, once they arrived at Novoseloc the bear sneaked out, found Naegi, and the rest is history.

Sonia learned about this and berated the man for his carelessness which the man apologized, promising to ensure that the bear won't trouble anyone again even though Sonia is visibly irked and annoyed at the situation at hand.

"Are you the owner of that bear?"

"Um…yes…"

"How can you be so careless?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Look what that bear did to my friend! I could have your head for that!"

"A thousand pardons, your highness!"

"Take that bear and leave…NOW!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Soon Novoselic airport officials came and assisted Naegi, and gave him water to drink, and minutes later he finally calmed down and Sonia apologized to Naegi about what happened, which he smiled as he used his optimism to assure that he is okay, even though he is still visibly shaken by that incident since it happened in front of a lot of people.

"Naegi-san…I am sorry…"

"Uh…it's…okay…"

"No, it is not…"

"I'm fine…"

"Calm down…"

"Um…"

"Please…calm yourself…"

"…"

Sonia then stood with Naegi and talked to him so that he would calm down, and once he is, there they will proceed to the royal palace so that they can settle down and rest, and little do the two teens know that the Royal family are having problems of their own as they are dealing with the rumors spreading about Sonia and Naegi, as King Nevermind is concerned about his daughter being perceived to be dating a mere commoner, and the chancellor is aggravating the situation by claiming that Naegi is trying to woo Sonia so that he can take advantage of the Royal family.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi and Sonia finally arrived at Novoselic…but trouble arose as one of Gundam Tanaka's bear ends up there and caused trouble for Naegi….

Moreover, trouble is also brewing at the Royal Palace, as someone there disapproves Sonia's choice of friend, and is using the king and queen to gain control over Sonia…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi arrives with Sonia at the Royal Palace…where he is given a rather COLD reception…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	13. Cold Reception

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick thing off where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Sonia are about to arrive at the royal palace that houses the Kingdom of Novoselic, and things will take a turn for the...well...read on below...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 13** **:**_ ** _Reigū_** _ **  
**_

As the scene shifts at the luggage area of Novoselic International Airport, Naegi is waiting for his luggage to emerge from the machine as Sonia came after using the restroom, and there she greeted him and asks if he is feeling okay, which he nodded, and she apologized for what happened earlier, which he said it is okay and assured to her that he is doing fine now, and Sonia smiled seeing that her friend has recovered, thus things would go smooth from this point on.

"looks like you're ready to go, Naegi-san…"

"Yeah…I'm good…"

"I promise…your vacation here will be very memorable for you…"

"I'm looking forward to it…"

"Okay, we'll stop by at the palace…then I will give you a tour…"

"Really…?"

"Of course…"

"Okay."

By then, several Novoselic citizens noticed Sonia and recognized her, and because of her charisma and attitude, many lined up to shake her hand, which she happily obliges and shook hands with her people which attracted quite an attention, as other people recognized Sonia and they too want to shake her hand, which she willingly accepted and Naegi watches on seeing how popular she is.

Word soon spread within the airport and the airport officials were taken by surprise seeing so many people inside the airport gathering just to catch a glimpse of Sonia, and security soon took over and the airport security head asks of Sonia's understanding that security had to maintain order for everyone's safety and she apologized for causing trouble though he insisted that she did nothing wrong and said he is glad to see her again.

"I am very sorry if I caused a disruption here…"

"Oh, it's fine, your highness…no harm at all…"

"Thank you…"

"But still…it is good to see you again, Princess Sonia…"

"Yes, I haven't been here for two years…"

"Please look forward to spending vacation here in your country…"

"Of course…I should be going now…"

"Please take care…"

After that, Sonia fetched Naegi and the two teens left the area and head for the exit area, where the two teens arrived, and as they walked by, Sonia saw a placard which her name is displayed, and there she saw the person waving the placard with her name on it. It was her Royal Chauffeur, who is sent by her father to fetch her, and there she told Naegi that their ride is waiting for them, and she told him that she will show him around the Royal Palace once they arrive, and Naegi wondered what to expect there once they arrive as Sonia said he will be her SPECIAL GUEST, which made him feel shy.

"Um…really, Sonia-san…I'm just an ordinary guest…"

"Oh, think nothing of it…you are SPECIAL…"

"…"

"As your sponsor…I will give you a ROYAL TREATMENT…"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

"Look forward to it."

"Okay."

"Good…shall we…?"

As Sonia and Naegi boarded the limousine, the driver secretly contacted the Chancellor, and told him of the developments, and is instructed to head straight for the Royal Palace and to monitor Naegi's movement, and though the driver questioned why go through this seeing that Naegi appeared to be physically harmless, the Chancellor sternly told the driver to do as told.

"But, sir…"

"Just do as I told you!"

"Why, sir? The boy appeared harmless…he's so slim and shorter than Princess Sonia…"

"I do not care! Just make sure that the boy is not near her!"

"…"

"If that boy touches her…you'll get more than just being fired! Get me? Do as I command you!"

"Sir…"

"Hmph!"

The driver sighed as he boarded the limo and drove the two teens towards the Royal Palace, feeling sympathy for Sonia seeing that the Royal officials are disapproving the princess' association with a mere commoner and had a feeling this would cause a wedge within the Royal Family, and Sonia herself will be forced to choose between the Royal Family and Naegi, and he feared that this would cause a media frenzy if this kind of problem were to be leaked to the general public.

The driver would also sense that if the people were to find out about this kind of family problem, then this would cause everyone within Novoselic to get demoralized, and allow other European countries to invade Novoselic.

-x-

At the Royal Palace, King Nevermind appeared stressed as he had to put up with the Chancellor due to him insisting that the king should act dominating towards Sonia and he should GROUND her within the palace claiming that she is acting rebellious and this kind of attitude is not befitting for a princess and Sonia must adhere to the traditions of Novoselic, and there Queen Nevermind noticed her husband acting distressed and she approached him and told him he should ignore what the Chancellor tells him saying that Sonia is old enough to decide for herself, yet King Nevermind is unsure whether the Chancellor is right or not.

"Really, dear…you should ignore him…"

"But, dear…"

"Sonia is old enough to decide…"

"But…we haven't seen her for two years…what if…"

"Sonia is not that kind of girl…we raised her..so…"

"Still…"

"We should wait for Sonia to arrive…then we will ask what she has done in the last two years…"

"…"

By then, one of his advisers came and informed him that Sonia is seen at the Novoselic International Airport, where she is greeted by the people, yet the adviser showed a picture of Sonia taking down a bear, and there the Chancellor came and pointed out that this is why Sonia must be RE-EDUCATED as she is now acting like a THUG instead of a royalty, and the king is getting stressed again and told the Chancellor to let things simmer down for now yet the Chancellor insisted that he must impose himself onto Sonia, saying that she must SUBMIT to the rules and traditions of this country or else the kingdom will FALL APART.

"Look, your majesty…this is why you must impose heavily on your daughter!"

"Just let me…"

"No! you must act right away!"

"…"

"For the sake of your country…for the future of your kingdom…re-educate Sonia right away!"

"…"

"She must submit to your will..she is the future heir to your throne…she must act as royalkty and nothing else!"

"…"

Queen Nevermind, however, was getting fed up with the Chancellor meddling with their private lives, and sternly ordered the Chancellor to desist at once, and when he refused, she grabbed him by his collar as she pushed him out of the room, and there she told her husband that they should wait for their daughter to arrive and see before they do anything as they do not want to cause stress for Sonia who spent several hours traveling from Japan to Novoselic.

King Nevermind was unsure as he asks his wife to let him be for now as he want to think first before he do anything, as he felt that the Chancellor has a point as he has not seen Sonia for two years and is worried that she might have developed a rebellious streak since she is unsupervised, and the queen sighed as she reminded him that Sonia is her own person and she should be treated as such and not treat her like a tool.

"Dear husband…"

"…"

"Sonia is our daughter…"

"I know…"

"Then we should treat her like one…and not a tool…"

"But…"

"Let us wait for her arrival…then talk to her before we do anything to her…"

"…"

After that, the queen left, and the king stared at the window and began to decide whether to follow the Chancellor's advice or not. He knew what is at stake here and feared that if Sonia did develop a rebellious streak then this would threaten the kingdom as he does not want his people to look up to a princess who acts like a thug and not of pure royalty, and he sighed as he makes a decision on what to do next, and hoped that he is making the right choice and the right call.

After all, he is doing this for the sake of Novoselic.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the limousine where Sonia and Naegi are chatting, and they were happily talking, and the driver mentally smiled seeing that Sonia is still herself, and not displaying any unwomanly aura, relieved that she remained the kind princess he knew before she left for Japan two years ago, and now they are just moments away from reaching the palace, and soon the limousine arrived and there the servants unloaded the baggage as Sonia and Naegi got off, where she told her friend that he is welcomed here.

"Naegi-kun…welcome to my abode…"

"Wow…"

"As my guest, you are welcomed here…"

"Really…you shouldn't…"

"Oh, it is nothing…you are my friend."

"Sonia-san…"

"Let us go in…I would like to introduce you to my parents…"

"O-okay…"

Some of the palace guards glanced at Naegi, seeing that he appeared ORDINARY and simple, they whispered to themselves what kind of person is Naegi, seeing that he does not looked like a celebrity if sorts or if he is from a famous family, commenting that foreigners from Asia are somewhat BLAND and PLAIN.

"Look…"

"Is that her highness' friend…?"

"He looked so ordinary…"

"Yeah…and plain-looking…"

"Doesn't looked like a celebrity…"

"Though he is good-looking…"

"Does the princess has such strange tastes in picking boys…?"

"Quiet…she might hear you…!"

Before Sonia could lead Naegi inside the palace, the Chancellor came and blocked their way, and there he attempted to impose his will on the princess so as to put her under his control and told her that she is forbidden to leave the castle and confined to her room, saying that as the only heir to the kingdom she must adhere to the traditions of Novoselic and that Naegi will be deported back to his home country at once, which irked Sonia and began to answer back.

"What was that…?"

"You heard me…you will go to your room and remain there until further notice!"

"What are you…?"

"You have acted so spoiled since you left for Japan! You have become a disgrace to your country!"

"How dare you…!"

"And that boy! He is not welcomed here! I will have him deported at once!"

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing!"

"Silence! You will do as I say…for the sake of your Royal parents…you will submit to the traditions of Novoselic's royal family!"

Naegi sensed that tension is brewing as he did not expect this to happen and he never thought that some peolle in the palace would greet Sonia in such a manner and now he is being dragged to a domestic dispute and is being threatened to be deported back to Japan on the basis of being a BAD INFLUENCE to Sonia.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi finally arrived in Novoselic, but trouble has commenced the moment he and Sonia arrived at the royal palace, and the Chancellor is now targeting Naegi just he deemed him an EYESORE and wants to have Sonia submit to the will of the traditions of the royal kingdom and have Naegi deported..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that conflict erupted as she is forced to choose between her country and her friendship to Naegi…as well as a new suitor shows up and poses a threat to Naegi himself…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	14. Tension

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick thing off where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Sonia are about to arrive at the royal palace that houses the Kingdom of Novoselic, and things will take a turn for the...well...read on below...

Also, in response from a comment from a reviewer, yes the chancellor's position is quite limited, but having him a bit of authority that is somewhat on par of the king and queen's command...well...it was inspired by two things:

\- Disney's Aladdin

\- Chrono Trigger

In Disney's Aladdin, Jafar was able to manipulate the sultan in giving him authorities so that he can use the soldiers to do his bidding, which led him to capture Aladdin.

The same can be said in the video game Chrono Trigger as the chancellor was able to have the soldiers do his bidding, in a temporary way. I figured that using that element would be pivotal to this plot so as to give someone a chance to play foil to Naegi.

Well, that's all for now, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14** **:**_ ** _Tenshon_**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the limousine where Sonia and Naegi are chatting, and they were happily talking, and the driver mentally smiled seeing that Sonia is still herself, and not displaying any unwomanly aura, relieved that she remained the kind princess he knew before she left for Japan two years ago, and now they are just moments away from reaching the palace, and soon the limousine arrived and there the servants unloaded the baggage as Sonia and Naegi got off, where she told her friend that he is welcomed here.

"Naegi-kun…welcome to my abode…"

"Wow…"

"As my guest, you are welcomed here…"

"Really…you shouldn't…"

"Oh, it is nothing…you are my friend."

"Sonia-san…"

"Let us go in…I would like to introduce you to my parents…"

"O-okay…"

Some of the palace guards glanced at Naegi, seeing that he appeared ORDINARY and simple, they whispered to themselves what kind of person is Naegi, seeing that he does not looked like a celebrity if sorts or if he is from a famous family, commenting that foreigners from Asia are somewhat BLAND and PLAIN.

"Look…"

"Is that her highness' friend…?"

"He looked so ordinary…"

"Yeah…and plain-looking…"

"Doesn't looked like a celebrity…"

"Though he is good-looking…"

"does the princess has such strange tastes in picking boys…?"

"Quiet…she might hear you…!"

Before Sonia could lead Naegi inside the palace, the Chancellor came and blocked their way, and there he attempted to impose his will on the princess so as to put her under his control and told her that she is forbidden to leave the castle and confined to her room, saying that as the only heir to the kingdom she must adhere to the traditions of Novoselic and that Naegi will be deported back to his home country at once, which irked Sonia and began to answer back.

"What was that…?"

"You heard me…you will go to your room and remain there until further notice!"

"What are you…?"

"You have acted so spoiled since you left for Japan! You have become a disgrace to your country!"

"How dare you…!"

"And that boy! He is not welcomed here! I will have him deported at once!"

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing!"

"Silence! You will do as I say…and for the sake of your Royal parents…you will submit to the traditions of Novoselic's royal family!"

Naegi sensed that tension is brewing as he did not expect this to happen and he never thought that some people in the palace would greet Sonia in such a manner and now he is being dragged to a domestic dispute and is being threatened to be deported back to Japan on the basis of being a BAD INFLUENCE to Sonia.

The soldiers watched as they are divided on this and Sonia began taking a stand and demanded to the Chancellor what is his problem and why is he doing this, in which he claims that Sonia is neglecting her duty as a princess by going to Japan and MIXING WITH COMMONERS, and now she came here bringing a worthless COMMONER and told her this is unacceptable and claimed that Naegi intends to serenade her so that he would win favor and become part of the kingdom which irked Sonia and sternly argued with the chancellor.

"What was that?"

"Mind your tone, Sonia! You must be re-educated!"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You are neglectong your duty to your country by gping to Japan...and now you are acting like a spoiled brat instead of a prim and proper princess...this is unacceptable for Novoselic standards!"

"I am not!"

"Your actions ate causing distress to your parents...as chancrllor Imeill not let your parents die in shame!"

"Do not try to impose yourself onto me!"

"Silence! You must be taught of how to take responsibility!"

Naegi sensed that if things escalate it might attract atrention and may cause the media to focus on them, so he went in between and tries to pacify both sides, and he assured to the chancellor that he is only here as a guest as he is friends with Sonia at Hope's Peak Academy, but the chancellor ignored his words and grabbed him by his collar, pointing his finger at his cheek, going as far as pressing his nail at Naegi's face and told him that because of the Luckster, Sonia is becoming an embarrassment to the country and even pointed out Sonia's action at the airport.

But Naegi defended Sonia and said she did that on her own as her actions were of pure necessity in helping a friend, and told the chancellor that despite being a princess, Sonia is also a person and not an object to be used for political purposes, and this irked the chancellor as he is being talked down by a mere commoner.

"How dare you!"

"Look, sir, I..."

"Silence, you commoner!"

"..."

"You are not welcomed here!"

"What?"

"You are not deserving to be a guest in this proud country! Guards!"

"!"

The chancellor then ordered two castle guards behind him to have Naegi escorted back to the airport, have his visa revoked and deport him immediately, and the two guards promptly complied, and they grabbed Naegi and are about to drag him off when Sonia stood and shoved the two guards back and ordered them to leave Naegi alone, but as the chancellor grabbed Sonia by his arm and is about to drag her back inside the palace, she angrily punched him on the face, sending him to the floor, and she stood in front of Naegi, grabbing a sword and aimed it towards the chancellor, and threatens to fight anyone who lays a hand on Naegi.

As the chancellor is irate, Queen Nevermind showed up, having seen everything, and as the chancellor attempts to make her use her authority to subjugate Sonia, the queen literally slapped the chancellor and he was sent to the ground, surprising everyone, including Sonia and Naegi, and there the queen told the chancellor to leave Sonia and her guest alone, and if he tries to impose himself on her again he will get more than just a hard slap.

"That is enough!"

"But your majesty!"

"My daughter had a long flight...and now you are causing stress to her by harassing her in front of a guest?!"

"But that boy is a bad influence...and Princess Sonia has become..."

"Silence!"

"..."

"You will leave them alone...and I mean this instant!"

"..."

The chancellor stared wide-eyed at what the queen did to him, and she led Sonia and Naegi inside the palace, and the guards were forced to ignore the scene as they do not want to take sides, while the two guards who tried to grab Naegi helped the chancellor up and they accompanied him inside the palace to treat the punch and slap mark on his cheek.

-x-

Later, Sonia is inside her room, and is very upset at the events that transpired, and now she is wondering if coming back here to spend summer vacation is a good idea, as she is angry at the chancellor for trying to impose himself on her life, personal and professional, and even tried to drag Naegi in this mess, and she is now wondering if her being a princess is a blessing or a curse, and recalled what Naegi told the chancellor earlier, that she is still a person and not a political tool.

By then Queen Nevermind entered her daughter's room, and saw her sitting on her bad, looking upset, and she can tell why, knowing that the chancellor is the main cause of all this. The queen sat beside Sonia and began talking to her in an effort to cheer her up, to ease her stress and to lrt her know that she is always beside her no matter what.

"Sonia..."

"..."

"I apologize...for what the chancellor did..."

"..."

"Sonia..."

"Maybe...being a princess is not a good..."

"Do not think that way...you are important to us...I promise...the chancellor will not bother you..."

"..."

The queen assured Sonia that she her husband will not let the chancellor do as he pleases and will make sure that he will stay in line and will not harrass anyone, which somehow alleviate Sonia's bad mood, and Sonia hugged her mother, thanking her for the emotional support she gave her. By then the queen shifted the subject and asks her why she decided to bring Naegi along, which Sonia said she promised him that she would give him a tour at Novoselic.

The queen then glanced at Sonia as she had a feeling there is more reason to this than what her daughter claims, and asks her if she has feelings for him, which caused the SHSL Princess to blush deeply and went defensive, saying that Naegi is just a friend and nothing else, and the queen mentally noted that Sonia harbors some feelings towards her friend.

However, one of Sonia's maid came and told her that the chancellor is at the guest room where Naegi is, saying that he is harassing him, and this prompted Sonia to storm out of her room, with the queen following, and decided that she herself would deal with the foolish chancellor, seeing how stubborn he is, and feared that his action would cause Naegi and leave Novoselic, and may spread word of how rude the Royal Family is through the Chancellor.

At the guest room, you can see Naegi standing his ground as the chancellor is using subtle means to drive the Luckster out of the palace and leave Novoselic, seeing that he is being harrassed as the chancellor reiterated that Naegi is not welcomed here as well as being a bad influence at Sonia, but Naegi rebutted and said that the chancellor is the troublemaker and his actions would surely give Novoselic a bad reputation and the position of chancellor would become a laughing stock if word got out on how he treated the princess' guest, which caused the chancellor to get pissed, being talked back by a commoner.

"Why you...!"

"Sorry...but that is how you showed yourself..."

"You brat!"

"..."

"You must have a motive...yes...you're after her wealth...how much then? A million Euro...?"

"Don't confuse me to yourself, you bigot!"

"What?"

"I may be in a middle class society, but I have a happy family and a normal life...that is true wealth...unlike you who looked down on those who are beneath you!"

The chancellor was so pissed that he grabbed Naegi by his collar and is about to slap him when Sonia grabbed the chancellor's arm, pulled him away, and began using a mix of fighting moves and the punches are filled with fury as Sonia began beating up the chancellor mercilessly, and Naegi steps in and restrains Sonia, urging her to calm down, but she angrily refuses as she tells him that she has had enough of the chancellor's actions and want to let him know that he had no right to dictate her private life or harrass any of her friends.

"Sonia-san..."

"Let me go!"

"Calm down..."

"No! Someone has to teach this pig some manners!"

"There is no need for..."

"I will not tolerate his behavior! He even threatened you...!"

"I'm okay now...so please..."

"Back off, Naegi!"

Sonia broke free and grabbed a sword from a display stall and aimed it inside his mouth, threatening to stab the chancellor's throat, and Naegi placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to calm down, and by then the queen arrived and persuaded her to calm down, and as Sonia did so, Queen Nevermind grabbed the chancellor by his collar and issued a warning, telling him that the next time he do something like this again, he will be punished and his position will be vacated, and made it known that the king himself will not take his side.

The chancellor grudgingly left the guest room, and as Naegi checked on Sonia, the princess buried her face on his chest, and began weeping, and he hugged her as he tries to calm her down. The queen then sensed that Naegi is not what the chancellor claims, seeing that the Luckster is much like a gentleman, and sensed that he may have hidden feelings for Sonia, seeing how he is calming Sonia down and felt that he may be the one who can make her happy.

After several minutes Sonia calmed down and there the maid accompanied her room and the queen thanked Naegi for calming Sonia and apologized for what happened, telling him that he is welcomed here and promised that no one will harass him during his stay here, which Naegi thanked her, and as the queen left, Naegi sat on the bed as he sighed, relieved that the tension has subsided and never thought that the CLASS WARFARE existed here, in which it was displayed that the chancellor is favoring the high class and showing disdain towards the lower class.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi finally arrived in Novoselic, but trouble has commenced the moment he and Sonia arrived at the royal palace, and the Chancellor is now targeting Naegi just he deemed him an EYESORE and wants to have Sonia submit to the will of the traditions of the royal kingdom and have Naegi deported...

And now you get to see a serious side of Sonia, as she just punched the lights out of the chancellor. That's a MOMENT...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that conflict erupted as she is forced to choose between her country and her friendship to Naegi…as well as a new suitor shows up and poses a threat to Naegi himself…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	15. Meet The Royal Parents

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Sonia's parents finally get to meet face to face with our very own Luckster himself - Makoto Naegi.

See where this would lead to and whether they would approve Naegi as a guest…

Well, that's all for now, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15** **:**_ ** _Ōshitsu no Ryōshin ni Aimasu_**

 _02:30..._

The scene shows that Naegi came out from the guest room as he decided to use the toilet as he need to urinate, and while urinating, he recalled the events that happened yesterday, where he witnessed a cold reception as the chancellor tried to impose on Sonia and tried to have the Luckster deported yet both Sonia and Queen Nevermind thwarted the chancellor's attempts, and right now things have simmered down, and Naegi wondered if coming here is a good idea and if he came here at a bad time. He felt sorry for Sonia and hoped that things would go well once morning arrived.

" _Sonia-san…_ "

After that, Naegi left the toilet, but got drowsy yet he went towards the room, the scene faded into nothing as things went silent, and so far there were no intruders of sorts, and you can see the palace guards are doing their rounds, not detecting any intruder around the palace grounds.

-x-

 _07:00_

The scene shows that Naegi woke up, as he had a good sleep, and as he shifted to his right side, he is greeted with an unexpected scene. Sonia was beside him, awake, and staring at him. Naegi shrieked as he jumped and fell off the bed and she sat up to check on him, and she asks if he is okay and if he hurt himself, and a blushing Naegi asks why is she doing on the guest's bed.

Sonia, however pointed out that he is inside her room and told him that he may have entered the wrong room, and he looked around and realized that she is right, and he apologized non-stop, believing that he violated her yet she assured to him that he did nothing wrong and what he did was accidental seeing that he only slept on her bed and nothing else, yet Naegi insisted on apologizing to her and she kept on assuring him that she is not upset at him.

"Really…I am really sorry!"

"It's okay, Naegi…"

"But…I…"

"It's fine…I know it's an accident…"

"S-still…what I did was…"

"Naegi…please stop…I absolve you for any…"

"Really…I am sorry…"

"And I told you it is okay…"

By then Queen Nevermind showed up, and is slightly surprised to see Naegi inside Sonia's room, and she politely asks what transpired here, and Naegi explained to her what happened, which she raised an eyebrow as she finds it slightly unbelievable, yet Sonia supported his claim as she told her mother how Naegi reacted when he found out he was on her bed, and told her that nothing RISQUED has happened, and Queen Nevermind asks Naegi if he is telling the truth.

"Mr. Naegi…are you telling the truth|?"

"Yes, your majesty…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you did not lay a …"

"No! I would never do that to her!"

"…"

"Please believe me!"

Seeing that Naegi is not lying, the queen decided to let him off the hook for now, and as Naegi left, she asks her daughter why did she let him in and end up in her bed, in which Sonia told her that she forgot to lock the door and Naegi unknowingly went to her bed thinking this was the guest room, and assured to her that nothing inappropriate has happened between her and Naegi, saying that Naegi is a polite yet shy boy.

Seeing that her daughter answered well without any hint of nervousness, the queen decided to let it slide for now and told her that her father is awake and they will be having breakfast, and the king wants to see Naegi himself, which made Sonia a bit worried, asking what her father wants, and the queen said he wanted to know about Naegi since he is the first boy to ever come to this palace, and suspects Naegi to be a suitor of Sonia, which caused her to blush, and told her mother that is not the case.

"What? Mother, he's just a friend!"

"Sonia?"

"Um…"

"I never said that he…"

"Naegi is really a kind boy…but he's just a friend and nothing else…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother…"

"…"

The queen, seeing her daughter's facial reaction, sensed that what she claims is not the truth, yet she opted not to press about it and told her to get dressed as breakfast will be ready soon, and as the queen left, Sonia got off the bed and prepared herself, as she wondered what would happen if her parents were to meet Naegi, worried that King Nevermind might disapprove Naegi as a friend due to being a COMMONER of sorts.

-x-

 _Thirty minutes later..._

The scene shifts at the dining hall where the king and queen are there, and are getting ready, with Sonia and Naegi arrived, and as the two teens sat down, the king was glancing at Naegi, feeling a bit suspicious, as he noticed Naegi's usual attire, and seeing that he appeared to be simple-looking, having no hints of arrogance and appeared to be level-headed. Nevertheless, he wondered what kind of person Naegi is as he had somehow been befriended by Sonia and having heard from his wife about how Sonia defended Naegi, he could not help but feel curious about the boy.

Naegi then noticed the king staring at him, and sweat-dropped, wondering if he did something wrong, but the king regained his composure and led the way as they proceed to have breakfast, and while dining, the king made his move and began asking Naegi where he came from and what is his relationship with Sonia, and the princess watched the scene unfold as Naegi answered the king's questions.

"Um…a schoolmate of Sonia-san, your highness…."

"Really…?"

"Yes, sir."

"So how did you met my daughter?"

"Well…"

"…I see…"

"Yes, sir."

"…"

King Nevermind raised an eyebrow as Naegi answered the questions in a humbled way, and is somewhat intrigued when told about Naegi's SHSL title, and felt that it does not compliment what Hope's Peak Academy's target in improving one's life once that student graduates. He is sure that Sonia would benefit because of her talent as a princess, but Naegi having LUCK...the king could not help but feel a bit concerned, as he had a feeling that there may be a development in the romance department between the Luckster and Sonia, and wondered what sort of person the teen boy is.

Queen Nevermind is also intrigued about Naegi, as aside from his SHSL title, she noticed that Naegi is humble, showing hints of humility, and being simple. She wondered what Sonia saw in him that made the princess fiercely defend him from the chancellor, and wondered if Naegi has feelings for Sonia given how he comforted Sonia yesterday, and she decided to observe him more in order to know more about the boy.

The king then asks Naegi how he was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, and Naegi honestly answered the question, explaining the events that led to receiving an invitation letter from Hope's Peak, and both the king and queen stared in surprise at hearing Naegi's explanation, as they find it hard to believe that those events were caused by random LUCK, and the Royal parents stared at each other, with the king asking the queen if Naegi is okay to be Sonia's friend, which she said that he does not seem to look like an opportunist.

"Honey…"

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm…?"

"Is he for real? Does his so-called LUCK constitute as a talent?"

"Well…"

"I wonder if he is here as Sonia's friend or…"

"Well, I think he's…"

Naegi sweat-dropped seeing the king and queen whispering among themselves, and asks Sonia if he said something wrong, which she assured to him that he did fine, reasoning that her parents are processing what they heard from you, as well as saying that they never encounter someone with a talent like LUCKSTER, so it is understandable that the king and queen are baffled about how someone like Naegi was able to attract Hope's Peak scouts.

"…so you should not worry, Naegi-san…"

"Um…"

"You did fine. You answered my father's questions…"

"Are you sure I did not do anything foolish…?"

"No…you did fine."

"…"

"Do not worry."

"O-okay…"

Nevertheless, the breakfast went on and Naegi was able to entertain Sonia's parents, and little by little, the king and queen were slowly warming up to the Luckster, seeing that his humbleness and humility showed an aura of a kind-hearted boy, yet the king is still cautious about Naegi yet he chose to show courtesy to his daughter's visitor.

Soon breakfast ended and everyone parted as they have activities to perform in the name of duty. Later, Naegi was walking the hallway as he is heading back to the guest room, but LUCK kicked in the chancellor passed by as he has business with King Nevermind, and seeing that no one is around the area, the chancellor grabbed the chance and grabbed Naegi by his collar, shaking him while threatening him, saying that a lowly commoner like Naegi has no place in Novoselic and has no right to be acquaintances with Sonia.

However, Naegi verbally fired back and told the chancellor that Sonia has the right to choose a friend, and even admitted that he may be a commoner to the eyes of the financially powerful, but made the chancellor know that he never asks any of this yet he is glad to be Sonia's friend and that will not change, and that no matter what social status he is in, he will be the same Naegi, humble, full of humility, and a simple person.

Naegi then pointed out that the chancellor's actions would earn him enemies, and Sonia is one example, saying she lost all respect towards him because of his actions and how he treated other people whom he considered socially beneath him, and said that he will not waste his time on someone who do not know the meaning of humility, pointing it to the chancellor himself.

Of course, the chancellor was fumed as he could not believe that a TRASH like Naegi is giving him lectures, and being the chancellor as well as being an aristocrat, he is unwilling to let someone like Naegi telling him what to do, and began shaking him by the collar and Naegi began to struggle as he verbally fights back.

"You brat! How dare you!"

"Well how dare you!"

"What?"

"You're the embarrassment! You act like you're above the law!"

"I ought to have you executed!"

"For what? For being a commoner?"

"You have no place here and have no right in this country!"

"You're the one who has no right!"

By then King Nevermind showed up and urged the two to cease this at once, and as Naegi stopped, the chancellor shoved the boy which he was shoved against the wall, and as the chancellor greeted the king, the king asks what did he just do, and made it clear that he will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Not wanting to feel the king's wrath, the chancellor reluctantly apologized, and as the two left, Naegi sighed as he felt that bad luck struck, yet his optimism kept him going and proceeded to head back to the guest room as Sonia promised him that she would give him a tour of Novoselic.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi finally get to meet with Sonia's parents where he somehow managed to impress the Royal parents. However, the chancellor would make another attempt to intimidate the Luckster, but luck was on Naegi's side as he managed to stay intact.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Sonia gives Naegi a tour around town before conflict erupted as someone appeared at the castle…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	16. Tour Around Town

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Sonia give Naegi a tour around Novoselic, where they would unknowingly attract attention…

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16: Machi o Mawaru Tsuā**_

Later, Naegi was walking the hallway as he is heading back to the guest room, but LUCK kicked in the chancellor passed by as he has business with King Nevermind, and seeing that no one is around the area, the chancellor grabbed the chance and grabbed Naegi by his collar, shaking him while threatening him, saying that a lowly commoner like Naegi has no place in Novoselic and has no right to be acquaintances with Sonia.

However, Naegi verbally fired back and told the chancellor that Sonia has the right to choose a friend, and even admitted that he may be a commoner to the eyes of the financially powerful, but made the chancellor know that he never asks any of this yet he is glad to be Sonia's friend and that will not change, and that no matter what social status he is in, he will be the same Naegi, humble, full of humility, and a simple person.

Naegi then pointed out that the chancellor's actions would earn him enemies, and Sonia is one example, saying she lost all respect towards him because of his actions and how he treated other people whom he considered socially beneath him, and said that he will not waste his time on someone who do not know the meaning of humility, pointing it to the chancellor himself.

Of course, the chancellor was fumed as he could not believe that a TRASH like Naegi is giving him lectures, and being the chancellor as well as being an aristocrat, he is unwilling to let someone like Naegi telling him what to do, and began shaking him by the collar and Naegi began to struggle as he verbally fights back.

"You brat! How dare you!"

"Well how dare you!"

"What?"

"You're the embarrassment! You act like you're above the law!"

"I ought to have you executed!"

"For what? For being a commoner?"

"You have no place here and have no right in this country!"

"You're the one who has no right!"

By then King Nevermind showed up and urged the two to cease this at once, and as Naegi stopped, the chancellor shoved the boy which he was shoved against the wall, and as the chancellor greeted the king, the king asks the chancellor what did he just do, and made it clear that he will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Not wanting to feel the king's wrath, the chancellor reluctantly apologized, and as the two left, Naegi sighed as he felt that bad luck struck, yet his optimism kept him going and proceeded to head back to the guest room as Sonia promised him that she would give him a tour of Novoselic.

As is inside the guest room, he is about to change clothes when Queen Nevermind came, and there she told him she saw what the chancellor did, and apologized for what happened, saying that the king saw it and he would likely make a move to ensure that the chancellor would not do something like this again, and told him she admire how Naegi was able to stand up to someone who feels like he is above those he consider inferior.

Naegi humbly replied and said that he is normally not a kind of person who would resort to violence and said he only responded to what the chancellor told him, and he will only lift a hand if needed, and said he would avoid physical confrontation if possible so as to avoid an international incident.

"...and that is what I would do, your highness..."

"I see. How admirable."

"..."

"Very well..."

"Huh?"

"Please go change yourself. My daughter is waiting."

"Um...what do you...?"

"Keep up the good work, Makoto. Observe maximum tolerance if you are able to. React only under extreme circumstances. I am glad to meet someone like you. You are not a bad person, so enjoy your vacation here."

Queen Nevermind nodded and is glad to see that Naegi is not a bad person seeing that he is able to restrain himself. She then told him to look forward to the tour that Sonia would give him and even said that he should enjoy his stay here at Novoselic. Naegi nodded as the queen left, and he began to get his things as he is going to take a shower, and he went to the bathroom to clean himself up, yet he had a feeling that his encounter with the chancellor a minute ago may be a premonition, and he sensed that there may be others who mignt not be receptive of him.

Meanwhile, at the meeting room, the chancellor showed to the king about how things at Novoselic is doing, economically and socially. However, he advises the king, if not urge him, that Sonia must find a date and a suitor who is equal of her status, so that the kingdom would look imposing to the public, and he tells the king that Sonia should not entertain suitors who are not of royal status, saying that he is worried of the possibility that a commoner like Naegi might take advantage of Sonia and goad her to become his girlfriend so that he would win the king's favor and take over the throne.

King Nevermind slowly reacted to that statement and said that Sonia is capable of choosing her own suitor and felt that he should not meddle too much with her private life, but the chancellor insisted that Naegi is a bad influence and he should be deported from Novoselic as soon as possible or else the Luckster might do something that would put the royal family in peril.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"You know what I am saying, sire. That foreigner is a threat."

"If you are talking about her classmate from Japan..."

"Yes, I mean him!"

"Why are you so...?"

"That boy is an opportunist! He tries to get close to your daughter so that he can gain favor and even tries to win her heart so that he would eventually become a member of the Royal Family and take over the throne!"

"You are overreacting."

"What?"

King Nevermind glanced at the chancellor as he sensed that the something is amiss, as the chancellor seemed to harbor some kind of hostility towards Naegi, and he told him that Naegi is not much of a threat and ordered the chancellor to stop picking on the Luckster, reasoning that the teen boy appeared to be HARMLESS, and if he were to be deported for such a petty reason, it would put Novoselic in a bad light and that is something he wanted to avoid, so the king told the chancellor that Naegi should be left alone during his stay here and let Sonia deal with him.

The chancellor is not pleased that he is unable to convince King Nevermind to have Naegi deported, and right now he would have to think of a way to get Naegi to leave Novoselic, and he reluctantly nodded and said he will leave Naegi alone.

-x-

Outside the palace, Naegi is waiting patiently as he is dressed up, and he wondered what their tour would be like as Sonia would be the one to show him around, and even wondered if the people here are as kind as Sonia given how the chancellor treated him since he arrived here yesterday. While waiting, he saw the palace guards doing their rounds, which he just stared at them as they pass by him.

Then he is approached by one of the palace guards and observed Naegi, seeing that he appeared to be harmless and gave him an advice after witnessing him being harassed by the chancellor yesterday, sensing that a storm is about to brew, as he can tell that the chancellor disapprove Naegi even though the Luckster is only here as a guest.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you here only as a guest of Princess Sonia...?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see...then do be careful."

"Huh?"

"What happened yesterday may be just a prelude...the chancellor may not be the only one who dislike you...there may be others who may look down at you...watch your back and be ready at all times..."

"Eh...?"

Naegi blinked his eyes as the guard went on his way as he wondered what the guard meant, but recalling his earlier encounter with the chancellor, he decided to take up on the advice just as Sonia arrived and is dressed in a casual attire, and this caused Naegi to blush seeing how cute Sonia looked, as she is dressed like a commoner rather than an elegant princess, wearing a casual sleeveless blouse and a skirt with sandals. He glanced at her from head to toe and felt that he is getting attracted to her.

Sonia smiled seeing that Naegi is admiring her and there she greeted him while apologizing for making him wait, which he smiled and said that it is okay.

"Hello, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, Sonia-san..."

"Sorry for making you wait..."

"Oh no...it is okay."

"As promised...I will give you a tour around town..."

"Yes, I know..."

"Are you ready...?"

"Yes, I am."

After that, Sonia took his hand as she led him towards a waiting car where she tells him that she is keeping her promise, in which she would give him a tour around the capital of Novoselic, and as the two teens left, the two palace guards noted how happy she looked and that her upset demeanor appeared to have disappeared, which they felt that this is okay for the princess to feel happy and upbeat today, unlike yesterday when they saw her angry side when the chancellor tied to impose himself on her and trying to scare Naegi away.

The two guards wonder what would happen if the chancellor sees this, sensing that he would try to intimidate and scare Naegi in to leaving Novoselic, and the two guards sighed as they know how selfish the chancellor acts even if it is for the BEST INTEREST of Novoselic, and even heard that he is trying to convince King Nevermind that Sonia should entertain suitors who are equal to her royal status, which would explain the chancellor's very cold reception towards Naegi.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"What if the chancellor sees Princess Sonia with that boy?"

"Hard to imagine...but I think the chancellor might throw a fit if he were to see them together..."

"Yeah...I even heard that he is trying to convince the king that Princess Sonia should entertain boys who are of royal status..."

"That chancellor is so old-fashioned..."

"Makes me wonder why he has a strong dislike for commoners..."

"Makes me feel sorry for Princess Sonia..."

-x-

 _About 30 minutes later..._

The scene shifts at downtown, which is the shopping district that is located within the area that is near the palace, and many people there greeted Sonia, due to her being a princess and is well-respected, as she is shown to care for her people and showing charity. They became intrigued seeing her accompanying a boy as Sonia showed Naegi around town, where he is awed at the products being displayed, how clean the city is, and how warm and friendly the citizens are.

Naegi looked around seeing the products being put up for sale, ranging from food, clothes, gadgets and other products, and these surely make the market quite equal to Japan's. Sonia told him to buy whatever he wants, which he laughed nervously saying that he will only buy souvenirs for his parents and Komaru since he promised them he would bring them items such as chocolates and sweets.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...sorry...I can only afford a few items..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I promise my parents and younger sister that I would only buy a few items...like chocolates and a few souvenirs..."

"Oh, don't worry...I will treat you..."

"Oh, it's okay...I do not want to impose on you...besides...a promise is a promise...I would not buy more than what I promised my family..."

"Really, Naegi-kun?"

"Yes, really..."

"..."

Sonia smiled at his remarks, though deep inside she was somewhat sad, as she is an only child with no siblings, yet somehow she remained happy that she get to spend time with a friend, and she then showed him around the area, where a mall is shown and Sonia led him inside where Naegi is awed at how luscious and posh the mall is, which is equal to that of the mall at Tokyo, Japan. Sonia told him that this mall is very popular and sells popular items.

There Sonia showed Naegi around the mall, where he saw various items being put on sale, such as clothes, foods and gadgets, and there he learned that Novoselic is known for exporting goods that came from Japan, such as the popular **Playstation Portable** and **Playstation Vita**. As Sonia and Naegi are chatting, several citizens noted that Sonia is getting along well with Naegi, resulting in forming a gossip which would soon spread on social media believing that Naegi is Sonia's suitor.

"Look at that..."

"It's Princess Sonia..."

"She looked so happy..."

"Who is that boy?"

"Is he the princess' suitor...?"

"He sure looks cute..."

"Are they dating...?"

"Is that boy of royal status...?"

About 30 minutes later, Sonia led Naegi to several tourist destinations within the main capital of Novoselic, where he took pictures of the various tourist spots, and even Sonia took part in the picture taking. Morover, more of the citizens of Novoselic saw this and believed that Sonia has a boyfriend and secretly took pictures of them and uploaded them on various social media, such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram.

Some of them were intrigued while others are happy for Sonia as they felt that she has been so lonely seeing her in public not having any friends, and noted how cute Naegi looked, and wondered how long he and Sonia have started dating.

"Look at that..."

"It's Princess Sonia..."

"She looked so happy..."

"Who is that boy?"

"Is he the princess' BOYFRIEND...?"

"He sure looks cute..."

"They are getting along well..."

"Is that boy of royal status...? Or is he a commoner like us...?"

-x-

At the palace, King Nevermind had just adjourned a meeting about how to further strengthen the economy, as various countries across Europe are starting to renew their economic partnership with Novoselic, and as the advisers are pleased, things took a turn as the chancellor came and showed to the king about what appeared in social media, in which the king saw that Sonia and Naegi are becoming a hot topic and are trending, in which the chancellor claims that Naegi planned this so as to make it appear that he is Sonia's lover so he can gain favors and other malevolent intentions, proclaiming that Naegi is a bad influence on Sonia, and he urged the king to have Naegi deported and Sonia disciplined and re-educated, but the royal adviser is against this and argued with the chancellor.

"Listen here, chancellor!"

"Silence! You have no right to..."

"YOU SHUT UP! IT IS YOU WHO HAS NO RIGHT!"

"What?"

"Princess Sonia has every right to be happy! She has found a friend that she's been longing! And so what if they are becoming a topic? She is just giving her guest a tour within the capital of Novoselic!"

"Don't you see? That commoner is taking advantage of the princess...he may even try to force himself onto her so that he can use it as leverage against us so he would pressure us into making him a member of the Royal Family!"

"You have no proof! And that boy is harmless...the princess told me he is only here for two weeks! How can you be so cold and..."

"That commoner is a threat and must be dealt with! He must be deported at once!"

The king sighed as he is now facing a new problem and is worried that the media might sensationalize this issue and is beginning to wonder if the chancellor is right about Naegi and pondered on what to do next as he is also worried for his daughter's well-being and image.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi finally gets a tour in Novoselic, but trouble has commenced as he and Sonia attracted attention, and in turn the chancellor urges King Nevermind that Naegi is A ROYAL threat to the royal kingdom and urges the king to have Naegi deported..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that a ROYAL rival appears, and immediately targets Naegi…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	17. Royal Arguments

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets a bit deeper as you will get to see the palace officials, along with the king of Novoselic are pondering on what to do about Naegi as he slowly becomes a trending topic, and ponders on whether naegi is a good influence to Sonia or not..

Read on to see where this lead to, and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16:**_ ** _Ō no Giron_**

At the palace, King Nevermind had just adjourned a meeting about how to further strengthen the economy, as various countries across Europe are starting to renew their economic partnership with Novoselic, and as the advisers are pleased, things took a turn as the chancellor came and showed to the king about what appeared in social media, in which the king saw that Sonia and Naegi are becoming a hot topic and are trending, in which the chancellor claims that Naegi planned this so as to make it appear that he is Sonia's lover so he can gain favors and other malevolent intentions, proclaiming that Naegi is a bad influence on Sonia, and he urged the king to have Naegi deported and Sonia disciplined and re-educated, but the royal adviser is against this and argued with the chancellor.

"Listen here, chancellor!"

"Silence! You have no right to..."

"YOU SHUT UP! IT IS YOU WHO HAS NO RIGHT!"

"What?"

"Princess Sonia has every right to be happy! She has found a friend that she's been longing! And so what if they are becoming a topic? She is just giving her guest a tour within the capital of Novoselic!"

"Don't you see? That commoner is taking advantage of the princess...he may even try to force himself onto her so that he can use it as leverage against us so he would pressure us into making him a member of the Royal Family!"

"You have no proof! And that boy is harmless...the princess told me he is only here for two weeks! How can you be so cold and..."

"That commoner is a threat and must be dealt with! He must be deported at once!"

The king sighed as he is now facing a new problem and is worried that the media might sensationalize this issue and is beginning to wonder if the chancellor is right about Naegi and pondered on what to do next as he is also worried for his daughter's well-being and image.

By then Queen Nevermind arrived after hearing the shouting, and there she saw thst the chancellor is at it again, and she was dismayed seeing that he is picking on Naegi again and watched as the king stood up and urged the two men to stop shouting, saying that they are not helping matters and told them not to do anything as he wanted to wait and see what would happen next before making his move. He reminded the chancellor that Naegi is Sonia's guest and they should treat him as such and not react negatively to the rumors, and if they do, it would only worsen the matter.

However, the chancellor insisted to King Nevermind that Sonia should be grounded and have Naegi investigated and interrogated, as he strongly believe that he is trying to do anything just to covet the royal throne, but the royal adviser was annoyed seeing the chancellor is trying to make Naegi like a phariah and stood up, grabbing the chancellor by his collar and told him leave Naegi and Sonia alone and let them enjoy their vacation in peace.

"Listen here, you hermit!"

"What? Hermit?"

"That boy from Japan just arrived yesterday...and he hasn't even done anything! How can you say he's a threat when he never even asked for anything?"

"That boy has an ulterior motive! He is trying to charm the princess into wooing him, and when that happens, he will try to seduce her and impregnate her and use it against us!"

"You fool! What proof do you have against the princess' guest?"

"It is already there! That boy must be deported!"

"You leave the princess and her guest alone!"

"I am doing this for the safety and interest of Novoselic!"

But the chancellor was stubborn as he reiterated that Sonia should stop acting as an exchange student and she should remain in Novoselic and submit to the Novoselic royal traditions, which the royal adviser disagree and told him to leave the two teens alone, but the chancellor shove him back and said that Sonia is the heir to the throne and thus she must submit herself to the traditions of Novoselic, whose tone was an imposing one.

However, this somewhat upsets Queen Nevermind and she entered the room, and slapped the chancellor on the face which sent him to the floor, and the chancellor was surprised as the queen looks ready to physically assault him again, but the royal adviser restrained her and urged her to calm down, telling her not get riled up.

"Your highness!"

"Let me go!"

"Calm yourself!"

"Unhand me! I will teach that fool a lesson!"

"Please, calm yourself down!"

"I will no longer tolerate that fool trying to derail my daughter!"

"Please do not try anything rash!"

"Unhand me, I say!"

The king then join in and told his wife to calm down, but she told her husband that the chancellor is going too far, to the point of interfering in Sonia's private life and even risk putting Novoselic on a bad light by attempting to have Naegi deported, which would result in putting a diplomatic strain between Novoselic and Japan, and told her husband to keep the chancellor in line, but the chancellor rebutted saying he is only protecting the royal family's interests, and said that he is worried that Sonia is being taken advantage of, and reiterated that Naegi is a threat and must be dealt with.

This only riled the queen further and began arguing with the chancellor which resulted in an argument between the two, and this made the king feel more worried as things are beginning to get out of hand and may cause others within the palace to get dragged in.

"My queen...are you becoming naive?"

"What was that, chancellor?"

"That boy...he is taking you for a fool!"

"What...did...you...say...?"

"That boy is a miser...he is even using you...think about it...he thinks you are a queen that can be easily fooled by his youthful charms!"

"..."

"You should wake up...be stern to your child! Make her submit to Novoselic royal traditions! Take her unnecessary freedom away from her and make her obedient to you and..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The king finally decided to put a stop to this, and told his wife that he will handle things here, and he sternly ordered the chancellor to leave Sonia and Naegi alone or else he would be fired, and the chancellor stared wide-eyed at this and tries to get the king to reconsider, and persuade him to take his word and have Naegi deported, but the king grabbed the chancellor by his collar and hissed, giving him an ultimatum, saying that if Sonia came to him and made another complaint, the king himself will send the chancellor to the dungeon.

This caused the chancellor to become alarmed, and demanded to know why the king is vouching for a commoner like Naegi and why is the king letting Sonia have her way, and the king told him that Sonia knows what she is doing, and by studying in Japan, she would gain additional knowledge so as to use them in the future. As for Naegi, the king reiterated that the Luckster is only here as a guest and will stay here for less than two weeks. Hence he is not a threat and he sees no reason to have Naegi deported, and tells the chancellor to leave the boy alone.

"And that is my command...stop picking on that boy...you hear me?"

"But, sire...that boy is..."

"Do not make me repeat myself!"

"But..."

"If you chase that boy out if this country...and if that reaches the Novoselic Embassy...it would cause a strain between here and Japan...that is something I do not want to happen!"

"That boy is a manipulator! He is playing you for a fool!"

"Say another word and I will have you executed!"

"!"

The chancellor is not only dismayed, but also displeased that no one is taking his word, and left with no choice, he is forced to concede and nodded, showing that he will do as the king says. He then left the meeting room and the tension subsided as the king and queen sighed as they hoped that no one has seen this scene or else it would produce problems.

The king wondered aloud if he did the right thing in letting Sonia have her way, and the royal adviser said that he did, as Sonia is at that age now and it would be beneficial for her to treat her guest as this would be a good practice in being a host to a foreign guest, and with this, Novoselic would look good in the eyes of Japan, which the two countries are enjoying a strong diplomatic tie with one another. He also told the king that if the chancellor get what he wanted, it would cause Japan to file a diplomatic protest and may result in a diplomatic strain due to a baseless accusation.

Queen Nevemind also agreed to it, saying that so far Naegi is behaving like a guest and has never showed any malevolent intentions, and noted that Sonia was so happy showing her guest around the city, and sees that Naegi is not a threat like what the chancellor is to insinuate and imply, which the royal advisor said that the queen is right, and that the king and queen should get to know more about Makoto Naegi, and see him as a person.

"Believe me, dear...I think that the boy is pure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...we saw how he carried himself during breakfast. He surely knows his manners and is very honest."

"..."

"Perhaps we should spend the entire two weeks getting to know about Makoto Naegi."

"...I see..."

"Then it is settled. I am sure Sonia would be happy about this."

"..."

The king slowly nodded seeing that his wife and royal adviser are right about it and decided to keep this incident a secret for now as they do not want rumors to fly that may result to political instability and create baseless scandals that the media might sensationalize. One of the king's PR officers suggested that king and queen should invite Naegi to have a luncheon date along with Sonia, so as to know more about Naegi and see more of his personality.

However, another of the king's PR asks if Naegi is really what he is, having researched him on the website of Hope's Peak Academy, and is skeptical about his title of Super High School-level Luckster, as he felt that Naegi having LUCK does not constitute as a talent, which his PR superior disagree, believing that Naegi's SHSL title is for real, seeing that he is the first high school student from Japan to come here with Sonia, and believed that Naegi's LUCK is indeed a talent.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Indeed."

"But the title of Super High School-level LUCKSTER...I do not think it is a talent..."

"I believe it is...that boy is the first person to come here with the princess...and even befriended her and is given a free pass to this palace...he really is lucky...so yes, it is a talent."

"I'm not buying it."

"Don't act grouchy...you are starting to act like the chancellor..."

"Hey! I'm not like him!"

"Really...?"

The king and queen glanced at each other as they watched their PR staff arguing over Naegi, and this made them curious as the Luckster has attracted their attention, and the king became quite intrigued seeing that Naegi has somewhat piqued his curiosity. The queen was receptive towards Naegi, Sonia vouches for her schoolmate from Japan, and even the royal adviser defended Naegi from the chancellor, just as Sonia fiercely defended Naegi.

The king is now considering in knowing more about Naegi, and there the royal advisor whispered to him and suggested that he take Naegi to some place, have a cup of tea and interview him in private so as to see how the Luckster would respond when alone with the king, that way the king would know Naegi's true personality and character so that once the king sees through Naegi's real self, he can judge whether Naegi can be trusted or not.

"...and that is my suggestion, sire."

"Really...?"

"Yes...a private time between you and that boy would be a good way...you get to know more about him...and then judge him yourself...so that you would know if that boy can be trusted."

"Hmm..."

"Trust me, sire...once you get to know that boy, you could have a way to talk down the chancellor, who only wants your daughter to follow traditions blindly...I think the chancellor wants only suitors of royal blood to woo your daughter..."

"Seriously...? And the chancellor is picking on that Naegi because he thinks that Naegi intends to woo Sonia?"

"I am not sure...but if you engage that boy in a private conversation...you would be able to know what that boy really is...and if he turn out to be a kind and gentle boy, then there is no reason to doubt him...and you can tell off the chancellor to stop harassing Mr. Naegi.

"Hmm..."

King Nevermind thought carefully what his advisor suggested, as he sees the logic in it, and feels that taking Naegi with him for a walk and then interview him alone may be a good idea so as to see if Naegi is a good person or not, and once he finds out the boy's true personality, then he can make his move in regards to Sonia's safety and morale, and tells his advisor that he will consider what he suggested and tells his PR officer on which place within the city would be best to take Naegi, so as to carefully interviewing him without alarming the boy.

The PR officer then asks the royal advisor if he is sure about this as he himself has reservations towards Naegi, and was told that this is a good way to show the chancellor that he cannot have his way around when it comes to screening boys who are around Sonia and to show the king on how to deal with Naegi since he wants to know if the boy is a good influence to Sonia or not.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Believe me…this is a good opportunity for the king to know about Mr. Naegi and judge the boy, so that the king can decide whether he can trust him or not."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes…and it would be beneficial to us…and to the king."

"I see…"

"Then it is settled."

As the day went on, things appeared relatively peaceful within the palace, and as the king had just concluded his meeting with his trusted officials, he, the queen and the royal advisor are discussing some important matters when one of the king's servants came and told them that Sonia and Naegi have arrived, and that Sonia is heading to her room while Naegi went to the guest's room, and there the king thought about it and decided to make his move, and as the queen wondered what her husband is about to do, the royal advisor assured to her that things will be okay.

"Do not worry, your highness…"

But…"

"The king knows what he is doing."

"Still…if he…"

"I am sure that the king just wanted to have a word with your daughter's guest. There is nothing for you to worry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

At the guest room, Naegi placed a bag full of souvenirs, such as chocolates, and he is glad and grateful to Sonia for showing her around the capital, and he enjoyed it a lot and is also thankful that the chancellor did not cause trouble today, but then the king came as Naegi stood up to greet him but the king wave his hand and told him it is okay, and as Naegi stood, the king glanced at him from head to toe, and there he spoke to him and asks if he has any plans tomorrow.

"Makoto Naegi…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"None at the moment, sir."

"I see…"

"Um…"

"There is something I want to make clear about you."

"Eh…? Sir..did I…?"

The king then tells Naegi that he wants to have a personal word with him tomorrow, his tone sounds neutral and Naegi wondered if he did something wrong, and outside, the chancellor is eavesdropping and he appeared to be pleased as he assume that the king would intimidate Naegi in to leaving Novoselic and if that happens, then he will make his next move.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though it focused mostly on the king and his advisers, it did show Naegi and Sonia in the end, but things seemed to take a bit…suspenseful, as the King seemed to have something in mid, and it appeared that he has some kind of…motive, as his tone towards Naegi appeared to be neutral, and a bit imposing.

Has the king took the chancellor's word for it…?

Or as the king have something in store for the Luckster?

And the Chancellor seemed to be awaiting what would happen next…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on what the king intend to do to Naegi…and how it would affect his stay at Novoselic…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	18. A Date With The King

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see what would transpire between Naegi and King Nevermind as he has something to say to the Luckster and where this would lead to...and whether the chancellor would benefit from this or would try another approach to have Naegi deported...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18:_** ** _Ō to no dēto_**

At the guest room, Naegi placed a bag full of souvenirs, such as chocolates, and he is glad and grateful to Sonia for showing her around the capital, and he enjoyed it a lot and is also thankful that the chancellor did not cause trouble today, but then the king came as Naegi stood up to greet him but the king wave his hand and told him it is okay, and as Naegi stood, the king glanced at him from head to toe, and there he spoke to him and asks if he has any plans tomorrow.

"Makoto Naegi…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"None at the moment, sir."

"I see…"

"Um…"

"There is something I want to make clear about you."

"Eh…? Sir..did I…?"

The king then tells Naegi that he wants to have a personal word with him tomorrow, his tone sounds neutral and Naegi wondered if he did something wrong, and outside, the chancellor is eavesdropping and he appeared to be pleased as he assume that the king would intimidate Naegi in to leaving Novoselic and if that happens, then he will make his next move.

As Naegi braces himself, the king then told him that he wanted to have a personal talk with him as he wanted to know more about the Luckster, how and why he became Sonia's schoolmate at Hope's Peak and if his title of Luckster is considered a talent. King Nevermind said that he is having a breakfast tour at a popular bar and he is inviting Naegi to come with him, and Naegi asks if this is okay, in which the king assured that he only wanted to talk to him and nothing else.

"Yes...it is fine. Just the two of us."

"Um..."

"There is nothing for you to worry."

"Really...?"

"Yes, Naegi. I only wish to have a chat with you."

"...if that is all...then I guess it is fine. I accept."

"Thank you."

"..."

Outside, the chancellor is quite alarmed as he knows that the king is inviting Naegi to a breakfast meeting at one of the king's favorite hangout, and he is not pleased that the king is acting receptively towards the Luckster, and intends to barge in and convince him that Naegi is a bad influence to Sonia, but as the chancellor turn around, he is quite surprised to see a bear in front of him.

The chancellor blinked his eyes seeing that the bear is wearing a black wig, a fake moustache, wearing boots and long tights, with the chancellor's face printed on the crotch area. It was the same bear that assaulted Naegi at the aiport days ago, the bear cosplaying Ravishing Rick Rude. The chancellor mustered the courage to show that he is not intimidated, and berated the bear, but the bear smiled and placed his paws behind his head and swayed his hips in a circular motion, and in a seductive way.

"Eh? What are you trying to do?"

"..."

"Are you trying to psyche me out?"

"..."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"..."

"I am the chancellor, you hear?"

"..."

The bear just smiled seductively as the chancellor ranted, but then the bear grabbed him and held him in a semi-laying position and kissed him on the lips, and the chancellor waved his arms sideways until the bear drops him and then sways his hips seductively as the chancellor screamed in terror. By then the zookeeper came and apologized as he took the bear away, and the chancellor berated the zookeeper and threatened to have him arrested, but the zookeeper just apologized as he takes the bear away.

"So sorry, sir..."

"You...how dare you...!"

"My apologies..."

"Damn you! I will have you arrested!"

"Got to go..."

"Come back here! I am arresting you!"

"Go talk to my lawyer..."

"I'll have you locked up!"

By then King Nevermind came out after hearing the commotion, and after hearing it, he told the chancellor to forget it since he is not harmed in any way, and as Naegi peered, the chancellor saw him and vented his ire at him and insinuated that he is behind this, and of course Naegi denied it and defended himself from the accusation.

"You brat!"

"Huh?"

"You're behind this! You sent that bear to assault me!"

"What? You're wrong!"

"You cannot fool me! You are indeed a threat! You must be deported at once!"

"Don't blame me for being kissed by a bear!"

"You instigated this!"

"You're crazy!"

By then, the lights slowly went dim, and gold-colored confetti began raining down followed by a seductive music, where a figure came seductively walking towards the chancellor, dressed in a gold long hair, gold robe and a gold-colored face. The figure then began to seductively remove the robe, then did some suggestive mannerisms before removing the long hair, which turns out to be a wig, and the figure turns out to be another bear, this time cosplaying as **Goldust** , and the bear began to apply inneudo tactics which freaked the chancellor out.

"Eh? What are you trying to do?"

"..."

"Are you trying to psyche me out?"

"..."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"..."

"I am the chancellor, you hear?"

"..."

Naegi stared wide-eyed as he never thought another bear would appear here, and by then the zookeeper came and took the bear away, apologizing for the disturbance and the chancellor threatens to have the zoookeeper punished, but the king told him to let it slide as nothing bad happened. As the king left, the chancellor uses the chance to intimidate Naegi, telling him that the Luckster will never succeed in putting his PLANS in motion, which Naegi denies it.

"You brat!"

"Huh?"

"You're behind this! You sent that bear to assault me!"

"What? You're wrong!"

"You cannot fool me! You are indeed a threat! You must be deported at once!"

"Don't blame me for being kissed by a bear!"

"You instigated this!"

"You're crazy!"

However, a bear showed up wearing an Iranian-themed head gear while wearing a long wrestling tights, and the bear was cosplaying as the **Iron Shiek** , and began manhandling the chancellor before trapping him in the CAMEL CLUTCH, which the chancellor screamed for help. The zookeeper came back and escorted the bear out of here, and the chancellor wailed in pain before being carried away, and Naegi sighed that what supposed to be a good day turn into an uncertain one as he wondered what the king wanted about talking to him in private

-x-

The next day, Naegi was up and as he is strolling around the area, he is greeted by the king and is asked if he is ready for their private trip, which he calmly nodded, seeing that the king has not shown any hints of hostility towards him.

"Makoto Naegi…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you ready for our date today?"

"Yes, sir."

"Relax...I just want to spend some quality time with you...think of it ad an interview of sorts..."

"Um...okay…"

"Good. Shall we go then?"

"Um...okay sir."

As the two left the palace, the chancellor secretly followed them as he wants to see where this would lead to, and is hoping that the king would persuade Naegi to leave Novoselic. Minutes later, Sonia gets up and is about to have breakfast when she noticed that Naegi is not around, and one of the royal maids told her that he left the palace along with the king. Sonia wondered why her father took Naegi out with him and left the palace, and the maid told her that perhaps the king wanted to know about Naegi.

"Really...?"

"That is what I think, your highness..."

"Father...what is he thinking...?"

"Do not worry...I believe the king wants to know your friend for real."

"Really...?"

"I believe so. He defended that boy from the chancellor yesterday. So I believe that your friend is in good hands."

"But still..."

"Calm yourself, my daughter..."

Queen Nevermind appeared and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, and assured to her that Naegi is in good hands and said that this is a good opportunity for the king to judge Naegi with his own eyes without the chancellor influencing him, and though Sonia was worried over where this would lead to, the queen assured that Sonia has nothing to worry about.

"Do not worry. Your friend will be okay."

"Really, mother...?"

"Yes. Nothing bad will happen to your friend."

"Mother..."

"I promise you...Naegi will be treated nicely by your father."

"O-okay..."

"Good..."

"..."

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at one of the king's favorite hangouts, which is an outdoor snackbar, and it is shown that the king is a popular customer here and both the staff and customers gave courtesy to the king, and as the king and Naegi have breakfast, the king went straight to the point, and asks him how his first few days here at Novoselic is, and Naegi admitted that while his first arrival was an uneventful one, due to the chancellor, he said that he did like the country as Sonia showed him around.

The king nodded as he felt in part guilty of not responding early at what the chancellor did to Naegi, and apologized for it which the Luckster said it is fine. Then the king asks what he feel towards Sonia, and Naegi said he sees her as a friend, and enjoyed her company. The king then asks Naegi if he sees her more than a friend, and Naegi thought about it, and when her ANGELIC FACE appeared in his mind, he accidentally blushed as he unknowingly felt something about her that is more than just friendship.

The king can tell that Naegi may have unknowingly felt atteaction to her but chose not tell him and instead told him to treat her nicely since she is a princess and that she is the king and queen's only child. He even told Naegi that he is the first friend of Sonia to come here and the king made Naegi promise not to abuse her.

"...so promise me that you will treat her nicely."

"Yes sir...I promise."

"And take good care of her since she is staying at Japan."

"I will."

"And if ever you decided to woo her..."

"Eh? I...I wouldn't go that far...!"

"No need to act surprised, Naegi..."

"But..."

As the two continued chatting, the chancellor is seen hiding behind the bushes, and he is not pleased at where this is going, and now he would have to take matters in his own hands as he sees Naegi as a THORN and NUISANCE, and seeing that the king is acting receptive towards the Luckster, the chancellor decided to make his move without delay.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as King Nevermind has finally warmed up towards Naegi, seeing that he is a simple person and humble, yet sees that the Luckster has unknowingly got attracted to Sonia and even offered him some advice, much to the chancellor's chagrin.

And by POPULAR DEMAND (no pun intended), the bears returned, only this time they are harrassing the chancellor to a degree and thankfully Naegi is spared. Expect these bears to pop up once in a while, whether they would target the chancellor or go after Naegi again...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new conflict as Sonia's suitor appear, and may challenge Naegi over Sonia's affection. What will Naegi do?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	19. Arrival of A Royal Rival

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things get a bit chaotic as Sonia wants to know what her father did to Naegi, the chancellor is still after the Luckster…and more trouble arrives…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19:_** ** _Arrival Of A Royal Rival  
_**

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at one of the king's favorite hangouts, which is an outdoor snackbar, and it is shown that the king is a popular customer here and both the staff and customers gave courtesy to the king, and as the king and Naegi have breakfast, the king went straight to the point, and asks him how his first few days here at Novoselic is, and Naegi admitted that while his first arrival was an uneventful one, due to the chancellor, he said that he did like the country as Sonia showed him around.

The king nodded as he felt in part guilty of not responding early at what the chancellor did to Naegi, and apologized for it which the Luckster said it is fine. Then the king asks what he feel towards Sonia, and Naegi said he sees her as a friend, and enjoyed her company. The king then asks Naegi if he sees her more than a friend, and Naegi thought about it, and when her ANGELIC FACE appeared in his mind, he accidentally blushed as he unknowingly felt something about her that is more than just friendship.

The king can tell that Naegi may have unknowingly felt attraction to her but chose not tell him and instead told him to treat her nicely since she is a princess and that she is the king and queen's only child. He even told Naegi that he is the first friend of Sonia to come here and the king made Naegi promise not to abuse her.

"...so promise me that you will treat her nicely."

"Yes sir...I promise."

"And take good care of her since she is staying at Japan."

"I will."

"And if ever you decided to woo her..."

"Eh? I...I wouldn't go that far...!"

"No need to act surprised, Naegi..."

"But..."

As the two continued chatting, the chancellor is seen hiding behind the bushes, and he is not pleased at where this is going, and now he would have to take matters in his own hands as he sees Naegi as a THORN and NUISANCE, and seeing that the king is acting receptive towards the Luckster, the chancellor decided to make his move without delay.

As the chancellor is about to confront Naegi, a bear came and roared at him, but this one appeared different, as the bear is wearing a different attire which consists of the following:

\- wearing a brown, shoulder-length wig

\- wearing green short tights

\- wearing armbands

\- green wrestling boots

\- sporting a mask-like face paint

The bear appearing before the chancellor is cosplaying as the **ULTIMATE WARRIOR** , and without warning the bear lifted the chancellor before dropping him face-first to the ground, before doing a running splash, and by then the zookeeper came and escorted the bear away and apologized to the chancellor, but the chancellor moaned and threatened to have him arrested but the zookeeper simply ignored him and suggest that he go see a doctor.

"So sorry, sir..."

"You...how dare you...!"

"My apologies..."

"Damn you! I will have you arrested!"

"Got to go..."

"Come back here! I am arresting you!"

"Go see a doctor..."

"I'll have you locked up!"

As the chancellor gets up, he is greeted by a pair of panda bear, this time cosplaying as 1980's tag team of **Demolition** , as they are wearing pull-up leather masks, and upon unmasking themselves, and panda bears are wearing face paints and stick out their tongues, yet the chancellor is defiant and even threatens the panda bears, who simply stare at him as the chancellor ranted at the two.

"Eh? What are you trying to do?"

"..."

"Are you trying to psyche me out?"

"..."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"..."

"I am the chancellor, you hear?"

"..."

The DEMOLITION then began beating up on the chancellor until the zookeeper arrived along with some help and they escorted the panda bears away and there the chancellor was moaning in pain, sporting bruises and a BLACK EYE, and by then King Nevermind and Naegi came having heard the commotion, and stared in disbelief at seeing what occurred.

The chancellor then wobbly pointed his finger at Naegi and insinuated that he is behind the assault but King Nevermind defended Naegi, and ordered the chancellor to stop making baseless accusations yet the chancellor insisted that Naegi be deported claiming that he is a bad influence on Sonia and his presence has caused him misfortunes such as the bears attacking him.

Of course, Naegi denies thus and the two are again engaged in a WORD WAR.

"You brat!"

"Huh?"

"You're behind this! You sent that bears to assault me!"

"What? You're wrong!"

"You cannot fool me! You are indeed a threat! You must be deported at once!"

"Don't blame me for being beaten up by a pair of cosplaying bears!"

"You instigated this!"

"You're crazy!"

Unfortunately, more misfortunes came at the chancellor's expense, as two more bears appeared, wearing black long tights, sporting face paints and are wearing spiked armors. The two bears are cosplaying as the **Legion of Doom** , and they removed their armors as one of them hoists the chancellor on his shoulders as the other bear climbed on top of a bus roof and jumped, performing the Doomsday Device on the hapless chancellor, which slowly knocked him out.

Naegi sweat-dropped as the zookeeper arrived and used tasers to knock the bears out and King Nevermind asks him why are the bears doing this, in which the zookeeper apologized as he explained that the bears happened to be watching wrestling shows and this inspired them to imitate the wrestlers and are looking for someone to try out the moves.

"Why are the bears doing those things?"

"My apologies, your majesty..."

"What happened here?"

"The bears...they happened to watch a WWE program...and they seemed to have taken interest... And escaped the zoo and find someone to test out the wrestling moves the saw, wanted to emulate the stunts..."

"Seriously?"

"So sorry, sire..."

"I see...please take them away before those bears might cause more harm..."

"At once, sire..."

As the bears are taken away, King Nevermind called for an ambulance and has the chancellor taken to a clinic, where he would be treated well, and there he escorted Naegi back to the palace and soon Sonia greeted him. As Naegi went to the guest room, Sonia asks her father what did he do to Naegi, and he assured to her that he just had a PERSONAL INTERVIEW with him and nothing more.

"Father...please tell me...what did you do to my friend?"

"Fear not, Sonia...your friend is okay."

"But...what did you...?"

"Relax. I conducted a PERSONAL INTERVIEW with him...and he passed them."

"Eh?"

"Makoto Naegi is a fine boy. He is not what I imagined him to be...hence he us welcomed to enjoy his vacation stay here."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

While doubtful, she nevertheless nodded and when the king left, Sonia went to the guest room and talked to Naegi, asking him what her father did to him, and he said that the king simply asked him a few questions and intentions, which Naegi said that the king is convinced that he is not a nuisance to the royal family, and tells her that he is glad to have met her.

Sonia smiled and hugged Naegi, in which he blushed, yet he did not do anything and lets her hug him, and after that she backed away and she stared at him, and there he glanced at her face where he starts to notice her beauty, and both went into a trance as they slowly got attracted to one another, and without realizing, Sonia moved forward and kissed Naegi on the lips, then backed away, and both teens blushed at having their first kiss, resulting in an awkward moment.

"Um..."

"!"

"S-Sonia-san..."

"Um...uh...you see..."

"..."

"Are you...upset, Naegi-kun...?"

"N-no...not really..."

"Sure...? Are you not...offended...?"

However, they were rudely interrupted by the chancellor, who still has no intention of leaving Naegi alone and tells him that he will not succeed in CORRUPTING Sonia, but the princess went to the chancellor and slapped him hard, and he is surprised at what the princess did to him, and he made it appear that Sonia is becoming a delinquent by letting herself get BRAINWASHED by a FOREIGN PAUPER, and he received another slap from Sonia, and this triggered an argument between the two.

"OW!"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE BASELESS ACCUSATIONS ON MY FRIEND?! WHEN WILL YOU STOP HARASSING HIM?! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?!"

"But, Princess Sonia! That boy is just using you! Can't you see? He is an opportunist and is only after the throne and your riches..."

"ENOUGH! IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HIM...!"

"You see? You have become disrespectful! That brat is becoming a bad influence on you! That boy must be deported at once!"

"LEAVE NAEGI ALONE!"

"Silence! I will see to it that the brat will be deported at once!"

"DO NOT FORCE MY HAND, YOU FOOL!"

The word war was interrupted when another bear came, wearing a kimono and sports a wig that is similar to a sumo wrestler, and this bear is cosplaying as **Yokozuna**. The bear then removed his kimono and revealed his WRESTLING ATTIRE, and as the chancellor berated the bear, whose body mass resembled an actual obese sumo wrestler, the bear grabbed the chancellor and did a body slam on him, then stood on the bed before jumping on the hapless chancellor, performing the Banzai Drop.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at seeing this and by then an unexpected visitor came after hearing the chancellor screaming. He appeared to be a prince from another royal family and immediately called the guards to have the bear taken away.

He then checked on the chancellor and asks him what just happened, and the chancellor appeared to be relieved at seeing him, as he knows the prince, identified only as **Prince Charming** , and he told the prince about Naegi, which was obviously a lie, and yet Charming nodded and summoned his guards and ordered them to have Naegi arrested. Of course Charming's guards appeared hesitant as they did not see Naegi committing a crime but Charming insisted that they take Naegi away for interrogation.

"Take that intruder away and have him prepared for interrogation."

"But...sire...what crime did he committed?"

"You heard what the chancellor said...that person did this..."

"But..."

"You heard me...as prince of the Northern Novoselic...I order you to take that person away. That is my COMMAND."

"..."

"You dare disobey me?"

"Sir..."

Naegi sighed as his day went from good to bad, and now he has to deal with another detractor who sees him as a mere EYESORE just because he is friends with Sonia, and she is determined to protect Naegi seeing that Charming is easily being fooled by the chancellor.

Sonia stared wide-eyed seeing that Prince Charming is easily fooled and stood in front of the prince and told him to stop, saying that Naegi is innocent, yet the prince said that a formal investigation eill be held and that Naegi must be restrained to ensure that there would be no repetition if a similar incident, but Sonia stood hwr ground and tells him to stop the guards from making an action seeing that Charming's guards are poised to take Naegi.

"Stop!"

"Your highness...please step aside..."

"My friend is innocent!"

"He must be investigated..."

"I witnessed it all! The bears attacked the chancellor on their own!"

"A thorough investigation will take place...and right now that person must be held liable until proof is presented..."

"Leave...him...alone..."

"Your highness...please do not obstruct a royal investigation..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, now the chancellor is taking the hit…more bears show up and gave him a ROYAL beat-down dressing as WWE wrestlers of the past…

Looks like Naegi's rival for Sonia's affection has arrived, and he seems to be taking the chancellor's word for it, and now he is getting into Sonia's face as he intend to arrest and interrogate Naegi.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See what happens next as the royal rival is intent on having Naegi arrested…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	20. Royal Rivalry

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the situation escalates as Naegi is being accused of assault by a rival royalty who came to the chancellor's defense, and this would ensue into a stand-off between him and Sonia.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20:_ Roiyaruraibaru _  
_**

The word war was interrupted when another bear came, wearing a kimono and sports a wig that is similar to a sumo wrestler, and this bear is cosplaying as **Yokozuna**. The bear then removed his kimono and revealed his WRESTLING ATTIRE, and as the chancellor berated the bear, whose body mass resembled an actual obese sumo wrestler, the bear grabbed the chancellor and did a body slam on him, then stood on the bed before jumping on the hapless chancellor, performing the Banzai Drop.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at seeing this and by then an unexpected visitor came after hearing the chancellor screaming. He appeared to be a prince from another royal family and immediately called the guards to have the bear taken away.

He then checked on the chancellor and asks him what just happened, and the chancellor appeared to be relieved at seeing him, as he knows the prince, identified only as **Prince Charming** , and he told the prince about Naegi, which was obviously a lie, and yet Charming nodded and summoned his guards and ordered them to have Naegi arrested. Of course Charming's guards appeared hesitant as they did not see Naegi committing a crime but Charming insisted that they take Naegi away for interrogation.

"Take that intruder away and have him prepared for interrogation."

"But...sire...what crime did he committed?"

"You heard what the chancellor said...that person did this..."

"But..."

"You heard me...as prince of the Northern Novoselic...I order you to take that person away. That is my COMMAND."

"..."

"You dare disobey me?"

"Sir..."

Naegi sighed as his day went from good to bad, and now he has to deal with another detractor who sees him as a mere EYESORE just because he is friends with Sonia, and she is determined to protect Naegi seeing that Charming is easily being fooled by the chancellor.

Sonia stared wide-eyed seeing that Prince Charming is easily fooled and stood in front of the prince and told him to stop, saying that Naegi is innocent, yet the prince said that a formal investigation will be held and that Naegi must be restrained to ensure that there would be no repetition if a similar incident, but Sonia stood her ground and tells him to stop the guards from making an action seeing that Charming's guards are poised to take Naegi.

"Stop!"

"Your highness...please step aside..."

"My friend is innocent!"

"He must be investigated..."

"I witnessed it all! The bears attacked the chancellor on their own!"

"A thorough investigation will take place...and right now that person must be held liable until proof is presented..."

"Leave...him...alone..."

"Your highness...please do not obstruct a royal investigation..."

One of Sonia's maid happen to see this and she discreetly left the scene as she intend to inform the king and queen about what is happening, as she is worried that Sonia would get stressed as Prince Charming seemed to have the same attitude as the chancellor, and sympathizes with Naegi as the Luckster is being used as a scapegoat just because he is deemed socially and financially inferior in Novoselic.

-x-

Not far, the king and queen are at the dining table, sipping coffee as they discussed about what the king and Naegi did, in which the king tells his wife that he finds Naegi an average boy yet he is simple and level-headed, yet he sensed that the boy may have unknowingly got attracted to Sonia and predicted that a romance between the two teens might happen.

The queen then slightly surprised her husband by saying that she is in favor of letting Naegi date Sonia seeing that despite being born to an average family the teen boy can pass up as a gentleman, which the king wonder if they should let Sonia date Naegi, as he is worried since Naegi is not of royal stature, yet the queen does not mind it at all.

"I do not mind it at all, dear."

"Really, honey?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…perhaps if we could…"

"Make Naegi a Gentleman…? It could work…"

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"…"

By then the maid came and informed the king and queen that Prince Charming has arrived and is attempting to arrest Naegi on the charge of masterminding the attack on the chancellor, and the king stood up seeing that another misunderstanding occurred, and the queen urges her husband to go break things up before it escalates, which he agreed.

"Dear, you must go!"

"I will."

"It seems that the chancellor may have tricked the prince into thinking that Naegi did this…"

"I'm on my way!"

"Please hurry…"

"Yes, dear!"

"…"

"…"

The king then leaves and head for the guest room, where the scene shows that Prince Charming is trying to order his guards to arrest Naegi, where the guards are reluctant to do so seeing that there is no proof that Naegi ordered the bears to attack the chancellor, and Charming asserts his authority to command his guards to arrest Naegi at once.

"Take that intruder away and have him prepared for interrogation."

"But...sire...what crime did he committed?"

"You heard what the chancellor said...that person did this..."

"But..."

"You heard me...as prince of the Northern Novoselic...I order you to take that person away. That is my COMMAND."

"..."

"You dare disobey me?"

"Sir..."

By then King Nevermind arrived and talked to Charming, and tells him that Naegi is innocent and the bears acted on their own, but Charming reiterated that the chancellor said that Naegi ordered the bears, but Sonia tells the prince that she was with Naegi when the bears attacked the chancellor and the zookeepers stopped them and is willing to testify.

While Charming is unwilling to relent, he was forced to do so when the king persuades him to let things go for now as the chancellor is not in any danger and that Naegi is Sonia's guest. Charming took a deep breath before abiding King Nevermind's words and said that he will forget that has happened today, which the king thanked the prince.

"Are you sure, sire?"

"Yes, Charming."

"Very well."

"Let my guards do the investigation…"

"As you wish, sire."

"As for Mr. Naegi…he is just a guest…and he is not capable of assaulting the chancellor like that.."

"Really?"

"Yes."

As the prince left, Naegi sighed as he just escaped another tension, and the king apologize for the incident and tells him to relax as he is going to see to the guest, saying that Prince Charming's arrival was sudden and unexpected. As the king left, Sonia apologized to Naegi because he became a target for the chancellor because he deemed Naegi as SOCIALLY INFERIOR, and if the chancellor keeps on harassing him, she will take matters in her own hands.

Naegi then tried to calm her down saying that she does not need to go that far and said that once his vacation time here is over he will leave for Tokyo again, but she assured to him that he will enjoy his vacation here at Novoselic and will see to it that the chancellor will not have his way and she will do whatever she could to protect Naegi, which the Luckster is touched by her words.

Naegi then gently held her hand and tells her not to worry about such things as she knows that he is well-behaved and will not allow himself to get intimidated by anyone and assured that nothing bad will happen to him even though Sonia has a look of worry.

"Don't worry, Sonia-san…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine…after all…"

"Huh?"

"I have GOOD LUCK…"

"Naegi-san…"

"Don't worry…you should not get stressed…"

"…"

Sonia was touched by his optimism, and she gently hugged him, causing the Luckster to blush deeply, as his feelings for her further awakened, and gently hugged her in return. They soon began to feel a sense of peace and bliss, as if they feel comfortable with each other.

However, their peaceful moment was interrupted when the chancellor barges in, wearing a neck-brace and began shouting at Naegi, telling him to take his FILTHY COMMONER'S HANDS off Sonia and accuses him of having a PERVERTED ulterior motive, and even went as far as accusing Naegi of seducing and intending to IMPREGNATE the princess, which caused Sonia to get infuriated and began strangling the chancellor in fury.

Naegi then restrains her and tries to calm her down yet the princess is still enraged and tells Naegi that she cannot stand the chancellor's foolishness any longer as well as she will not tolerate him insulting her friends.

"Sonia-san!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WILL DISCIPLINE THE CHANCELLOR MYSELF!"

"Don't! he is just…!"

"I'LL KILL HIM IF I HAVE TO!"

"Calm down…please!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

By then King Nevermind and Prince Charming came after hearing Sonia's outbursts, and seeing Naegi grappling the princess, Charming claimed that Naegi is assaulting the princess, but Sonia, still enraged, threatened the prince with harm if he does not shut up in making Naegi a scapegoat, and the king played the peacemaker and asks Naegi what happened here as he never seen his daughter so enraged and full of fury.

Naegi then told the king what happened, and this caused the king to confront the chancellor and sternly warned him to stop his antics and to leave Naegi alone or else the chancellor will be fired from his post, which caused the chancellor to stare wide-eyed in surprise, as he could not believe that the king would actually side with Naegi and tolerate Sonia's supposed spoiled brat-like attitude.

"Your Highness!"

"You heard me…stop this at once!"

"But…but…are you really spoiling your daughter like that?"

"Don't you speak to me in that tone…"

"Can't you see? That boy is seducing your daughter…he intends to…"

"Surely you know it is impossible…"

"But…but…"

"Mr. Naegi is not a threat. PERIOD."

King Nevermind told the chancellor that Naegi is not a threat to Novoselic and said that he is Sonia's guest for two weeks, and that the Luckster is behaving well, and assured that he will not do anything that would threaten Novoselic's security.

Though the chancellor argued this, Charming stepped in and tells him to let him go for now, and the chancellor whispered, asking why the sudden change of heart, and Charming told him that for now he will keep a close eye on Naegi seeing that the king would not listen unless there is proof.

"…and that is why…"

"Are you sure, Charming?"

"For now."

"But…"

"For the time being…we need to show proof…until then…the king will side with that boy…"

"…"

"I will keep an eye on him for you."

"…fine…"

The chancellor sighed seeing that Charming has a point and leaves the guest room, and so did Charming, and as the king glanced at Sonia, he is surprised to see her seething and weeping, and there Naegi tried to calm her down, assuring her that everything is okay.

"Shh…it's okay…"

"…"

"Don't feel down…nothing happened…"

"…"

"Shh…"

"…"

"Everything will be okay…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it got a bit physical as Sonia strangles the chancellor but Naegi managed to calm her down…and Charming turns out to be indeed a RIVAL for Naegi, and said he will observe the Luckster to see if he is a threat to Novoselic or not.

Moreover, Naegi starts to show some hint of romantic feeling towards Sonia as evidenced that he is cheering her up after she went into an emotional fit…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that a ROYAL BALL is taking place…and Naegi is invited. However, Charming is also invited, and this would cause a RIVALRY between the two boys over Sonia's affection…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	21. Royal Romance

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here this chapter follows the events from last chapter, as Naegi is recovering from what he went through, and Sonia trties to make up for what happened...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 21:_ _Roiyaruromansu_ _  
_**

Later that night, the scene shifts at the bathroom of the guest room where Naegi just took a shower and is clad in a towel wrapped around his waist, and is brushing his teeth, and he is still in a daze after what happened earlier in the day, in which it was still fresh in his mind. What was supposed to be a pleasant vacation in Novoselic turn into a rollercoaster ride, and he never thought something like this would happen, and these are the events that played in his mind since coming to Sonia's country:

\- upon arrival at the royal palace, he is harassed by the chancellor and accuses him of usurping the throne

\- seducing Sonia in order to gain favors

\- he was INTERVIEWED by King Nevermind and the two gained an understanding

\- he was harassed again by the chancellor, but was saved by a BEAR cosplaying as a wrestler

\- Prince Charming, a prince from the northern part of Novoselic, accuses him of assaulting the chancellor and attempts to arrest him

\- Sonia loses it and strangles the chancellor until she was calmed down.

Naegi feels sorry for Sonia for being surrounded her father's subordinate who appeared to be either inept or is overbearing when it comes to suitors. He feels that the chancellor picking on him because he was deemed a commoner and not worthy to be Sonia's suitor, and yet she is not pleased with what the chancellor is doing.

Tension mounted when Sonia could no longer tolerate the chancellor's actions and she loses it, where she strangles him in a fury, and Naegi managed to calm her down and the king came and warned the chancellor to stop pestering the Luckster, and fortunately, the chancellor was forced to obey and left the scene along with Prince Charming.

Naegi then recalled what happened earlier, which he could not forget the look on her angry face as she assaulted the chancellor.

~x~

The scene shifts at the guest room, where Naegi and Sonia's peaceful moment was interrupted when the chancellor barges in, wearing a neck-brace and began shouting at Naegi, telling him to take his FILTHY COMMONER'S HANDS off Sonia and accuses him of having a PERVERTED ulterior motive, and even went as far as accusing Naegi of seducing and intending to IMPREGNATE the princess, which caused Sonia to get infuriated and began strangling the chancellor in fury.

Naegi then restrains her and tries to calm her down yet the princess is still enraged and tells Naegi that she cannot stand the chancellor's foolishness any longer as well as she will not tolerate him insulting her friends.

"Sonia-san!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WILL DISCIPLINE THE CHANCELLOR MYSELF!"

"Don't! he is just…!"

"I'LL KILL HIM IF I HAVE TO!"

"Calm down…please!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

~x~

Naegi sighed as he wondered if he did the right thing in going with Sonia and came here, as he never thought that his mere presence has attracted some detractors and felt that being a commoner associated with a princess would cause such a big deal.

By then Sonia came, wearing a night dress, which the hem of her skirt reached above her knees, exposing an amount of her upper thighs, and Naegi blushed at seeing how sexy she is, but shook his head so as not to give a perverted impression, however, he saw her sullen look and he approached her and asks if there is something wrong.

"Sonia-san…"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

"Sonia-san…?"

"Naegi-kun…I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong…?"

"I…I…"

Sonia sullenly apologized to Naegi for what happened earlier, telling him she felt bad because this was supposed to be his summer vacation only to turn out like this, as she never thought that the chancellor would act so rudely, and said that had she anticipated this she would have done something about it, so that he would never receive such a rude welcoming and treatment.

Naegi smiled and assured to her that it is okay, saying he does not mind it, but she knows that Naegi is putting up a brave face as he too is shaken at how he was treated earlier, and apologized again and promised to protect him from the chancellor's malicious accusations even if it would mean that she may have to lose the crown and royal status, which prompted Naegi to tell her that she doesn't have to go that far.

"Sonia-san…you don't have to go that far…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about me…"

"No…I can't do that…I will not…"

"It's okay. I can overcome this."

"Naegi-kun…"

"Trust me. I'll be fine."

"…"

Naegi used his optimism to calm her down and said that the king will deal with the Chancellor and said that despite what happened, he will enjoy his vacation, and said that he is grateful to her for inviting him to come over to Novoselic to enjoy a short vacation, and Sonia is touched by his words and optimism, causing her to hug him in response, thanking him.

Naegi blushed at being hugged by Sonia, but then his attraction to her was re-ignited and embraced her in return, and the two teens shared a blissful moment as they hugged each other as they felt a good peace among themselves which they haven't experienced for a while after she gave him a tour around the main capital before being accosted by the chancellor.

After hugging, both stare at each other, their eyes gazed, and attraction is formed. As both teens are blushing, Sonia made her move and slowly placed her lips onto his, moving, and he unknowingly followed suit, as a passionate kiss ensued and he was sucked in, where his presence of mind began to slip as his hands touched the wall as the two continued kissing, slow but passionate, and soon her tongue began to invade his, causing the two to moan through their lips.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

In the heat of passion, Sonia discreetly pushed down her panties then slowly removed the towel from his waist, leaving the Luckster naked, and her right hand and fingers began to slowly caress his penis, which soon reached FULL STRENGTH, causing his organ to throb hard, and she began to give him a PHALLIC MASSAGE, and this made Naegi moan through the kiss as pleasure surged his body, particularly in his hard penis.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

After that, Sonia grabbed Naegi by his hips, pulling him closer and then guided his erection inside her ENTRANCE until their genitals are CONNECTED, causing a pleasurable SPARK to surge throughout their bodies, causing the Luckster to thrust his hips forward, and both teens moaned through the kiss as the pleasure slowly override their senses, moaning in bliss.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

Naegi spend two minutes thrusting his penis inside her ENTRANCE before stopping, realizing what they are doing, and gently tells her they can't DO IT, which a blushing Sonia realize what he meant, and he slowly pulls out, in which she apologized for goading him yet he said it is okay but Sonia insisted that she should take responsibility for what she did, but he also insisted that there is no need for that, resulting in the two to have a light bickering.

"But, Naegi…"

"It's okay…"

"But…"

"Trust me…"

"Let me…"

"There's no need…"

"Naegi…"

"Um…"

The two teens giggled but then they held hands before kissing, and there Sonia asks if he wants to date her, in which he asks if it is okay, saying that she is a princess and he is a commoner, but she said that she does not mind it and kissed Naegi again, and there she requested that they keep this a secret for now which he nodded.

Sonia then led Naegi towards the toilet and had him sat on top of the tank as she took off her night dress and stood naked before him and the Luckster blushed deeply as it is the first time to see a girl naked. His eyes gaze at her breasts, in which they are of normal size yet they are attractive, then glanced at her ENTRANCE, which was fully shaved.

Sonia is also blushing as she gets to see a fully naked boy, her eyes gaze at his hard penis, which is also fully shaved, and she sat on the toilet seat facing Naegi's organ and began to caress it with her fingers, feeling it hardening and throbbing, which he slowly moaned as the pleasure is getting stronger and stronger, which Sonia gaze at his erection.

She then encircled her hand around the younger boy's penis and began to rub it up and down, slow at first, then fast before alternating its speed rubbing, feeling it throb and hardening and Naegi moaned as the sensation is getting stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Sonia smiled at Naegi, seeing how cute he looked when in pleasure, and after a few minutes of rubbing, a naughty thought came to her mind and releases her hold and slowly took Naegi's erection inside her mouth and began to explore him using her lips and tongue, feeling it throb hard and Naegi gasped at the sudden jolt of arousal, as he never felt this good.

Sonia then held Naegi's wrists as she explored his organ orally, as it revealed that she managed to sneak in some porn magazines and DVD, and learned those techniques, and now she tried them for the first time with a boy, and Naegi is the recipient, as he is gasping in pleasure as she upped the ante and began to suckle the HEAD of his penis, arousing him further.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"S-Sonia-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Sonia paid no attention as she kept on suckling on Naegi's organ, and this went on for ten minutes, and soon Naegi is reaching his limit as he felt a FORCE accumulating over his balls and is ready to shoot out of his penis, and there Naegi told her about it,

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"S-Sonia-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"W-wait...ahhh...m-my...penis...about...ahhh...r-re...lease...ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

After hearing his pleas, Sonia release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi remained still as Sonia grabbed a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and helped him get up, and he wobbled a bit as this was the first time he received an orgasm while awake.

As Naegi wrapped himself with the towel, Sonia washed her chest with soap and water, and dried herself and put on her night dress before telling him that there will be a royal ball tomorrow and invited him to attend, which he asks if it is okay, which she smiled and said it is okay.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun."

"…"

"Would you…like to attend…?"

"Um…are you sure it is okay…?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess…I'll go."

"Thank you."

Hearing her assurance, Naegi just nodded and Sonia blushed as she kissed him on the lips before leaving and a rather bewildered Naegi realized that he just had a make-out with a princess and slowly wondered if he is falling for her, as he is in doubt due to their social and financial status.

"Whoa…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and Naegi gets to have a make out with Sonia…in her own castle. Hope you liked the love scene, even though it was quite mild…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as it involved a Royal Ball…so expect the chancellor and Prince Charming to cause trouble for Naegi…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	22. Royal Ball part 1

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a side-story arc commences where the Royal Family is hosting an event where various diplomats and political entities within Europe are attending, and of course Naegi will be the focal point of it all, and this would get him closer to Sonia.

Of course before that, a bit of a situation here. Read on to see where this lead to.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22:_ ****_Roiyarubōru_**

Four days have passed and the Royal Palace is peaceful in which Naegi spend those days in peace as the chancellor and Prince Charming opted not to pick on him for the time being, as preparations for the royal ball is ongoing, and you can see the servants are decorating the palace and food are being prepared for the guests, .

It was by coincidence that Sonia came back to Novoselic as the king planned the royal Ball to hold such an event that the country is hosting it to invite various personalities within the European Union, and among the guests that are invited are the Prime Minister and the Queen of England, the top brass from Ireland and Scotland, as well as the ones from France and Germany. There the Royal Adviser and the PR are telling the servants to make sure that everything is in place as the event will be held tonight, in which the servants nodded that the party will be ready and memorable.

"Yes, sir."

"We'll do it."

"You can count on us!"

"We'll make sure the bsll will br an astounding success!"

"Good. Get to work, everyone!"

"Right!"

"Here we go!"

"Yee-hah!"

The scene shifts inside the guest room where Naegi is sitting on the bed, playing a _Playstation Vita_ which he bought the other day when he and Sonia went for another tour. He has been staying inside the guest room so as to keep himself grounded and not to attract the attention of the Chancellor who might pick on him again, and LUCKILY, Naegi is at peace in the past four days of his stay here, and yet the memory of him making out with Sonia still dwell in his head.

By then the queen knocked at the door and came in, where she greeted Naegi and asks how is he doing, which he nodded and said that he is doing okay, and the queen smiled seeing that he is doing fine but then asks why is he staying in the guest room of the past four days, not coming out, and Naegi said that he is not doing anything at the moment and opted to stay here to keep himself grounded.

The queen glanced at the Luckster and she can tell why he chose to stay out of sight, as she deduced that Naegi is trying to stay out of sight so that the chancellor would not pick on him and cause another incident, having learned that Sonia tried to strangle the chancellor for harassing Naegi, and there the queen told Naegi that she and the king will host a Royal Ball tonight and he is invited, and Naegi was quite surprised that the queen invited him to attend the event, and asks if she is sure about it, as he is only Sonia's guest and not a VIP.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But...I'm only Sonia-san's guest...I don't think I could fit there..."

"What are you saying? Everyone is invited...even you."

"..."

"You don't have to be shy..."

"Really, your highness...that event is for the European world leaders. I'm just a student from Japan. I don't think I would fit in there and will only get in the way."

"Makoto..."

The queen smiled seeing the boy's humbleness and said that it is fine, and even said that Sonia would surely say the same thing, and even assured that Sonia would be happy if he were to attend, and assured to him that he will be fine and the king would feel the same thing. The queen also tells Naegi that this is a good experience that he would get to meet the various VIP from European countries and he can show it to his classmates when he return to Japan.

Naegi thought about it and after several minutes of hesitation, he finally accepted the invitation, and the queen placed a hand on his shoulder and said that all he has to do is be himself and enjoy the ball, and keep Sonia company before leaving the guest room, and the Luckster glanced at the queen leaving the guest room and wondered if he made the right choice, as he has a feeling that the chancellor might use the ball as an opportunity to pick on him again.

Outside, the queen is walking when she saw Sonia heading towards the guest room and she greeted her daughter, and guessed where she is heading to and tells him that Naegi will attend the Royal Ball tonight, much to Sonia's surprise, as she intend to invite him, only to find out that her mother beat her to the punch.

Sonia then asks her mother if she really invited Naegi, which the queen nodded and said that her father would surely do the same thing as she said that she and the king approved Naegi as their daughter's guest, and even told her that she and the king would not mind if Naegi woo Sonia, causing the SHSL Princess to blush and get flustered a bit.

"W-what...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Mother...what are you...?"

"I can tell...you have a good eye when it comes to boys..."

"..."

"I think Makoto is quite a good boy for you."

"Eh...?"

"Am I right, Sonia...?"

The queen smiled as she guessed that Sonia has developed feelings for Naegi and slightly teases her saying that Naegi is indeed the LUCKSTER as he is LUCKY to meet a BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS like Sonia, making the princess blush even deeper, and yet Sonia denied such claims and walked away. The queen smiled as she is glad to see that her daughter is happy being able to bring a friend here after spending years being lonely.

However, the chancellor happened to be there and secretly watched the two, and he is not pleased with it and sneaked away, intending to do something as he is against the idea of Naegi wooing the princess because he is a COMMONER.

Back at the guest room, Naegi sighed as he wondered what he should do, as he never thought that he would be attending such an event and felt quite intimidated at the thought of meeting with foreign diplomats and European leaders, and he glanced at the PS Vita unit and wondered if he should tell the queen that he could not attend as he feels out of place and might not fit in.

By then the chancellor came and glanced at Naegi from head to toe, and rudely asks what does the Royal Family see in him, as the chancellor states that he is not an aristocrat or of NOBLE BLOOD, yet the Luckster somehow won the affections of the king, the queen and Sonia, and rudely demanded to know if he intend to usurp the throne, which Naegi flatly deny the accusations.

"Is that your intention, boy?"

"No. You're wrong."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sonia-san invited me. That is all to it."

"You even intend to woo the princess?"

"What?"

"If so, then perhaps I can make a compromise..."

"..."

By then the Chancellor took out a blank check where the amount is written, where it states that the amount written is worth 100 Billion Euros, and he tells Naegi that he has more than enough of a lifetime, and all he has to do is leave Novoselic. This caused Naegi to stare in anger and crumple the check and shoved the Chancellor back, agitated that he is being bribed and made it clear that he will not let himself get intimidated and will finish his vacation here, much to the chancellor's chagrin.

But Naegi stopped his action and looked a bit horrified and as the chancellor turn around, he saw Sonia standing there and she pinned him to the ground, and pointed a knife on his eye and said that she is close to breaking down, having saw what the chancellor did, trying to bribe her friend, and she made it clear that if he tries to harass Naegi again she will KILL him, even if it would mean putting the throne on the line, and the chancellor is surprised at seeing that Sonia is willing to kill him even if it would mean putting the Royal Family in a possible scandal.

" **You...you have cross the line...** "

"Princess Sonia...what...what are you...?"

" **Now you dare try to bribe my friend...just to make him leave Novoselic...you are the lowliest...** "

"W-wait...be careful with that knife...!"

" **If that is how it is...then I will...** "

"You...you're not serious, are you? You intend to kill me?"

" **YES.** "

"N-no...don't...!"

Naegi then tried to persuade Sonia to calm down, saying that she does not have to stoop to the chancellor's level, but Sonia reiterated that she will not ignore what the chancellor is doing, and is willing to go the extra mile just to teach him a lesson, and continued her steel glare at her target, pressing the knife just below his eye, and asks him if he is ready to die right now, and this spooked the chancellor to a degree.

" **So, chancellor...any last words?** "

"P-please...don't..."

" **Shall I make it swift...or make it slow and painful...?** "

"..."

" **I CAN'T HEAR YOU...** "

"..."

" **SAY SOMETHING, YOU BASTARD!** "

"!"

By then Prince Charming arrived and placed a hand on Sonia, urging her to show restraint and said that he will deal with the chancellor, and he glanced at Naegi, "apologizing" for what the chancellor did, claiming that his devotion to the interest of the royal family clouded his judgment that led him to attempt in resorting to bribery, and said that he will talk some sense to the chancellor and requested to keep this incident a secret, saying that the royal ball should push through and not put the king and queen in a bout of stress.

"Please, Princess Sonia..."

"…"

"I will deal with him."

"…"

"The royal ball is tonight...if word gets out it would put your parents in a political heat."

"…"

"Please, princess..."

"…"

Sonia reluctantly releases the chancellor and Charming escorted him out of the guest room, and as Naegi approached Sonia, he saw her staring at the floor, fists clenched and her body trembling, and he can tell that she is getting frustrated towards the chancellor and he hugged her from behind, urging her to let it go, yet she seemingly do not want to as she tells him that she is getting fed up at how the chancellor is harassing the Luckster and even went so far as using bribery.

Naegi hugged her further and assured to her, saying that right now her parents should focus on tonight and if this incident reaches them, it might cause unwanted publicity and the royal ball might get compromised, and Sonia reluctantly nodded and listens to Naegi's advise, and the Luckster said that nothing bad happened and urged her to relax and get ready for tonight.

"You need to relax, Sonia-san."

"..."

"Don't worry...nothing happened."

"…"

"I'll be at the ball tonight. Wr can chat all night long."

"Really, Naegi-kun...?"

"Uh-huh."

"Naegi..."

After that, Sonia hugged Naegi and thanked him for calming her down, and then kissed him on the lips before leaving, in which a blushing Naegi stood in surprise, as he got a second kiss from the princess of Novoselic.

-x-

 ** _18:00…_**

The scene shifts at the gala area of the royal palace, where the party has commenced and several guests arrived and greeted the king and queen of Novoselic, and King Nevermind began chatting and exchange greetings with the guests and the queen did the same, as the royal ball is now in full swing, as this event take place annually where Novoselic plays the host and uses this event to strengthen ties with its European neighbors, where trade, business and security, as well as diplomatic agreements are among the nations' agendas and so far everything is okay.

Among the guests who attended the ball include the ambassadors of other European countries such as England, Ireland, Scotland, Germany and France. Also among the guests who attended the ball are various representatives from Australia and New Zealand. They talked to King Nevermind and they discussed about how to strengthen their diplomatic ties as well as trade and security, which the king said that Novoselic will strengthen the ties and assured the country's cooperation, and the diplomats are pleased with the assurance.

"Really?"

"That's assuring."

"Glad I came here."

"You really have the making of a ruler of your country."

"This country is glad to have a ruler like you."

"Then my country will push forward our economic and security ties, King Nevermind."

"So is my country."

"Mine too."

Inside the guest room, Naegi is sitting on the bed, as he is having some goose-bumps as he appeared hesitant to attend the ball, feeling that he would be out of place due to the guests arriving and appearing, which includes political and VIPs, and he might cause unwanted attention that might put the Nevermind family in bad light, and he I starting to wonder if he did the right thing in accepting Sonia's invitation, and he felt torn between attending the ball or not.

By then Queen Nevermind came and saw his situation and approached the 15-year old boy and told him that there is nothing to worry about, and encouraged him to attend the ball as it is just an event and all he has to do is eat and behave.

"…and that is all you will have to do."

"Um…"

"It's okay. Do not worry."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, Makoto."

"…"

"Will you attend…?"

"…okay…"

After a gentle prodding from the queen, Naegi is slowly persuaded as he took a deep breath and leaves the guest room, and the queen smiled as this would please her daughter as she has a friend who would accompany her to the ball and leaves the guest room as well, so as to join her husband in entertaining the guests.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the royal ball is underway, there is a bit of tension as the chancellor is at it again, and Sonia nearly flipped, but Naegi and Prince Charming managed to calm her down before BLOOD spilled.

And after some gentle prodding, Naegi is set to attend the ball.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi attends the ball, and the party will be lavish…but expect some UNEXPECTED GUESTS to CRASH the party…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	23. Royal Ball part 2

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the royal ball in full swing, where guests from the European nation gather for a political and social gathering.

Naegi will also be there, so expect some moments while he has to contend with the annoying chancellor.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 23:_ ****_Roiyarubōru part 2  
_**

Within minutes the royal ball has commenced as King Nevermind lead the ceremonies and welcomed the guests, with his wife joining him, and the king and queen began entertaining the guests, who are ambassadors from European countries, some are cabinet officials and even prime ministers from other countries, such as London, Ireland, Scotland, France and Germany. It was star-studded in a way as aside from politics, among the guests were also well-known local and international celebrities, ranging from movie actors to singers.

As the minutes passed, the palace is filled with more guests, and soon King Nevermind is chatting with the Prince from London, the Prime Ministers from New Zealand and Australia, and there they mutually agreed to strengthen their ties, diplomatically as well as security and trading, and they are all pleased at how King Nevermind handled the affairs so well, and complimented that Novoselic is a great country due to having a great leader, which King Nevermind said he is not really great, just a capable leader, yet the guests said he does not have to be too humble.

King Nevermind then said that he owe it to his people yet they said that the king deserve such praise because of how well he lead his country, as they pointed out how the economy strived and how comfortable his people lived under his rule.

"Really, King Nevermind...you deserve such praise..."

"No...I don't deserve such..."

"You do. Your country is prospering because of the good decisions you make."

"That is because I happened to choose the wise decision-makers. That is all."

"And you did...that is why Novoselic is thriving so well."

"Please...you are giving me too much credit..."

"It's long overdue. You deserve it."

"Ah...fine."

By then Sonia arrived and the Novoselic's political counterpart were stunned to see the princess' beauty and grace, and admired her aura and there she accommodated the guests, and they were impressed by her intellect and grace, and they complimented her for being a graceful princess yet she said she is just a person who is the daughter of the king and queen.

The ambassadors chuckled seeing how humble she acted and said that there is no need to be too humble and she should be proud of being the future ruler of her country and they said that she would soon inherit the throne and live a glamorous life as well as being the champion of her country when the time comes for her to lead Novoselic.

"Really...you are the future ruler of this country."

"You have the qualities."

"...the intellect..."

"...the grace..."

"...the beauty..."

"Perhaps in a few years from now, you may be ready to assume the throne."

"We will support you, Princess Sonia."

"You have our word."

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Naegi is sitting on a chair and facing a table, where the guests are stationed, and a waiter offered him a glass of mango juice which the Luckster took it, and as he took a sip, he mentally wondered if he did the right thing in accepting the invitation to attend this event as he felt out of place given the high-profile guests assembled in this ball.

The Luckster opted to isolate himself as he does not want to attract attention, and if possible, avoid confronting the chancellor, as he feared that if the chancellor were to pick on him again Sonia might do something rash, and out of consideration, Naegi decided to stick to one place and enjoy the food and drinks.

As the waiter offered Naegi a dish of food, the Luckster accepted and quietly ate the food, and by then the Prime Minister of Austria noticed Naegi, seeing that the Luckster is Asian and decided to have a chat with Naegi, and the Austrian Prime Minister is astonished to find out that Naegi is a student of Hope's Peak Academy and told Naegi that Austria is among the European countries who are financially backing someone who is planning to put up an international branch of Hope's Peak Academy, which surprised Naegi upon hearing this.

"Eh? An overseas branch of Hope's Peak?"

"Yes. Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of that school...he is agreeing to it."

"I...did not know that..."

"Hmm...I suppose this is the first time you heard such a news."

"Um...yeah..."

"Then perhaps you are a first year at Hope's Peak, I presume..."

"Yes...yes I am..."

"I see..."

Soon other businessmen from various European countries approached the two, having heard the conversation and it turns out that they are also investors who are contributing in putting up the international branch of Hope's Peak Academy, and there they revealed that an alumni of that academy is the one who proposed in setting up that branch. That alumni is revealed to be **Kyosuke Munakata** , and Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing this.

A European ambassador approached upon hearing the discussion and noticed Naegi, seeing his Asian descent, and there he found out that Naegi is studying at Hope's Peak Academy, and the investors are curious to know what talent Naegi has, and much to his embarrassment, Naegi revealed his talent and how he was invited to study at Hope's Peak, which the investors blinked their eyes in bafflement.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Your talent is LUCK?"

"Sounds like it came from a science fiction show..."

"But still...I am surprised that you ended up getting that invitation..."

"Maybe you do have that talent...an ordinary boy like you would never ended up there if not for outside factors..."

"Luck...I wonder if that is considered a talent..."

One of the investors became curious and asks Naegi how he came here, and the Luckster told the investor the circumstances, and they were amazed upon hearing that Sonia is also a student at Hope's Peak Academy in Japan, and they commented that if Sonia graduates, she is ensured to become a true royalty and would eventually inherit the crown and throne, then become ruler of Novoselic.

"So Princess Sonia is also a student there..."

"Amazing..."

"If so..."

"Yes...once she graduates..."

"Then she is assured to become a ruler..."

"How fortunate of her..."

"King Nevermind would no doubt be proud of her..."

"I agree..."

Sonia overheard this and saw Naegi is approached by the investors and political guests, and she smiled, seeing that Naegi is carrying himself well and so far there is no trouble, and there one of the guests approached the SHSL Princess and asked if she has a suitor, which she smiled and said that she has none at the moment, and the guest assured to her that one day she will meet her TRUE LOVE and she will live a HAPPY EVER AFTER, which Sonia giggled and the guest said he is not joking, as he told her that Sonia deserves a HAPPY ENDING.

"Please, you're flattering me..."

"I am not kidding, your highness...I am sure you will find love in no time."

"Well...I am not in a hurry."

"Perhaps...but I believe you should entertain suitors...you are at the right age now."

"True."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Um..."

"..."

The king and queen noticed that some of the guests are approaching Naegi upon hearing that he is a student of Hope's Peak Academy, and upon chatting with him, some of the guests were somewhat reacting in disbelief upon hearing about his assigned talent, and they asked Naegi if he is serious about it, as they could not believe that has the title of Super High School-level Luckster.

Naegi giggled in nervousness and honestly told them that he is not joking, and when one of the guests asked how Naegi got scouted, and after he told them the circumstances of how he got invited, the guests stared at each other before staring at Naegi, as they slowly conceded at the fact that such a TALENT existed, seeing that Naegi got scouted out of LUCK, and it was through his LUCK that he met Sonia and ended up coming here because of her, and they complimented Naegi that he really is lucky to even come to Novoselic thanks to Sonia.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Your talent is LUCK?"

"I guess it is a talent..."

"But still...I am surprised that you ended up getting invited by Princess Sonia..."

"Maybe you do have that talent...an ordinary boy like you would never ended up here if not for the princess..."

"Luck...I wonder if that is considered a talent..."

Not far, the chancellor was fuming, seeing that Naegi is attracting attention and believed that Naegi intentionally did this so that he can show off and win Sonia's heart, and he is making sure that Naegi will not GET AWAY with what he wants, and he is keeping an eye on him. As the guest leave to chat with the king, the Luckster sighed as he managed to GET AWAY, feeling out of place after being INTERVIEWED by the foreign guests.

He wondered if he did the right thing in entertaining the guests since he sees himself as an ordinary boy and not someone special, mumbling that being an ordinary boy like him being here at such an event might not be a good idea after all, but the royal advisor, who saw everything, approached Naegi and told him that he should not be discouraged, and said that the Luckster did the right thing in entertaining the guests as they would know that Hope's Peak Academy is not a joke, and complimented the boy for handling the situation and not bucking under pressure.

"You did fine. In fact you handled it quite well."

"Really?"

"Yes. You carried yourself well. Not bucking under pressure and spoke to them with humbleness and humility. It is admirable."

"Um..."

"Keep it up. You are bound to make friends here."

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh, if you excuse me..."

"Sure..."

As the royal advisor is summoned by the queen, Naegi is left alone and went to a table to get another glass of mango juice, and as he took a sip, the chancellor approached him and discreetly grabbed the boy by his collar, telling him that he will not get away with what he planned to do, and told him that the Luckster has no place here and the chancellor said that he will not let Naegi strut around in this event, and Naegi discreetly answered back, telling him that the guests asked him various questions and he just answered their queries honestly.

The chancellor is not convinced and ordered Naegi to leave the ball at once, but he shook his head in defiance, saying he did not do anything scandalous, and when the chancellor is about to use force to make the boy leave, the Australian Prime Minister approached the two, and told the chancellor to stop harassing Naegi, telling him that Naegi did nothing wrong and said he witnessed everything, thus the Luckster should not be expelled from the ball just because he was entertained by the VIP guests, much to the chancellor's surprise.

"Wha...what...?"

"You heard me."

"But...this..."

"That boy is just minding his business when the visitors approached him. They only asked him questions and he answered them politely. That is all to it."

"You...but..."

"You should stop picking on that boy, or else if what you are doing reaches the king...you could be out of the job."

"..."

"I do hope you get my drift."

Unwilling to cause a scandal, the chancellor reluctantly left, and the Australian prime minister approached Naegi and rearranged the collar of his attire and told the boy to maintain his composure and not get intimidated by anyone, and said that he planned to go to Japan to discuss with the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, saying that he intend to open the idea of putting up a foreign exchange student program that would help promote the academy, which Naegi nodded, and thanked the prime minister for his help in stopping the chancellor, and the prime minister said it is nothing.

After that, Naegi was left alone, and he glanced at the table as he wondered if he should stay here or head back to the guest room. By then Sonia approached Naegi and placed a hand on his shoulder, apologizing for what the chancellor did to him, but he assured to her that it is nothing, but Sonia whispered in a rather serious tone, saying that she is really getting fed up with the chancellor and did not even spare Naegi in this event, but he told her not to dwell over it.

"It's okay, Sonia-san..."

"No, it's not..."

"Calm down...nothing happened..."

"But, Naegi-kun..."

"Don't worry...I'll be fine."

"..."

"I promise."

"...fine."

By then attention was diverted when Prince Charming arrived and all eyes were on him, as Charming is not only good-looking, he is also charismatic yet quite vain, as he seemed to be rather concerned about his image yet he is discreet to keep up with his CHARMING AURA so as to look good in front of the media and the masses.

As Charming began greeting the guests, Sonia, being the current princess, went to Charming to give courtesy, and as the two royal teens exchanged greetings, the scene shows that Naegi is about to take a slice of a European food, as he is hungry, and he displayed a fine etiquette and courtesy, and the guests noted Naegi's grace in handling himself, and noted his cute look, which they whispered among themselves that he may be from Japan and wanted to have a chat with him.

Of course, they soon realized that Naegi is indeed from Japan, and having heard about Hope's Peak Academy, and hearing from another guest that Naegi is also a student there, the guests became intrigued and wanted to have a chat with the Luckster seeing that Naegi might be interesting to socialize with, seeing how well-behaved he is.

"Eh?"

"That boy is a student of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Really?"

"What's his talent?"

"I'm curious..."

"Let's go ask him..."

"I'm in..."

"This should be interesting..."

Of course, this did not sit well with the chancellor, seeing Naegi as a BLACK EYE and is making his move to intimidate him into leaving the royal ball so that Charming would hog the spotlight.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Naegi seemed to shine in the royal ball as the foreign visitors are intrigued at how he ended up becoming a student of Hope's Peak Academy in Japan. However, the chancellor tries to scare him off, with no success, and now that Charming has showed up, expect things to get a bit tension-like as the two rivals compete for Sonia's affection…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Naegi tries to stay out of trouble, Charming gets a dose of it as UNEXPECTED visitors came and CHALLENGE the rival prince…with COMICAL results…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	24. Royal Ball part 3

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the royal ball in full swing, where guests from the European nation gather for a political and social gathering.

Naegi will also be there, so expect some moments while he has to contend with the annoying chancellor.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 24:_ ****_Roiyarubōru part 3  
_**

As the Royal Ball is in progress, it was business as usual, as guests flocked in the palace, political, businessmen, entertainment celebrities, socialites, everyone attended and paid courtesy to the king and queen, as well as Sonia. They told them that they are looking forward to do business with them and support them in the foreseeable future, which pleased the royal family.

Prince Charming also has a fair share of exposure due to his charismatic aura and position as prince, and the visitors and other VIP also pledged their support, and the chancellor is pleased that Charming is also given due importance, and it appeared that the chancellor is giving Charming more support than Sonia, as he sees her as someone who do not follow to the traditions of Novoselic.

However, the chancellor is visibly irked as he noticed that more and more of the king's visitors are flocking towards Naegi upon hearing that he is a student of Hope's Peak Academy in Japan, and they began asking him questions, and some of them gawked at learning of his TALENT, as well as hearing on how he was scouted. Their opinions were divided on whether Naegi's talent, the LUCKSTER, is considered a talent, as some voiced their disbelief towards Naegi.

The same sentiments can be heard upon overhearing what the others said about Naegi.

"Eh?"

"That boy is a student of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Really?"

"What's his talent?"

"I'm curious..."

"Let's go ask him..."

"I'm in..."

"This should be interesting..."

Naegi flustered a bit when surrounded by other guests and they too were in disbelief that Naegi himself is a student of Hope's Peak Academy and were quite skeptical when learning of his talent, and one of the guests, who happened to speak to Jin Kirigiri once, asks Naegi if he is telling the truth, and when Naegi confirm it, the guest then made an overseas call and contacted Jin, asking for confirmation, and the guest stared wide-eyed when Jin confirmed that Naegi is a student and revealed the boy's talent in a serious and honest manner.

"What…so you mean…?"

"Yes. Makoto Naegi is my student in Hope's Peak Academy."

"…"

"He is placed in Class 78."

"Then his talent is…?"

"Yes…Super High School-level Luckster."

"I…I see…"

"Is it clear to you now, sir?"

The other guest eavesdropped on the conversation and they too could not believe what they heard, and one of the guests asks Naegi how he came here to Novoselic, and upon hearing his explanation, the guests huddled and whispered among themselves, as they felt that Naegi's talent of LUCKSTER is for real, after deducing the circumstances of how he was invited to Hope's Peak Academy and meeting with Sonia, which in turn she invited him to come to Novoselic.

"Did you hear…?"

"Yes, I did…"

"Then maybe the boy's title of LUCKSTER is indeed a talent…"

"I could not believe this…"

"That boy must be LUCKY indeed…"

"For real…?"

"Absolutely…"

"That boy…"

The chancellor is fuming as he sees Naegi as nothing more than a BLACK EYE, and Prince Charming approached him and tells him to lighten up, but he told Charming that he can't stand seeing a mere COMMONER and a foreign PAUPER hogging the spotlight and that Charming himself should stand out in this event, and said he will discreetly order the guards to have Naegi escorted out of the palace just to put him out of the way.

But Charming calmed the chancellor down, telling him not to get riled by a mere PIPSQUEAK, saying that if he is telling the truth, that Naegi has only a few days left in Novoselic, then they should let him be for now. Once Naegi leaves, then there will be no EXTERNAL THREAT in dealing with Sonia. The chancellor stared in surprise and asks Charming if he is sure about this.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"But…but…"

"Now, now…you'd lose face if you get riled by a mere brat with an ANTENNA on the top of that boys hair…"

"…"

"Look at him…he's just a wimp…a weakling…so he is no match for a charismatic prince like me."

"If…you say so…"

"That's the spirit…"

After a few minutes Naegi was left alone and he sat on a chair in front of a table, sighing as he barely ESCAPED countless inquiries from the foreign guests, as they told him that they would send their children to Japan to attend Hope's Peak as exchange students as the guests stated that their children possess OUTSTANDING TALENTS, and Jin will oversee it.

As the Luckster took a sip of mango juice, the chancellor approached him and warned him not to stand out or try to MAKE A NAME FOR HIMSELF, which irked the younger boy and told the chancellor that he did not do anything scandalous, yet the chancellor pestered him, which may threaten to turn into a word war if not for the royal advisor's arrival, and told the chancellor to leave Naegi alone, which irked the man seeing that the advisor seemingly favor Naegi above anyone else.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Why are you so taken in by this…"

"The boy is Princess Sonia's guest. He spends his days here in peace, and you, all this time, are harassing him because you see him as socially below you."

"That boy is an ambitious opportunist! He plans to seduce the princess and…"

"That is a big lie, and you know it. If the king sees this you'll be losing your job for good."

"What?"

"Want to try me?"

Naegi stared with worry seeing that he may have indirectly caused a potential incident, but then Charming came and pacifies the chancellor, whispering to him that they should leave the Luckster alone for now, stating that Naegi will be leaving the country in a few days, and the chancellor reluctantly complied, but glared at the Luckster before leaving.

The advisor placed his hand on Naegi's shoulder and apologized for what happened, and promised that the king will be informed of what the chancellor did, though Naegi asks not to do so as he does not want to cause an incident, but the advisor said this must be done as the chancellor has harassed a teenage guest for more than a few days up until now, and he said that this cannot continue and the chancellor must be taught a lesson for abusing his position.

"No, it is okay…"

"But…I don't want to cause…"

"You did not. The chancellor did."

"…"

"Just enjoy the ball. I will see to it that the chancellor won't bug you."

"…okay…"

"Good."

"…"

By then Sonia came, having seen what occurred, and asks the advisor what the chancellor did to Naegi, and though the Luckster tried to assure to her that nothing happened, she insisted to the advisor what happened, and once informed, her fists clenched and is ready to confront him, but both Naegi and the advisor discreetly held her and tried to pacify her, and the advisor told Sonia that he will inform the king once the royal ball is over.

Though she is unwilling to wait, she reluctantly complied when told that the advisor intend to tell the king to do something with the chancellor, as he was told by the Australian Prime Minister about what the chancellor did to Naegi earlier.

By then the next part of the ball commenced as the guests began to assembled in the center and began dancing prom-style, and the advisor prodded Naegi to dance with Sonia so as to cool off, and the Luckster blushed as he admitted that he is not too good in dancing, but Sonia smiled as she said she will guide him, so he would not make a fool of himself.

"It's okay, Naegi-kun."

"Eh…? But…"

"I'll teach you."

"Are…you sure…?"

"Yes."

"O-okay…"

"Let us go, then…"

"…"

After some hesitation, Naegi accepted and the two went to the center of the hall and she discreetly told him the steps, and as the music began to play, the two SHSL teens began to slowly waltz around in sync of the music, which consists of three violinists, and as Naegi carefully followed the steps, and with Sonia's graceful moves, the other guests sees this as a graceful scene, and upon noticing them, the guests commented that Naegi and Sonia would make a good pair if he were a Royalty, or if Sonia were an ordinary girl.

"Look at those two…"

"They make a lovely couple…"

"I wonder…what if their roles are reversed…"

"Seriously?"

"What if?"

"Fat chance."

"But that boy…he is so good-looking despite his height…"

"Think he would woo the princess?"

The king and queen heard them, and seeing how happy Sonia looked, they wondered if they should allow Sonia to entertain suitors who are from the ORDINARY kind, since they prefer a suitor who is equal of royal status, yet the queen is open to the possibility of Naegi being Sonia's suitor.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, dear. I think Sonia should choose a suitor based on her own decision…"

"But honey…you know the traditions…"

"You can change it."

"But…"

"Our daughter deserves to be happy…"

"I suppose you are right…"

"Indeed…"

The chancellor overheard this and is more incensed at it yet Charming assured to him that Naegi will not remain in Novoselic for long, and when that happens, he will attempt to woo Sonia so that he can gain the king and queen's favor and become the next ruler of Novoselic alongside Sonia.

However, something unexpected happened, as the violins' tune changed, where the sounds appeared to be more oriental in tune, and the lights slowly faded, which made everyone wonder what just happened, until the violins' tune changed slightly, giving a more Oriental feel as it got a bit louder, and the spotlight lit, where it pointed at the entrance door.

Everyone glanced at the door where a new entrant appeared. It was obviously a BEAR, but he is wearing a black, shoulder-length curly wig, dressed in an open red leather jacket, red leather pants, and black boots, and is slowly strutting towards the center in an eccentric manner. The bear, white-furred, is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Shinsuke Nakamura** , and is strutting in sync to the violin-played Oriental tune, yet his movements were graceful and eye-catching, which made the guests feel very intrigued.

"Is that…?"

"A bear…"

"Look…see how graceful that bear is making his entrance…"

"Wow…"

"I never seen a bear act like that…"

"Makes me feel like wanting to go to a circus…"

"This has to be one of the royal ball's added attractions…"

"Maybe…"

As the bear strutted towards the guests, the guests' children approached the bear, petting him as the bear strutted and slowly walked towards King Nevermind, and held his hand as the bear lay on the floor in an eccentric manner before standing up, just as the lights were restored and the bear approached Sonia, and bowed at her rather gracefully which she returned the gesture.

Naegi stared in surprise, wondering if this bear is another of Gundam Tanaka's breeding animals, as he is baffled as to how the bear got in without alerting the guards.

By then the chancellor approached Naegi and demanded to know if he is behind this. Of course Naegi denied the charges.

"You!"

"Huh?"

"You're behind this, aren't you?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You brought that bear here…and use it to attack the king and queen!"

"You're crazy!"

"Don't deny it!"

"I'm not involved in this!"

The guests saw how the chancellor is accusing Naegi in a rather harsh way, and the royal adviser tried to dissuade the chancellor, with little success, until the bear GENTLY pulled Naegi away and bowed to the chancellor, but the chancellor slapped the bear, and some of the guests gasped in horror and disgust at seeing what the chancellor did.

Charming then came and appeared to mediate, but he DISCREETLY pushed the bear back in a rather arrogant way, and there Sonia berated the chancellor for his behavior, but the chancellor said that the bear is just an ANIMAL that has no place in the ball, and there the bear shoved the chancellor towards Charming, where the two men fell to the floor, and as Charming got up, feeling his MANHOOD insulted, and wants to show off his MACHISMO, but then the bear appeared to be poised to attack, which the king and the guests became alarmed, but instead, the bear crouched a bit, wiggled his paws in a provocative way and uttered its first words.

" **KKKAAAHHH-MMMOOOHHHNNN!** "

Everyone stared in surprise at what they saw, which they think it was superbly choreographed, and they clapped in applause, which surprised Naegi and Sonia, yet the chancellor and Charming stared in shock seeing that the bear is given attention instead of supporting the rival prince.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the ball is currently underway, the chancellor is at it again, but an UNEXPECTED gatecrasher shows up.

Yup, the bear is back, and he is cosplaying WWE wrestler Shinsuke Nakamura, and Prince Charming got an initial dose as he felt insulted at being UPPED by a bear much to Charming's surprise seeing that the audience are applauding the bear.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Naegi tries to stay out of trouble, Charming gets MORE doses of it as UNEXPECTED visitors as they came and CHALLENGE the rival prince…with COMICAL results…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	25. Royal Ball part 4

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25:_ ****_Roiyarubōru part 4  
_**

With the royal ball underway, the scene shows that Naegi a d Sonia are dancing, ballroom-style, but something unexpected happened, as the violins' tune changed, where the sounds appeared to be more oriental in tune, and the lights slowly faded, which made everyone wonder what just happened, until the violins' tune changed slightly, giving a more Oriental feel as it got a bit louder, and the spotlight lit, where it pointed at the entrance door.

Everyone glanced at the door where a new entrant appeared. It was obviously a BEAR, but he is wearing a black, shoulder-length curly wig, dressed in an open red leather jacket, red leather pants, and black boots, and is slowly strutting towards the center in an eccentric manner. The bear, white-furred, is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Shinsuke Nakamura** , and is strutting in sync to the violin-played Oriental tune, yet his movements were graceful and eye-catching, which made the guests feel very intrigued.

"Is that…?"

"A bear…"

"Look…see how graceful that bear is making his entrance…"

"Wow…"

"I never seen a bear act like that…"

"Makes me feel like wanting to go to a circus…"

"This has to be one of the royal ball's added atractions…"

"Maybe…"

As the bear strutted towards the guests, the guests' children approached the bear, petting him as the bear strutted and slowly walked towards King Nevermind, and held his hand as the bear lay on the floor in an eccentric manner before standing up, just as the lights were restored and the bear approached Sonia, and bowed at her rather gracefully which she returned the gesture.

Naegi stared in surprise, wondering if this bear is another of Gundam Tanaka's breeding animals, as he is baffled as to how the bear got in without alerting the guards.

By then the chancellor approached Naegi and demanded to know if he is behind this. Of course Naegi denied the charges.

"You!"

"Huh?"

"You're behind this, aren't you?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You brought that bear here…and use it to attack the king and queen!"

"You're crazy!"

"Don't deny it!"

"I'm not involved in this!"

The guests saw how the chancellor is accusing Naegi in a rather harsh way, and the royal adviser tried to dissuade the chancellor, with little success, until the bear GENTLY pulled Naegi away and bowed to the chancellor, but the chancellor arrogantly slapped the bear, and some of the guests gasped in horror and disgust at seeing what the chancellor did.

Charming then came and appeared to mediate, but he DISCREETLY pushed the bear back in a rather arrogant way, and there Sonia berated the chancellor for his behavior, but the chancellor said that the bear is just an ANIMAL that has no place in the ball, and there the bear shoved the chancellor towards Charming, where the two men fell to the floor, and as Charming got up, feeling his MANHOOD insulted, and wants to show off his MACHISMO, but then the bear appeared to be poised to attack, which the king and the guests became alarmed, but instead, the bear crouched a bit, wiggled his paws in a provocative way and uttered its first words.

" **KKKAAAHHH-MMMOOOHHHNNN!** "

Everyone stared in surprise at what they saw, which they think it was superbly choreographed, and they clapped in applause, which surprised Naegi and Sonia, yet the chancellor and Charming stared in shock seeing that the bear is given attention instead of supporting the rival prince.

The chancellor got up and began accusing Naegi of orchestrating this situation, going as far as accusing him of committing a rebellion by using the bear, and Naegi face-palmed as he is getting weary of the chancellor's unjust accusations and looked away, and as the chancellor attempts to grab the 15-year old boy, the SHINSUKE NAKAMURA-bear grabbed the chancellor and did an arm toss, sending him flying towards a table, landing face-first.

Prince Charming stared wide-eyed as he faced the bear, which the bear crouched a bit, wiggled his paws in a provocative way and uttered its next words.

" **KKKAAAHHH-MMMOOOHHHNNN!** "

The audience clapped and made an applausing reaction, and the rival prince twitched his eyes in annoyance, and by then the chancellor summoned a bodyguard who is assigned to assist Charming, a muscular man identified only as Samson, and the chancellor told Samson to throw the bear out at once, which the bodyguard nodded in obedience.

"Samson!"

"Yes?"

"Beat up that bear! Throw him out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Break his bones if needed! Show everyone we do not tolerate animals inside the palace!"

"Yes sir!"

"Protect the prince! Show everyone why I hire you!"

"Yes sir!"

As Samson approached the bear, he immediately manhandled the animal, which some of the audience were appalled, seeing it as a form of animal cruelty, yet the chancellor maintained that this is standard protocol, which some of the audience were not buying it and questioned the chancellor's motive, seeing that he is INSECURE because a bear is putting up a very enteraining show.

This caused the chancellor to respond, in an arrogant manner and said that the bear has no place in this event, only to be taken aback when told that he is doing this because he is unwilling to accept the fact that both the bear and Naegi are HIGHLIGHTING the event.

But the chancellor maintained that Naegi orchestrated it and intend to turn the royal ball into a CIRCUS.

This did not sit well with the guests, and they began making negative comments about him, and the chancellor and tried to defend himself, only to be verbally shot down as the visitors accused the chancellor of doing this just to protect his image.

"You are a disgrace!"

"You're so arrogant!"

"Yeah, picking on a Japanese boy because he and Princess Sonia are getting along well!"

"You should quit!"

"A royal bully!"

"An insecured fool!"

"Just go home!"

"Hope that bear beat you up!"

However, the situation was diverted as the bear fought back, did a LOW BLOW, and as Samson kneels in pain, the bear executed the KINSASHA, and Samson was knocked out, and the guests, notably the children, clapped their hands in applause.

The chancellor stared in surprise and utter disbelief, seeing that the bodyguard, whom the chancellor handpicked because of his size and strength, was soundly defeated by a bear, and he vented his ire on Naegi, blaming and accusing him of the TRAVESTY, which a now visibly annoyed Luckster had to repeatedly tell him that he is not involved in this.

"Will you stop picking on me?"

"You caused this!"

"Give me a break!"

"Trying to seduce the princess...now you brought a bear...you have an ulterior motive! You intend to take over the throne!"

"What's your problem? What did I ever do to you?"

"Admit it! Admit the crimes you committed!"

"Just leave me in peace!"

"I will have you arrested!"

The chancellor's actions were halted when the bear went behind him and gives the chancellor a WEDGIE, which the audience clapped in applause, seeing this as a form of comedic entertainment. As Charming tries to help the chancellor, Gundam Tanaka came in and persuades the bear to leave the castle, and Sonia approached Tanaka, asking him what is he doing here.

There Tanaka said that he came here from Japan as he is due to meet a Novoselic rock star, in which the rock star wanted to have a pet bear, and upon arrival he and the bear are supposed to meet the rock star but the bear sneak off and ended up coming here, and the rest is history.

Sonia sighed as she tells Tanaka to take the bear out of here before trouble intensifies which he nodded and apologized to Sonia for the unnecessary troubles the bear caused, but the chancellor recovered, and overheard the conversation, but instead pins the blame on Naegi, and the 15-year old boy is becoming more annoyed at the chancellor's unjust accusations.

"Aha! So you have a conspirator! Tricking a breeder to bring a bear here and cause a disturbance! This shows that you're guilty!"

"Will you stop picking on me?"

"You caused this!"

"What's your problem? What did I ever do to you?"

"Admit it! Admit the crimes you committed! You are using the bear to further your propaganda!"

"Just leave me in peace!"

"I will have you arrested!"

"Why don't you get lost?"

Sonia intervenes and tells the chancellor to shut up, and as Tanaka escorts the bear out of the ball, peace resumes, where the next VIP came, which turns out to be a tribal prince from Samoa, and there King Nevermind greeted him, and the two royalties exchanged greetings and began to discuss about important matters.

As Naegi watches on, he saw the Samoan prince's assistant came running, and he told the Samoan prince that his pet bear went missing around the palace.

"We have a problem!"

"What?"

"Joe is missing!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Find him at once!"

"At once!"

"..."

As King Nevermind appeared concerned, Sonia was curious, and Naegi wondered who this "Joe" is, but then he saw Sonia staring at him in a worried look, in which it showed that another bear stood behind Naegi. He is wearing a huge shorts with two-sided colors, boots, elbow pads, knee pads, a towel draped ovet his shoulders and wearing a crewcut-shaped wig and looked very grumpy.

The bear is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Samoa Joe** , and the bear grabbed Naegi from behind, performing the Coquina Clutch, and pulls Naegi with him to the ground, and the Luckster screams out in pain, tapping his hand on the ground repeatedly, causing the Samoan prince to urge his pet bear to let Naegi go.

"What...? Joe!"

"..."

"Stop! Joe!"

"..."

"Let go of that boy, Joe!"

"..."

"Joe!"

"..."

The bear reluctantly let go, and Naegi was helped up, looking like he got beaten up as he clutched his arm and neck in pain, and the Samoan prince apologized for what the bear did, saying that his pet bear is in a bad mood and assured that the bear is not really bad, which Naegi assured that it is nothing and has no bad feelings for the bear.

"I'm very sorry!"

"Ah…it's okay…"

"No, it's not…I should have not brought my pet bear with me…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…don't worry.."

"I'll make up to you…Joe, apologize to that boy…"

"But there is no need…"

"I insist…"

"…"

The Samoan prince gently told his pet bear to apologize to Naegi, which the bear appeared to be unwilling until he is persuaded to do so. Both the bear and the Luckster stare at each other and soon shook hands, which the guests clapped, and Naegi smiled at the bear, only for the Luckster to get smacked on the forehead with a straight punch by Joe, sending Naegi down to the floor, causing Sonia to feel concerned, and asks Naegi if he is okay.

"Naegi!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Naegi!"

"Ow…"

"Naegi!"

"I-I'm…fine…"

Charming smirked and discreetly mocked Naegi without giving himself away, saying that the Luckster is not MANLY enough if he is easily knocked down by one of the LOWLIEST animals in Novoselic, causing Sonia to glare at him, as she easily saw through Charming's tone of mocking Naegi, but the rival prince got his comeuppance when the bear went behind Charming and performed the Coquina Clutch, which the prince shrieked like an effeminate coward, and the chancellor frantically tries to save him.

"GGGYYYAAAHHH~H!"

"Charming!"

"Help~!"

"Charming! Hang in there!"

"Someone help~p!"

"Will someone step in and help us!"

"I'm going to die~e!"

"No you are not!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the ball is currently underway, the chancellor is at it again, but an UNEXPECTED gatecrasher shows up.

Yup, another bear showed up, and he is cosplaying WWE wrestler **Samoa Joe** , and after several chapters, Naegi gets BEATEN UP, despite not doing anything. Charming took advantage of it and mocks the Luckster, only for KARMA to catch up with him…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the Royal Ball is still in progress, Sonia and naegi spend some time alone…and gets intimate…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	26. Royal Ball part 5

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Royal Ball is in progress, but tension mounts as the Chancellor is at it again…and Sonia is about to get serious here…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26:_ ****_Roiyarubōru part 5  
_**

As Sonia helps Naegi get up, the Samoan prince gently told his pet bear to apologize to Naegi, which the bear appeared to be unwilling until he is persuaded to do so. Both the bear and the Luckster stare at each other and soon shook hands, which the guests clapped, and Naegi smiled at the bear, only for the Luckster to get smacked on the forehead with a straight punch by Joe, sending Naegi down to the floor, causing Sonia to feel concerned, and asks Naegi if he is okay.

"Naegi!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Naegi!"

"Ow…"

"Naegi!"

"I-I'm…fine…"

Charming smirked and discreetly mocked Naegi without giving himself away, saying that the Luckster is not MANLY enough if he is easily knocked down by one of the LOWLIEST animals in Novoselic, causing Sonia to glare at him, as she easily saw through Charming's tone of mocking Naegi, but the rival prince got his comeuppance when the bear went behind Charming and performed the Coquina Clutch, which the prince shrieked like an effeminate coward, and the chancellor frantically tries to save him.

"GGGYYYAAAHHH~H!"

"Charming!"

"Help~!"

"Charming! Hang in there!"

"Someone help~p!"

"Will someone step in and help us!"

"I'm going to die!"

"No you are not!"

The Samoan tribal prince persuaded his pet bear Joe to let go, and the bear did so, and the Samoan prince's assistant escorted the bear out of the palace, while the chancellor attended to the rival prince as he looked like a spoiled brat whining in an overacting way.

"Ahh…I am hurt!"

"Now, now…you are going to be okay…"

"I think I broke a royal bone…"

"You are not…you are perfectly fine!"

"Who's fault is it to bring those bears here?"

"I know…and I will see to it that he will pay!"

"Please do!"

"Wait here…!"

The chancellor then vented his ire on Naegi, and accused him of this travesty, only to see that a few royal medics are attending to the Luckster, as he is sprawled on the floor, his forehead swelling due to the PUNCH that Joe gave him, and there the royal advisor told the chancellor to stop his ranting, seeing that he is using this as an opportunity to harass Naegi again for obvious reasons, and the chancellor would not leave the Luckster alone and reiterated that the boy must be held liable, sparking an argument between him and the advisor.

"That is enough!"

"Silence! That boy must be arrested!"

"You idiot! Look at him! He too was assaulted by that bear!"

"It is a staged act! That boy is just pretending!"

"So you are saying that Makoto Naegi is the culprit even though he got assaulted by that bear first before Charming?"

"Of course! He is a threat! A security threat! An international threat!"

"Knock it off and stop whining!"

"How dare you!"

King Nevermind pacified the two and told the medics to take Naegi somewhere which they did, and Sonia followed them as the King tries to restore order, while Charming seemingly recovered, and tries to regain his composure to look impressive in front of the guests and media.

As the King spoke to his advisor on what to do next, Charming arrogantly poses in front of some biased reporters who are in favor of him, and as Charming is making himself look good in front of the press, the biased reporters who favor Charming asked if he intends to become the next successor to Novoselic and if Sonia deserve to be the next ruler or not.

They even discreetly asked if Sonia is a worthy successor or not, which Charming made subtle remarks so as not to make the rest of the press feel suspicious.

"Prince Charming"

"A word, please…?"

"Who would make a better ruler? You or princess Sonia?"

"Well…if you ask me…I think…"

"Do you think Princess Sonia deserves to rule Novoselic…?"

"That would depend…"

"What if you were chosen to become the next ruler?"

"Then as future ruler, I will…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the guest room, where Naegi lay on the bed, and is down to his brief as Sonia puts liniment plasters on his back then puts an ice bag on his forehead, and she asks him how is he feeling, and he tried to assure to her that he will be fine and that she should go see to the other guests as he does not want to hold her down.

But Sonia shook her head and said that as a future ruler of her country, it is her duty to help out someone, and she will not leave him alone in THAT state.

"Don't mind, me, Naegi-kun."

"But…"

"You are my guest…and it is my responsibility to tend to you…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"But, Sonia-san…"

"Do not worry."

"…"

As Sonia glanced at Naegi, he blushed at seeing her pretty face and attraction is formed, in which both are slowly drawn to him, and as they stare at each other, Naegi is starting to fall for her, but their moment was interrupted when the chancellor shows up, and began to harass the Luckster again, this time accusing him of SEDUCING Sonia, and even insinuating that Naegi is intending to do this from the very start, which genuinely offended her.

As the chancellor forcefully poked his finger on Naegi's chest, causing a deep swelling, the Luckster mentally held on, as he guessed that the chancellor is trying to goad him to retaliate, and Sonia saw through this as well, and uses her left hand to do an aikido move that twists the chancellor's wrist and hold him in place, causing him to shriek in pain and accuses her of being an insubordinate princess who do not deserve to inherit the throne.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"You have gone too far, chancellor…!"

"You ungrateful brat!"

"What did you say..?"

"You ought to be locked in the tower! You are becoming a rebel instead of an obedient royalty!"

"You, on the other hand is unfit to be part of the royal family! You look down on people just because you deem them as financially inferior!"

"That is the status quo of Novoselic! That Asian pauper only wants to milk out money from you! And even intend to sire a bastard from your womb!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

By then King Nevermind shows up and pacifies the two, and there he asks what just happened, in which the chancellor says that Sonia is becoming more of a rebel and insinuated that she is abusing her freedom by saying that she is letting herself get seduced by a mere PEASANT like Naegi, but when the king asks her daughter, she said that the chancellor started it and told her father what went on.

King Nevermind glanced at Naegi, seeing him only in his brief, which made him feel suspicious, but then noticed the liniment pads on the table and caught a scent of the liniment plasters, which prompted him to checked the boy's back, seeing the plasters attached; then he saw Sonia holding the ice bag and glanced at Naegi's forehead, seeing it damped and he touched it, where the swelling lessens and it was a bit cold, showing that Sonia was applying the ice bag on Naegi's forehead, and recalled that the bear punched Naegi on the forehead several minutes ago.

The king concluded that nothing indecent happened and said that both Sonia and Naegi are off the hook, which the chancellor is not pleased, as he is expecting that the Luckster getting punished, and he tries to get the king to reconsider, but failed.

This is because the king pointed out that if the two teens intend to do INDECENT things, they would have been naked, and locked the door to prevent a CAUGHT IN THE ACT moment. The king told the chancellor to leave them alone for now and resume seeing to the guests, but when the chancellor tries to persuade the king to have Naegi under house arrest, the king sternly reprimand him.

Both Naegi and Sonia were startled as the king grabbed the chancellor by his collar and told him if he were to mistreat Naegi for shallow reasons and have him unjustly deported, this would cause a strained relation with Japan and would put Novoselic in a BAD LIGHT and SHAME.

"Do not try my patience, chancellor."

"Whoa!"

"if I do as you suggested…it would put our country to shame and scrutiny!"

"But…but…"

"That boy behaved himself for nearly a week…and even the guests treated him well…!"

"You can't…!"

"Go and see to the guest at once…or else I may consider firing you!"

"A-at once, sire!"

The king sternly told the chancellor to see to the guests at once, and if he tries to use Naegi again for another propaganda-like ranting, he will be fired on the spot, causing the chancellor to stare wide-eyed in surprise, and not wanting to lose his job, the chancellor reluctantly leaves, and the king apologized to Naegi for what happened tonight.

Sonia was visibly upset and told her father to have the chancellor fired, as he is favoring those who are financially in position and putting down those who are financially beneath aristocratic people, but the king assured to her that he will deal with the chancellor personally, and he told her to cool off for now before returning the ball, seeing that she is the only one who can cheer up Naegi, after what the Luckster went through.

As King Nevermind left the guest room, Sonia unintentionally and unknowingly locked the door and went to Naegi's side, apologizing for what happened tonight, which he said it is nothing, yet she started to sob as she is getting frustrated at what the chancellor is doing to her for the past several years, forcing her to abide royal customs, driving off potential friends whom the chancellor deems them financially beneath HIS standards, and the king seemingly listening to the chancellor's ADVISE until Naegi arrived.

"Easy, Sonia-san…"

"But…but…"

"Your father is starting to change…and he is now willing to defy the chancellor's advises…"

"…"

"Don't worry."

"Still…I can't let the chancellor have his way with you…"

"Don't worry…my GOOD LUCK will protect me…"

"Naegi…"

Naegi hugged her and made soothing sounds as he assured to her that the chancellor will not have his way around, and said that her father is now making a neutral stand and even said that he will fire the chancellor if he tries to cause more trouble. Naegi told her to look forward to the days to come, believing that the royal ball will be successful and that things will be okay.

As Naegi wiped the tears off on her cheeks, Sonia was touched, and her feelings for Naegi increased, and began to kiss him on the lips, which soon became passionate as her hands began to caress his chest, and Naegi is beginning to feel passion, as the two moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They briefly stopped kissing so as to catch their breath, and Naegi saw her blushing, and this made him blush as well, but then she removed her tiara and slowly removed her dress until she is in her panties, which the Luckster blushed seeing that she is not wearing a bra, and before he could say anything, she kissed him again in a passionate manner, and at the same time pushed down his brief and sat down on a chair as she began rubbing his SHAVED organ, seeing that it is starting to increase in size, hardening, and soon it reached FULL STENGTH.

Naegi was worried where this would lead to until she took the boy's erection inside her mouth and began to suckle him back and forth, feeling it hardening and throbbing, which the Luckster's body trembled as a strong surge of arousal enveloped his body, and he moaned softly as Sonia held his wrists to keep him in place as she suckle his erection, wanting him for herself.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-Sonia-san…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-Sonia-san…"

"…"

Sonia kept on with the tempo as she is getting aroused, and discreetly removed her panties so she is naked like Naegi. As the arousal continue, she began to suckle the HEAD, and uses her tongue to explore it, and this caused Naegi to feel more arousal.

With her action, along with her hands restraining his arms, his body is absorbing more pleasure, and hs hips began to move by itself, thrusting back and forth, and Sonia began to move her head to meet his thrusts, as his erection moving in and out of her lips, then she took his penis inside her mouth and suckle him with a bit of force, causing his erection to throb harder and he gritted his teeth as pleasure surged his body.

He shook his head as the pleasure got stronger as Sonia continue to suckle his erection and his hips bucked and thrusts, and he moaned softly as she continue to pleasure him as she is HUNGRY for desire due to the stress that the chancellor put her and Naegi through.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"Sonia-san…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…S-Sonia…!"

"…"

"Sonia…!"

"…"

As naegi is absorbing the increased arousal, Sonia's right hand went downward and began to pleasure herself, her fingers began to rub and probe her WOMANHOOD, which earned a moan from her, and as she continued to pleasure herself, her lips continued to suckle naegi's erection, and both moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the ball is currently underway, the chancellor is at it again, but King Nevermind puts him in his place…

Looks like Sonia wanted to ease off the stress on her and Naegi…and now they are in private…where she is pleasuring him and herself…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the Royal Ball is still in progress, Sonia and Naegi gets more intimate…and finally went ALL THE WAY…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	27. Royal Ball part 6

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Royal Ball arc continues as Prince Charming SHINES ON in this chapter, at Sonia's expense, which would no doubt cause some of her supporters to get upset with him…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 27:**_ **_Roiyarubōru part 6_**

The scene shifts at Tokyo, Japan...where it shows that Maizono and her idol band had just finished a sold-out performance, and at the girls' dressing room, the idols' manager commended the five girls for a job well done and for putting up a solid performance, as the concert was a success, and that they will get a very good pay for the week.

As the four other idol members were pleased, Maizono opened her tablet, where a trending news appeared, where it shows Naegi and Sonia dancing during the royal ball, and that alone made her go ballistic, shrieking like a madwoman as she cannot believe that Sonia was able to get so close to Naegi, and her four fellow idol members tried to calm her down, fearing that the ruckus she is causing might attract unwanted attention.

"Whoa!"

"Sayaka!"

"Calm down!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ease up!"

"Don't get riled over something that boy dancing with a European princess!"

"She's right! That boy is not worth it!"

"Sayaka!"

The idols' manager sighed as he could not believe that his MAIN STAR is acting like a spoiled brat and urges her to calm down and forget about Naegi for the time being and focus on her idol career, reasoning that she has all the time in the world, and not get riled over an ordinary boy being swoon by a foreign European princess.

Her fellow idols also urged her not to let herself get affected and that she should move on and not risk her career over someone like Naegi and Sonia.

"Sayaka! Stop it already"

"Calm down! Don't let it get to you!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you really that deperate?"

"Ease up!"

"Don't get pissed off over something that stupid boy with an ahoge dancing with a European princess!"

"She's right! That boy is not worth it!"

"Sayaka!"

"Will you get over it?"

However, when Maizono glanced at the tablet again, the trending video shows that Naegi got punched on the head by a bear cosplaying as **Samoa Joe** , and Sonia is shown to assist Naegi, causing the SHSL Idol to become a NERVOUS WRECK, and as her manager tries to calm her down, she grabbed him by his collar and shook him real hard as she demanded to him to try get her a visa that would allow her to travel to Novoselic.

"Do something!"

"Whoa!"

"Do something!"

"Like what?"

"Get me a visa to Novoselic!"

"Are you crazy? Getting a visa to that country is not that easy!"

"I DON'T CARE CARE! GET ME A VISA NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHOA! STOP! CALM DOWN, SAYAKA!"

Maizono's four fellow idol members sweat-dropped, seeing her acting like a person possessed, as they could not believe that she would be THAT obsessed over someone like Naegi, and they wondered if Naegi himself should be blamed for why Maizono is acting like she is right now.

However, they saw Maizono further shook their manager and her actions are now bordering on PSYCHOTIC VIOLENCE, and this made the four girls feel more worried and they began to pry her away from their manager and they urged her to calm down and not get so obsessively violent over someone like Naegi, as they reminded her that getting a visa to travel to Novoselic is not as easy as she believe, reasoning that the requirements are very difficult.

This however, did little to stop her as the SHSL Idol continue to shook her manager violently while demanding that he get her a visa to travelnto Novoselic, ignoring the fact that her manager is startingnto suffer the effects of whiplash.

"GET ME A VISA TO NOVOSELIC!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I DON'T CARE HOW!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"GET ME A VISA TO NOVOSELIC RIGHT NOW!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

-x-

At Novoselic, the scene shifts at the Royal Ball where King Nevermind is approaching, and there the Royal PR, approached him, telling him that some of the reporters appeared to be favoring Charming and are asking him questions in regards to whether Sonia is fit to be the candidate to become the next ruler of Novoselic.

While the king said that he sees nothing wrong, the Royal PR showed him the footage he recorded, where it shows that the rude reporters are asking Charming questions that are insinuating that Sonia is irresponsible, a rebel and has NO CLASS, as well as insinuating that she is doing INDECENT ACTS that are not that of a royalty.

This caused the king to feel insulted and that the reporters are rude and disrespectful towards Sonia, and when he entered the royal ball, one of the reporters who is well-respected, whispered to the king and told him that the reporters are using their interview time with Charming to take a discreet, verbal jab towards Sonia, and that the reporters talking to Charming appeared to be biased and are favoring Charming to be the next candidate to the throne.

The reporter even told the king that based from his observation, Charming is either to be foolishly ignorant or is taking pleasure in having Sonia insulted in front of the press, and he urged the king to put those biased and rude reporters in their places and teach them a lesson not to use their profession to unjustly mock Sonia.

"Your majesty…"

"…"

"You need to do something…"

"…"

"Those rude reporters are bordering on bullying and libel…if not slander…"

"…"

"Sire…?"

"…"

As the rude reporters continue to stealthily asks more mocking questions aimed at mocking Sonia, which Charming foolishly entertain, the king has heard enough and stealthily mixed himself with the rude reporters, and caught the reporters in the act as they insinuate that Sonia is doing INDECENT acts while in Japan, and is indulging herself in doing indecent things like going topless on Japanese beaches and reading pornographic materials and even going to strip clubs.

Charming foolishly said that if the rumors prove to be true, then Sonia must be liable and may as well be unfit to be the next royalty if she continues to act like a wild brat, but then he stopped upon seeing the king standing behind the rude reporters, and the rude reporters turn around where they are taken by surprise at seeing King Nevermind standing behind them.

The king was angry, and asks the rude reporters if they became reporters just to take jabs at Sonia, and out of desperation and being taken by surprise, the reporters claim that they stated this based on the REPORTS that they got.

But the king then asks if they have proof to back up their claim, where the Royal PR showed the recent footage where Sonia came to Naegi's aid when he was harassed by a bear at the airport, and during her time at Hope's Peak Academy in Japan, where she is shown to be behaving like a normal girl.

The rude reporters stammered as in reality they have no proof to back up their claim and they merely stammered just to appease the infuriated king of Novoselic.

"Um…uh…"

"Y-your majesty…"

"We…ah…"

"Ha-ha…"

"We're just…you know…"

"We're reporters…so we…"

"Can't take a break…right…?"

"Yeah…we're just under the weather and…"

Seeing that there is sufficient ground, the king ordered his guards to have the rude reporters arrested and charged, which the guards obliges and they rounded up the rude reporters, and they pleaded for mercy as well as pleading to the king not to jail them, saying that they are merely asking questions based on the info they got.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Charming attempts to diffuse the tension and POLITELY urges the king to let the rude reporters off the hook saying that there is no harm done, but the king glared at Charming and said HARM was already done when the rude reporters insulted Sonia, and warned the rival prince that he too is not immune to prosecution if proven that Charming is aware of this and partaking in mocking Sonia for no reason, and the action being committed is tantamount to defamation.

The chancellor then tries to calm the king down and insinuated that Naegi may have bribed the rude reporters to do those things, but this further agitated the king as he told the chancellor to stop using Naegi as an excuse and warned him that he will also face a harsh discipline if he does not leave Naegi alone, which caused the chancellor to stutter in shock.

"That is enough!"

"Wha…?"

"If you do not want to be fired and thrown in prison…then do your job!"

"Y-your highness…"

"Makoto Naegi is an innocent boy! And he is my daughter's guest!"

"B-but…that boy is a bad influence to your…"

"Harass him again and you will feel my wrath! That goes for you as well, Charming!"

"…"

Charming smiled sheepishly and opted to keep his mouth shut, and as the rude reporters are taken away despite pleading for mercy, the other reporters shook their heads, seeing that the rude reporters got what they deserved for mocking Sonia, who is well-respected by the citizens of Novoselic because of her down-to-earth demeanor and for her kindness.

"Oh boy…those idiots…"

"Serves them right…"

"They shouldn't use their profession just to insult a well-respected princess."

"Yeah…"

"Hope that chancellor wise up."

"Right. He ought to be fired."

"I agree…he's been picking on that Japanese boy for a week or so…"

"…"

The royal advisor then approached the king an told him to have the ball continued as scheduled, which the king nodded, and by then the ambassadors and other guests approached the king and voiced their support, saying that the rude reporters got what they deserved for mocking Sonia like that and the rude reporters should not use their professions as an excuse to insult Sonia like that.

"King Nevermind…"

"You did the right thing…"

"Those rude reporters should be taught a lesson…"

"They have no right insulting your daughter like that…"

"You have my support…"

"Mine as well…"

"We will support you and your family all the way!"

"Yeah…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the guest room, where you can see Sonia is on top of Naegi, and the two teens are MAKING LOVE, where Sonia already mounted herself over Naegi's hard penis, admiring its size, which was above average for a 15-year old boy, and though she is facing the opposite way, in which she is using the REVERSE COWGIRL POSITION, the SHSL Princess began to lower herself until her WOMANHOOD is impaled, and began to move up and down, feeling the younger boy's LENGTH rubbing her INSIDES, arousing her once more.

At the same time, Naegi was taken by surprise upon feeling the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, as this was the first time he experienced something like this, as Sonia was riding on top of him, his penis being plundered and is overwhelmed by the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, his hips began to move on its own to meet the thrusts of Sonia's WOMANHOOD and as the two got aroused further, she tries to push herself lower, and can feel the HEAD of Naegi's penis trying to reached the TAIL-END of her WOMANHOOD, and moaned at the strong pleasure she is feeling. Likewise, Naegi was also aroused further, feeling his length throbbing while feeling the HEAD going deeper inside her.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Ahhh! So good! Naegi-kun…your penis is so hard…!"

"Uhhh...S-Sonia-san…I…I feel…strange…"

"D-deeper...p-push it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"Harder…push harder…! Oooohh…!"

"Ahhh...!"

The scene zoomed closer to their crotches as you can see the Sonia's WOMANHOOD moving up and down while Naeg's penis remained still but is being pleasured, and because of the slow pace of their love-making, his body absorbed more pleasure, and Naegi's penis absorbed more and more pleasure, but it also stalled his ejaculation, as this went on for 15 minutes, and she reached her orgasm, in which she pushes herself downward and the HEAD of Naegi's penis went further inside her, which his body reacted in strong arousal and thrusts his hips upward while moaning.

However, she then grabbed hold of his hips as she lay down, and with his penis still inside her WOMANHOOD, Naegi moved and lay on his right side, where the two are in a T-SQUARE position, and there she tells the younger boy to move his hips, and overwhelmed by arousal, he did as told, and moved his hips back and forth, and his penis moved in and out of her WOMANHOOD, where Sonia began moaning in delight, while he was silently aroused and just panted.

Her legs spread, her left leg laid on his left hips while her right leg draped over his lower left leg, and you can see her breasts bouncing as her body is being plundered, and the scene zoomed towards their crotches, where you can see Naegi's penis going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, his balls moving as well, and the scene zoomed further inside, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing her vaginal walls as well as pushing itself further deeper inside, and you can see his penis throbbing harder and harder.

Soniaa was enjoying it so much that she did not seem to care about anything else, and wanted to keep this going for a bit longer, and both moaned in pleasure and passion.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Ooohhh…!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

Naegi was overwhelmed by arousal as he can feel the smooth skin of her legs, the warmth of her ENTRANCE, and the scent of her body, and he finds himself unable to resist her, and the scene shifts back inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Naegi's penis continuing to move back and forth, rubbing the walls, and in which the action went on for 13 minutes, and there you can see the vaginal walls contracting, squeezing the younger boy's penis and after about 45 seconds you can see her FEMININE FLUIDS covering his organ, showing that the Sonia reaching another orgasm, and she slowly went still as she relishes the feeling.

However, the effects of their love-making began to take its toll on the SHSL Luckster, and now the sensations that were stored within his organ for the past several minutes are threatening to overload, in which you can see Naegi's LENGTH moving faster and faster, trying to go deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, and he felt something within his organ, where a strong sensual force is building up, and threatened to EXPLODE, and the 15-year old boy was unable to resist and stop, though he managed to tell her and she said to keep going and not worry about anything.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Naegi-kun...?"

"S-Sonia-s-san...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"You're almost there...keep it up..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...! C-can't…s-stop…aaahhh!"

"Yes...faster...pump faster..."

The force kept building up, and his body moved on its own as his hips thrusts back and forth, and the FORCE eventually builds up and began to move towards the HEAD of Naegi's penis, and the 15-year old boy was slowly losing his senses as his organ got stronger, and given that this is first time having INTERCOURSE, he had no idea what is about to happen, as all he can feel now is a powerful sensation that made him feel more a more aroused.

Naegi could no longer hold back and thrusts his hips deeper and deeper, his erection going further inside Sonia's WOMANHOOD, and after 25 seconds you can see his erection throbbing, and the scene zoomed towards the HEAD of Naegi's penis, where you can see his shaft throbbed non-stop before firing his SEED.

You can see it firing at every 3-second interval, shooting like a water gun as whitish substance traveled within the walls of her WOMANHOOD as Naegi's penis shoots out 10 shots of his SEED, and he was overwhelmed by the orgasmic feeling and he is unable to stop thrusting his hips as it kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, gritting his teeth and panting just to keep himself from making a noise, as the phase lasted for almost a minute.

Naegi panted so hard that he could not stop as he kept on pushing his penis inside her as Sonia grinned as she reveled at the feeling and her fingers moved and caressed the boy's balls, while feeling his penis moving in and out of her, and she vocally seduces him to keep going, which he could only moan in reply.

"Ahhh~h..."

"Aahh...Sonia-san...!"

"That...feels...good..."

"Ahhh...so...warm...my...penis..."

"Aahh...so hard...quite...big..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"S-Sonia-san..."

-x-

Back at the Royal Ball, a group of fortune tellers arrived as they were given permission to do fortune telling to the guests, and among them is Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Fortune Teller, and he is rubbing his hands as he is about to earn money by reading fortunes to the guest inside the palace, unaware that Naegi is here and what the Luckster just did with Sonia.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the rather serious moments make up for it, as King Nevermind puts the rude reporters in their places after making insulting queries about Sonia. The chancellor was given a dressing down when he attempted to make it appear that Naegi is behind this…and even Charning wasn't spared…

Finally, a Naegi x Sonia love scene…LUCKILY for the Luckster no one can hear their moans of pleasure, and that Naegi got his first OFFICIAL ORGASM after experiencing it while awake…

Maizono makes an appearance, and she LITERALLY LOSES it after seeing the trending pictures and photos of Naegi with Sonia. This would no doubt make her do anything to prevent Sonia from CLAIMING Naegi.

And Hagakure shows up, in which the SHSL Fortune Teller is going to have a field day doing fortune telling inside the royal palace…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Naegi and Sonia continue to consummate their ROYAL PASSION, Hagakure is giving Charming his ROYAL fortune…with comical results…

Reviews are welcomed...


	28. Royal Ball part 7

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is** owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Royal Ball arc continues as Hagakure takes the spotlight as he uses his talents to do a FORECAST on what FATE would befall Prince Charming, while Naegi's romance with Sonia continue…

Well, read on and enjoy **!**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 28:** **Roiyarubōru part 7**_

At the Royal Ball, a group of fortune tellers arrived as they were given permission to do fortune telling to the guests, and among them is Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Fortune Teller, and he is rubbing his hands as he is about to earn money by reading fortunes to the guest inside the palace, unaware that Naegi is here and what the Luckster just did with Sonia.

The royal PR then motions the fortune tellers to a spot where they can do their business after they gave him the permit to perform fortune reading. As the other fortune tellers are enticing the guests, one of the visitors noticed Hagakure's appearance and approached him, asking if Hagakure is from Japan, which Hagakure confirmed, and soon the visitor is surprised to hear that Hagakure is also studying at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Did you say Hope's Peak Academy...?"

"Yeah..."

"The prestigious academy from Japan?"

"That's right."

"Seriously...?"

"Uh...yeah"

"I am surprised...another student from that academy came here..."

"Huh?"

The other visitors heard it and began to approach Hagakure, intrigued at the fact that he studies at the same academy as Naegi, and that he too is a fortune teller. One of the visitors paid him and asks for a fortune on what would happen tonight.

All eyes are on Hagakure as the SHSL Fortune Teller began to rub his crystal ball and concentrated, which after a minute, he told the first visitor what he is had just predicted, and both Charming and the chancellor stared in disbelief at the discussion they just heard as Hagakure spoke to the visitor, saying that a prince will encounter humiliation from another prince.

"Another prince you say?"

"Yeah...a prince would appear here..."

"Is he from another kingdom?"

"Uh...don't know...just what my prediction says...a prince..."

"Hmm...interesting..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will pay you."

"Yeah!"

The guests were curious about what Hagakure said, intrigued about another prince coming to challenge Charming, which drew the chancellor's ire and accuses the SHSL Fortune Teller of inciting rebellion and sedition, as well as going far as accusing Hagakure of staging a coup d'etat, which Hagakure vehemently denying those accusations, but the chancellor would not budge.

The chancellor then made false accusations, insinuating that Hagakure is conspiring with Naegi to have Charming assassinated, which the SHSL Fortune Teller denying the charges and only tells them what he SAW on his crystal ball. The chancellor was, in reality, using Hagakure as a tool to set up Naegi as a scapegoat in order to have basis for deporting the Luckster.

Indeed, the chancellor began to use his position to order the guards to have Hagakure arrested, which Hagakure proclaimed his innocence, but the chancellor would not relent, as he ordered the guards to arrest Hagakure on the spot.

"I knew it! You are conspiring with that boy to assassinate the prince!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are in cahoots with that boy Naegi to take the throne!"

"Naegi? As in Naegi-chi?"

"So you knew him! That makes you guilty! Guards! Arrest this charlatan!"

"You're crazy, man!"

"So you mock me! Guards! Take him away! I order you!"

"Geez..."

However, the guards stared at each other before glancing at the chancellor, telling them that they cannot arrest Hagakure without basis, yet the chancellor said there is basis, saying that Hagakure is conspiring with Naegi to overthrow the kingdom, and ordered the guards to arrest Hagakure at once.

The guards were hesitant to carry out the order as the chancellor's accusation lacked merit and tells him they cannot do that since Hagakure just read a prediction on his crystal ball. This drew the chancellor's ire and asserted his authority, but King Nevermind confronted him and tells him to leave Hagakure alone and let the SHSL Fortune Teller do his business, much to the chancellor's exasperation.

"That is enough!"

"Sire...!"

"Leave him alone!"

"But...but..."

"His statement is made through his fortunetelling it does not warrant as an act of rebellion!"

"Still he..."

"Leave him alone. That is my order!"

"…"

Suddenly, the song HOTSTEPPER is being played, and the audience liked the music and started to dance, and then the door at the ballroom swings open, where a bear is seen, sporting a crew-cut wig, wearing a Union Jack-themed boxing shorts, boxing shoes and boxing gloves, and he is dancing in a very flamboyant way.

The bear is cosplaying as former pro-boxer **Prince Naseem Hamed** , and the bear danced his way in as the music is being played.

~x~

 _Hit It!_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _[Hook]_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Big up di crew ina di area (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _No no we don't die_

 _Yes we mul-ti-ply_

 _Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing_

 _Act like you know, Rico_

 _I know what Bo don't know_

 _Touch them up and go, uh-oh!_

 _Ch-ch-chang chang_

 _[Hook]_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Excuse me Mr. Officer (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Extra-ordinary_

 _Juice like a strawberry_

 _Money to burn baby, all of the time_

 _Cut to fit is me_

 _Fit to cut is she_

 _Come juggle with me, I say every time_

 _[Hook]_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Dial emergency number (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _[Break]_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _It's how we do it man_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _Hey_

 _Start like a jackrabbit_

 _Finish in front of it_

 _On the night is Jack, that's it, understand?_

 _I'm the daddy of the mack daddy_

 _His are left in gold, maybe_

 _Ain't no homie gonna play me, top celebrity man_

 _[Hook]_

 _Murderer_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Excuse me Mister Officer (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _No no we don't die_

 _Yes we mul-ti-ply_

 _Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing_

 _Act like you know, G-go_

 _I know what Bo don't know_

 _Touch them up and go, uh-oh!_

 _Ch-ch-chang chang_

 _[Hook]_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Big up the crew in-a the area (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _Yeah man, that's how it is_

 _Nah, na na na nah_

 _Na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah_

 _Na na na nah_

 _Right?_

 _[Hook]_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _Big up all crew bow ya (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical danger (murderer)_

 _Big up the crew in-a the area (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _Here comes the hotstepper (murderer)_

 _I'm the lyrical gangster (murderer)_

 _I'm a live in-a me danger (murderer)_

 _Still love you like that (murderer)_

 _[Outro]_

 _Hey_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

 _Da da da da_

~x

The King stared in surprise, seeing another bear in a cosplay, and the royal PR wondered if the bears were influenced by watching TV, commenting that the bear right now seemingly perfected in imitating Hamed, seeing that the bear emulated the former pro-boxer rather perfectly.

"What do you think?"

"It seems that the bear managed to imitate Mr. Hamed rather perfectly, sire."

"Are the bears we've seen so far are this intelligent?"

"Talented would be the best word, your highness."

"Do you think that Makoto Naegi has anything to do with this?"

"Your majesty...I am sure this is all a coincidence. You sound like the chancellor accusing the boy."

"Oh dear...what am I saying"

"I say this year's royal ball would be a memorable one...it's more livelier than the recent events..."

As the bear danced his way towards the center of the ball, some of the guests were bemused and joined the bear in the dancing, finding the bear cute, and soon caused a trending buzz that would make the royal ball the center of attention.

However, the chancellor would ruin the fun as he confronted the bear and berated the animal, saying that this is the royal ball and not a circus, screaming to the bear to go back to the zoo, which observers feel that the chancellor is abusing his authority and began complaining, saying that the bear is just entertaining the guests and nothing else, which caused the chancellor to tell the guests not to be taken in by a mere animal, but was verbally blasted back by the guests.

"You leave the ball!"

"You're ruining the mood!"

"That bear is more entertaining that you are!"

"At least he is making us enjoy the ball...you on the other hand, is ruining it!"

"Yeah, you're a party killer!"

"I hope that bear beat you up!"

"I'm betting you'd be knocked out!"

"That's right!"

The chancellor could not believe that the guests are siding with the bear, and before he could try to incite the audience to turn against the bear, the bear, mimicking Hamed's flamboyant manner, rubbed the chancellor's butt, causing him to shriek, and the audience laughed at the scene as they find it very entertaining and refreshing.

The chancellor was angry and intends to confront the bear, but the bear somewhat memorized Hamed's signature flurry combination techniques and used it on the chancellor, and he was slowly knocked to the ground, dazed and dizzy. The king was surprised while the audience clapped, seeing that the scene was well-choreographed.

By then a pair of zookeepers came and escorted the bear away, with one of them apologizing to the king for what happened, and while the audience was rather saddened to see the bear taken away, the bear smiled as the music played and danced as he was escorted out of the ballroom.

-x-

Back at the guest room, the scene shows that Naegi is still lying on the bed, moaning softly as Sonia is on top, rubbing the boys penis as he is still aroused, and you can see her suckling the HEAD as she wants to see him orgasm again, intending to give the SHSL Luckster a LUCKY ORGASM that he would never, ever forget, and she can feel his organ hardening as Naegi moaned as he told her that he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it.

"Ahh..."

"…"

"S-Sonia-san..."

"…"

"I'm...about...to...explode"

"…"

"Ahh..."

"…"

Sonia seemed to ignore his words as she proceeded to suckle the HEAD, then her tongue rubbed it in a sensual manner, which further arouses the Luckster as his hips bucked upward as the pleasure got stronger, and as her tongue began to massage the HEAD, Naegi could feel his organ hardening further and his hips began to move upward several times, his head pressing the pillow as he felt the FORCE about to exit out of his erection.

He moaned in ecstasy and tells Sonia that he could not hold on any longer, his legs moving erratically as she continued her ministrations, feeling his organ moving back and forth inside her mouth, her fingers caressed his balls and Naegi moaned softly and told her that he would RELEASE himself in seconds though she seemed to ignore his urging.

"Ahh!"

"…"

"S-Sonia-san!"

"…"

"C-cant hold...on...! Ahh!"

"…"

"S-Sonia-san...ahh!"

"…"

Naegi moaned while pleading, which Sonia finally acknowledged his words as she took her mouth off and started to rub his shaft up and down, and in several seconds she felt Naegi's penis throb and hardening, then it pulsed as his SEED shoots out upward, firing about six shots, and the Luckster panted after getting a second orgasm, which was a bit stronger than the recent one.

Naegi felt a bit exhausted after spending almost 30 minutes having a PRIVATE SESSION with the SHSL Princess, and Sonia smiled as she watches Naegi's organ shooting out his SEED, before proceeding to wipe off the evidence using a small towel, then proceeded to mount herself onto the boys shaft, impaling herself and she can feel his organ throbbing.

The sudden action took him by surprise, and Naegi accidentally thrusts his hips upward, and his penis went deeper inside her, causing Sonia to moan softly, and pushes her ENTRANCE downward, causing the boys penis to harden a bit, and the sudden sensation caused a bit of delayed effect, as his penis started to throb and pulse before firing four shots.

Sonia can feel it travel within her as she basks at the feeling.

After that, Sonia slowly got off as the Luckster panted a bit as she slowly helps him sat up and she smiled at him, asking if he liked the ROYAL GIFT, which made him blush, which she giggled before kissing him on the lips, saying that this is one gift he would never forget, and Naegi can only stammer in embarrassment as he is awed by her beauty.

"So, Naegi-kun"

"Huh?"

"Like my gift?"

"Well...y-yeah..."

"This is one gift you will never forget"

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"…"

As Naegi slowly stood up, Sonia noticed that his penis was softening a bit yet still pointed straight, so she grasped it while holding his hips, which caused his organ to enter her WOMANHOOD and he gasped at feeling her warmth as he unknowingly held her hips, and asks her if she is fine with it worried that she might be tired.

She just smiled at him as they slowly lay on bed, with Naegi on top, and while he is reluctant to do something, he is motivated when she caressed his cheek, and he began to thrust his hips as his penis moved back and forth, which she sighed softly as she felt his penis moving in and out of her, which the action lasted almost two minutes, where she mentally sighed as she felt Naegi's organ finally softened up, and he slowly pull out.

After that, Sonia tells Naegi to wash himself a bit to avoid arousing suspicion, which he nodded as he went inside the bathroom and opened the sink to wash himself with water and little soap. Sonia did the same and after drying themselves up they dressed up again and sneaked out of the guest room to avoid being seen together, as the two teens are heading back to the royal ballroom, unaware of what just occurred minutes ago.

 ** _To Be Continued..._ **

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the Chancellor got another dose of humiliation as he attempted to drive the bear away, who this time cosplayed a British former pro-boxer, and though quick, it was enough to knock the chancellor down to the ground

Also, another Naegi x Sonia love scene...LUCKILY for the Luckster no one can hear their moans of pleasure, and that Naegi got another ORGASM …twice in a few minutes apart

Hagakure becomes another target by the chancellor after learning that he is Naegis classmate…good thing King Nevermind uses his authority to put the chancellor in his place

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Royal Ball arc concludes in the next chapter, as Charming and the chancellor gets a BEATING they will never forget…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks


	29. Royal Ball part 8

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is** owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Royal Ball arc concludes as Naegi takes the spotlight as he is being picked on again, while Hagkure uses his talents to do a FORECAST on what FATE would befall Prince Charming, while Naegi's romance with Sonia continue…

Well, read on and enjoy **!**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 29:** **Roiyarubōru part 8**_

At the Royal Ball, the medics used ammonia to wake up the chancellor after being given a boxing flurry combination by a bear cosplaying as Prince Naseem Hamed, and once the chancellor woke up, he was greeted by prince Charming and he asks him if he is okay, but the chancellor ranted that Naegi is the root cause of all this, but the royal advisor told him to stop using Naegi as a scapegoat since he is not around when the recent incident happened.

By then Sonia arrived, with Naegi behind her, and the Luckster is surprised to see Hagakure there, and he approached his classmate and asks what is he doing here, in which Hagakure told him that he recently joined a fortune teller club where the group engages in fortune telling activities, and by a STROKE OF LUCK, his club got a free working visa and are now doing business here in Novoselic, and he is starting to earn good after predicting that a PRINCE appeared.

Naegi stared in disbelief at hearing this and asks Hagakure if he is sure about the readings he made.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, Naegi-chi!"

"You better be sure…if your prediction turns out to be false.."

"Hey, everybody believed me!"

"Still…"

"Don't worry, Naegi-chi…I can give you a portion of my earnings…"

"No thanks…"

"Aw…"

By then the chancellor rudely interrupted and shook Naegi by his collar, accusing him and Hagakure of conspiracy, and the Luckster flatly denies, reminding him that he is recuperating at his guest room after being assaulted by a bear who cosplayed Samoa Joe while Sonia is keeping him company.

The chancellor would not accept this and insisted that Naegi planned this from the start, and threatened to have him arrested and deported, but King Nevermind stepped forward and ordered the chancellor to release the Luckster, going far as threatening to fire him on the spot if he continue his unwarranted antics, much to the chancellor's shock.

"Release him at once. Or you lose your job on the spot."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"You're majesty!"

"I mean it."

"But…but…"

"Now."

"!"

Prince Charming then stepped in and uses his CHARMS to quell off the tension and urged the chancellor to calm down, and surprisingly, the chancellor reluctantly backed off, and the tension subsided, but then some of the visitors started to line up seeing that Hagakure's fortune reading came true after a PRINCE showed up.

Naegi watched the scene in disbelief after seeing that the guests took Hagakure's words for it as the SHSL Fortune Teller told the guests what his fortune says, and surprisingly he was paid for his predictions. Sonia went beside Naegi and whispered to him saying that he has such an eccentric classmate who could read fortunes, though he said that most of Hagakure's readings can sometimes be accurate and some are not, saying that it has a 30% success rate.

"What? 30% success rate?"

"Yeah…"

"Still, it means that some of his readings can come true…"

"I don't know, Sonia-san…"

"At least your friend is enjoying…"

"I doubt it."

"Ha-ha…"

"…"

Out of curiosity, Charming stepped forward and asks Hagakure for a fortune, and Hagakure stared at his crystal ball, where a minute later he told the rival prince what he SAW on his crystal ball, which the others listened on, and Charming raised an eyebrow at what he was told.

"What was that…?"

"It's just what my crystal ball said…"

"A "demon"…?"

"Yeah."

"Is this some kind of a joke…?"

"Huh? What made you say that?"

"Are you trying to jinx a prince such as I…?"

"…"

Hagakure said that a DEMON would appear shortly, and while the prince finds it absurd and is starting to regret doing this, the chancellor came and gave Hagakure a cash worth 50,000 Euros, and the prince asks why give Hagakure such money for a worthless and outrageous prediction, but the chancellor smirked and said that his prediction has already happened.

"Because that fool said the truth."

"Huh?"

"He means it."

"Are you saying…?"

"There is a DEMIN here inside the ballroom."

"And where is it, my dear chancellor…?"

"Oh, right behind you."

"?"

The chancellor said that a DEMON is already here and tells Charming to look behind him, and when the prince did, he saw Naegi, and he got the drift, where he gave a rather malicious smirk, and Naegi sweat-dropped, seeing that he is being picked on again.

Sonia glared and clenched her fists, and is ready to step in but the royal advisor gently urged her to calm down, but she said that she could no longer tolerate the chancellor's antics, saying that he has gone too far ever since Naegi came here. She made it clear that the chancellor is ruining her life and she will not stand for that, especially when it is clear that he is harassing Naegi.

"Princess Sonia…calm down…"

"I'm already at my limit…"

"Just ignore him…no one will…"

"I can't take it anymore…he is pissing me off…"

"Let your father deal with him."

"…"

"Trust me, princess…"

"…"

Suddenly, the lights went out, which slightly caught everyone by surprise, and the king asks the royal PR to see what is wrong, but then the lights slightly went on, which was a bit reddish, and smoke began to appear, which the king wondered if there is fire, but the then then a mix of eerie and techno music began to play, where a figure appeared from the smoke.

It was white-furred, its face and body covered in mutli-colored paint and started to crawl in an eerie way as the music played, and when the music reached the chorus portion, the figure raised its arms in a sideway position, which the audience did the same, and the figure repeated the gesture which the audience followed suit, and there the figure continued to crawl and walk slowly, where it went behind King Nevermind, and as the guards are wondering if it is going to attack the king, King Nevermind was startled as the figure straddled onto his shoulders and raised his arms sideways twice as the chorus portion of the music is played.

After that, the figure got down and went to the center portion of the hall, where the music kept on playing, and after that, the figure removed what appeared to be a black-colored, confetti-like wig, and the lights went on, where the figure is revealed to be a white-furred bear. The bear is covered in black-colored face paint, wearing multi-colored short trunks, boots, long black elbow pads, and his upper body covered in body paint that has Gaelic symbol and words.

The bear is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Finn Balor** , in his guise of the **_Demon King_**. The audience blinked their eyes at what they are seeing, until one of them read the symbols on the bear's torso, and believed that Hagakure is telling the truth about a demon coming here, causing a buzz which would soon become the trend on social media all over Novoselic and Europe.

"Look!"

"Those symbols on his chest!"

"They are Gaelic!"

"Then…then…"

"So it's true…"

"It's the Demon King!"

"Are you serious?"

"Goodness…"

The chancellor and Prince Charming stared in disbelief, seeing that another bear is becoming the center of attention, and the chancellor urged the audience to dismiss such scene, calling it a publicity stunt and accuses Naegi again of causing disturbance here, and Naegi sighed as he felt that he is just being used, and he whispered to Sonia that he will stay at the guest room so that the chancellor won't use him again as a scapegoat.

Sonia, however, urged him to stay and ignore what the chancellor said. She assured to him that the chancellor will be rebuked and tells him to just enjoy the rest of the evening.

However, the chancellor began to harass Naegi again, but the "Demon King" blocked his way, glaring at him and is itching for a fight, and the chancellor was not intimidated, and provoked the bear by slapping him across the face, which nearly everyone within the ball finds the action repulsive and distasteful, commenting that the chancellor has become an embarrassment within the Royal Family.

"Oh my!"

"That chancellor is too much!"

"Imagine…picking on that boy and now that bear…!"

"Has he no shame?"

"He ought to be fired…"

"He's an embarrassment."

"Throw him out…"

"Let the bear beat him up…"

The chancellor, however, was given a comeuppance as the "Demon King" retaliated, delivering some punches and kicks, and even several dropkicks which sends the chancellor on the floor, and the bear climbed on top of the cabinet and performed the **_Coup de Grace_** , in which he stomped on the chancellor on his tummy, and the chancellor gasped for air, which the audience clapped at seeing another superb choreographed display of action.

By then the bear glanced at Naegi, which the SHSL Luckster stared wide-eyed seeing that he is about to be targeted, as the "Demon King" slowly approached his next target, and Naegi waved his hands sideways and said that he is not involved here.

"Whoa!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

"…"

"Don't look at me!"

"…"

But the bear ignored him and is ready for another assault when two zookeepers came and shoots the bear with a tranquilizer dart, which soon knocks the bear out, and they apologized to King Nevermind for the disturbance, which the king said it is okay, and as the bear is escorted away, the medics see to the chancellor, who is moaning in pain, and he wobbly pointed his finger at Naegi, insisting that he is behind all this and urged the king to have the Luckster arrested.

Suddenly a music song is heard where the lyrics are being sang which gives a hip-hop feel as the audience listens on as the song is being played.

~x

 _You know it's hard out here for a pimp (you ain't knowin')_  
 _When he tryin' to get this money for the rent (you ain't knowin')_  
 _For the Cadillac's and gas money spent (you ain't knowin')_  
 _Because a whole lot of bitches talkin' shit (you ain't knowin')_  
 _Will have a whole lot of bitches talkin' shit (you ain't knowin')_

 _You know it's hard out here for a pimp (you ain't knowin')_  
 _When he tryin' to get this money for the rent (you ain't knowin')_  
 _For the Cadillac's and gas money spent (you ain't knowin')_  
 _Because a whole lot of bitches talkin' shit (you ain't knowin')_  
 _Will have a whole lot of bitches talkin' shit (you ain't knowin')_

~x

By then a bear came in dancing, dressed like a pimp and following him are 12 women dressed in sexy outfits, which make them pass up as prostitutes, and King Nevermind was surprised to see this as the women are dancing around the bear, while the royal PR asks if they should have the guards disperse them, though the king is unsure seeing that they are not disturbing the guests and audiences as the audiences are enjoying the scene.

"Wow…"

"Now this is a party…"

"I'm glad I attended this ball…"

"Hope it's something interesting…"

"Are those girls prostitutes…?"

"Who cares?"

"Bring it on!"

"…"

The bear, meanwhile turns out that he is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **The Godfather** , and he approached Charming, as if he is offering the rival prince something. Wanting to show off his charisma, and to make the audience know that he is ACCESSIBLE and APPROACHABLE, he approached the women and tries to carousel them, telling them that his DOORS ARE OPEN and they can ask anything if they need help.

However, Charming saw something fell from one of the dancer's dress, which was an apple, and he slowly sensed that something is amiss, where he yanked the hair, and it turns out that it was a gay dressed in dress, and he saw that the rest were also gays, in disguise, and Charming twitched his eyes in disgust, realizing that he got suckered.

But before he could do anything, the "Hos" carried Charming in their arms and left the ballroom with the Godfather in tow, and as the door closed, everyone wondered what would happen next, until a shriek is heard coming from outside.

The door suddenly swings open and Charming is seen running in, terrified and traumatized, as he is only clad in his shorts, his whole boy plastered with lipstick marks and he hugged the chancellor, crying like a spoiled brat claiming that this INNOCENCE was taken, and the chancellor had to calm him down fearing that the rival prince might get into a nervous breakdown.

"Charming!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Those gays!"

"What did they do?"

"They took my INNOCENCE!"

"Calm down!"

"I've lost my virginity!"

Nearly everyone inside the ballroom, except for King Nevermind and Naegi, giggled at the comedic scene they are seeing, and Charming was escorted out of the ballroom as he is getting hysterical, while the king ordered the guards to escort the Hos out of the palace.

The Royal Ball went on until it was time for everyone to go home, and as everyone retired for the night, Naegi is seen inside the guest room, laying on his bed and wondered what would happen next, as he now has only three days before leaving Novoselic, and wondered where this would lead to, as he wondered if he and Sonia are in a relationship or not.

He also wondered what would happen next once he gets home in Japan and how would his classmate react once told that he had a blast within Novoselic.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the Chancellor got another dose of humiliation as he attempted to drive the bear away, who this time cosplayed an Irish wrestler, and though quick, it was enough to knock the chancellor down to the ground…

Also, Prince Charming wasn't even spared…as he got his share of comeuppance as he got VIOLATED (in a comical way). Nevertheless, the royal ball went on without problems and everyone retired for the night, while Naegi pondered on what to do next as he now only has three days before going back to Japan as his visa would expire soon…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc commences as Naegi is about to get into trouble…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks


	30. Sayaka's Psychosis

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is** owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and after several chapters, I now bring you the next chapter which takes place after the Royal Ball arc, where it shows the events where a certain someone is making efforts to thwart Naegi's romance with Sonia…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _30: Sayaka no Seishinbyō_**

 ** _Tokyo._**

The time now is 07:00, and the scene shifts at the house of the idols' manager, where he is sporting a neck brace after his neck was partially sprained due to being VIOLENTLY STRANGLED by Sayaka Maizono, and he is fortunate that she managed to calm down, and wondered why she would act like that after seeing an Instagram picture of Naegi being helped by Sonia, and the manager could not believe that Maizono would act like a madwoman because of that.

By then his cellphone rang, which he answered it, and he is startled at the rather alarming tone of voice, as the caller turn out to be Satomi Aoba, and her tone of voice was that of a concerned citizen, where she asks him if Maizono is there, which the manager deny it and asked what is wrong and why is her tone that of a panicked person.

There Satomi told her manager the reason why.

"What?"

"That's right…"

"Sayaka…what was she thinking?"

"Don't know…but she is really acting crazy!"

"She'll get herself in trouble!"

"I know…"

"You better go look for her!"

"We intend to!"

The manager stared wide-eyed at what he was told, in which according to Satomi, she found a BLUE PRINT of the various routes of the Haneda International Airport, where sketches showed that Maizono intend to stow away in one of the airplanes bound for Novoselic, and there Satomi told the manager that Ayaka and the other idols are heading to the airport to find Maizono.

He could not believe that Maizono would do something reckless and told Satomi to head to the airport and find Maizono and drag her out if needed, as well as trying to talk some sense in to her, worried that Maizono's actions might affect her image as an idol. Satomi said that she is heading to the airport at once to find Maizono and knock some sense in to her.

"I'm going to the airport at once...Ayaka and the others will be there as well."

"Okay, join up with the others and look for Sayaka."

"We will."

"If you find her, discreetly take her out of the airport...we don't want prying eyes there...we need to protect her image as a popular idol..."

"I understand."

"Alright...you better get going."

"Okay."

"And good luck."

After that the manager prepared himself as he is heading for the airport to help the other idol members to find Maizono and persuade her in ceasing her foolishness to sneak her way to Novoselic, and he wondered what made Maizono get interested in Naegi, seeing the boy as plain and not worth anyone's time, as well as wondering why the SHSL Idol would go to certain, if not unbelievable, lengths just to get to the boy.

"Really...what does Sayaka see in him...?"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the Haneda International Airport, where it is one of the main airports within Tokyo, and you can see people flocking the place, consisting of locals and foreigners, tourists and vacationers, and it was jampacked as some are departing for other areas, some to foreign lands, and others arrived after a trip.

You can see many people at the arrival area holding placards with the names of an arriving person or groups, and there you could also see some passengers being greeted by either relatives or friends, where they looked like they have just reunited after not seeing each other for what appeared to be a long, long time, others feel like they just attended a reunion, and others having a business meeting.

"Hey there!"

"Over here!"

"It's been a while "

"We missed you!"

"Long time no see!"

"Glad you're back!"

"You're under arrest!"

"Stop right there!"

As people are busy inside the airport, from passengers, to airport staff, to guards and even security, the scene shifts to one of the airplanes that are parked, where passengers are about to board, where the guards are asking the departing passengers for their passports, so as to know if they have the proper documents before boarding to ensure that the passengers bound to a specific destination are documented and legal.

The guards and staff are courteous and made the passengers feel pleasant, comfortable and safe.

"Passports, please..."

"Here you go..."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"Enjoy your flight..."

"Thanks."

"Welcome..."

"Thanks..."

The passengers consists of both Japanese and foreigners, and they were pleased that the staff are polite and pleasant, and they thanked the staff for their politeness and said that they would one day return to Japan to have another vacation once they got their visa on their return trip.

"Thank you for visiting Japan..."

"Your country us amazing."

"Thank you, sir..."

"I would like to come back here again..."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"May your country be blessed..."

"Thank you for the compliment..."

"See you..."

As the staff are busy attending to the boarding passengers who are about to board the airplane, the scene shifts inside the compartment area of a parked airplane, where you can see Maizono is hiding there, as she managed to sneak inside and hid herself there, intending to sneak her way through Novoselic in order to find Naegi and make him return to Japan with her.

However, what she failed to realize is that once she managed to enter Novoselic, she would have to sneak her way out of the Novoselic airport without being caught since she has no visa. Maizono only thinks about getting her way into Novoselic and find Naegi, not caring about anything else, and even ignored her fellow idol members' urging to forget about Naegi and focus on her idol career.

" _Just you wait, Naegi-kun...I will get you out of there and save you...and then I will make you mine...!_ "

As Maizono await for the airplane to take off, she patiently had to stay here and not get caught, but then she heard sounds of a bagpipe being played, and she became irritated as she feared that if the airport security were to hear the sound, he might inspect the cargo area and she might be exposed and her efforts would be in vain.

As the sounds of the bagpipe persisted, Maizono became more and more irritated, and she turns on the light where she saw the source of the bagpipe sounds. Before her was a bear, sitting over a crate box, wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of **HOT ROD** , wearing a quilt, blue boots and sporting a wig. The bear is cosplaying as WWE wrestler **Rowdy Roddy Piper** , and the SHSL Idol stared wide-eyed, then gritted her teeth seeing that the bear's antics might ruin her plans, and she berated the bear and demanded that he stop playing the bagpipe, only to be ignored.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Stop that!"

"…"

"You'll expose me!"

"…"

"I said stop!"

"…"

As the bear continued to play the bagpipe, a pissed-off Maizono grabbed the bagpipe and smashed it on the bear's head, but the bear glared at her as he gritted his teeth and looked pissed off to the max, as the bagpipe was broken and his music play was rudely interrupted!

Outside, Maizono's four fellow idol members meet up after searching the airport but they were unable to find Maizono, and they became worried that she may have left Japan, but Satomi said that it is unlikely as she saw the monitor where it showed that the airplane that is bound for Novoselic will leave in an hour, thus the idol group still has time to find her.

Suddenly, the idol group and some of the airport staff were startled when they heard Maizono screaming and were able to trace the source, where airport security and personnel rushed and opened the compartment area of the airplane, where they saw the bear shook Maizono by her hair before slapping her across the head, and both the idol group and the personnel were alarmed at what they saw, since they know Maizono being a popular idol and rushed in to help her.

"Oh no!"

"It's Sayaka Maizono!"

"Quick!"

"We need to help her!"

"Someone get the tranquilizers!"

"Get her away from the bear!"

"Hurry!"

"Come on!"

The personnel managed to pry her away from the bear, while the bear's handler managed to calm the bear and escorted him back inside the cargo area, while Maizono's fellow idol member pulled her away, and there one of the personnel told Maizono she was fortunate that the bear is not overly violent, only acting like that if provoked, and he asks her how she ended up inside the compartment area of the airplane.

Seeing that her fellow idol members are awaiting the answer, Maizono sweat-dropped and had to think of a way to divert any suspicions, and lied, saying that the bear dragged her inside and forced her to listen to the bear playing the bagpipe, and when she told the bear she refused, the bear loses it and assaulted her. The personnel took the bait told her that she is lucky to be saved, as the airplane she was forced in was bound for Scotland.

Maizono stared wide-eyed when told, as she thought that the airplane is bound for Novoselic.

"What...what did you...say...?"

"The plane you were dragged was bound for Scotland."

"Sc-Scotland...? And not Novoselic...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"You were fortunate that we heard your screams...the plane is ready to leave in five minutes."

"..."

"Our apologies...we will secure the bear."

As the personnel left with the bear, Satomi and the others discreetly berated Maizono for committing such foolishness and urged her to give up on Naegi, saying that the Luckster us not worth it and she should forget about him and concentrate on her idol career.

"Geez, Sayaka!"

"Are you really crazy?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You should give up on that Naegi!"

"He's not worth the bother!"

"Think about your idol career first!"

"Boys can wait..."

"And we're taking you home."

Maizono twitched her eye as she knew that her plans were foiled and thought of something in order to sneak her way to Novoselic, and as the four idol members are distracted, Maizono sneaked out of sight and went inside a janitor room, where she emerged moments later, disguised as a flight stewardess and went to the nearest departure area where she pretended to be a stewardess who is late for her shift, and got through, where she sneaked inside one of the airplane's compartment area.

Meanwhile, Satomi and the others were dismayed upon noticing that their fellow idol gave them the slip, and they scrambled to find her, pissed that she is very stubborn to the end and they intend to drag her out of the airport if needed in order to knock some sense in to her.

"Geez, Sayaka is gone!"

"Blast! Is she really crazy?"

"What was she thinking?"

"She should give up on that Naegi!"

"We better find her!"

"She is starting to get on my nerves!"

"Is Sayaka really that desperate...?"

"Come on!"

As the four idol members scrambled to find Maizono, the scene shifts inside another airplane, where Maizono is looking for a way to hide inside one of the crates, but then the lights were turned on, where she stared in annoyance as another bear stood in front of her, wearing an Arab-themed head gear, an Arab-themed robe, long tights and boots.

The bear also sports a fake, long mustache, and he is cosplaying as former WWE wrestler **The Iron Shiek**. Maizono then saw the bear holding the Iranian flag and there she realized that she sneaked inside the wrong plane, as the crates have stamps that featured the Iranian logo.

The bear began to wave the Iranian flag just to get her attention, but Maizono was too pissed off to care, and in her irritation she grabbed the flag and smashed it on his head. It was a big mistake, as the bear is so pissed off that he gritted its teeth and is getting ready to retaliate. It was too late for the SHSL Idol as she is trapped inside the compartment area of the airplane, with no place to hide.

Outside, Maizono's fellow idol members were frantically looking for her and they were dismayed and annoyed at her antics and swear that they are going to give her a dressing down once they find her and drag her out of the airport.

"Geez, Sayaka!"

"Are you really crazy?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You should give up on that Naegi!"

"He's not worth the bother!"

"Think about your idol career first!"

"Boys can wait..."

"And we're taking you home."

By then they heard Maizono's screams, which prompted them to seek help, and soon airport officials opened the airplane's compartment area, where they saw the bear performing the CAMEL CLUTCH on Maizono, and everyone went into a panic and soon the bear's handlers showed up and managed to calm the bear down and taken away, while Maizono is placed on a stretcher, and soon it became a trending news where Maizono was assaulted by two bears, one dressed like a Scotsman and the other dressed as an Arab brawler.

-x-

At Novoselic, the scene shows that Naegi sat up on the bed as he felt that he had a weird dream about Maizono being attacked by bears cosplaying as WWE wrestlers, and he blinked his eyes as he checked the clock, where the time now is 02:00, and he sighed as he felt that he had a weird dream after the events that happened during the royal ball, and he lay back to bed and went back to sleep.

" _Just a dream...hope Maizono-san is okay..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, in which the story took place hours after the royal Ball arc, and I thought of doing a post-royal ball story, and Maizono came to mind since she is head over heel over Naegi, and had her portraying an yandere who is bent on getting Naegi back and have him to herself, and the bears came to mind that act as a foil…

The two bears cosplaying Piper and Iron Sheik are callback to the 80's WWF era of wrestling…and they were my favorite wrestlers. It's sad Piper passed away three years ago…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc commences as Naegi is about to get into trouble…

See on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	31. Royal Morning Ritual

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is** owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc comes in, which is the aftermath of the royal ball, and this is where things take a turn, as it will involve Naegi and Sonia, but first, a bit of fun before the penultimate story arc arrive

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _31:_** ** _Ōchō no gishiki_**

 _Novoselic Royal Palace._

The time now is 6:00, and it was morning, which the scene shifts inside the palace where the staff, along with the house maids, servants and others, are already up and are preparing everything, such as the meals the cars, and the like, which they are preparing them should the king and queen be up early and ordered a morning meeting or simply want to have breakfast.

The scene shifts further inside the palace, where it shows that Sonia got up after a good night sleep, having a blast after last night's royal ball, wherein she had a good time, she has her shares of trouble, mainly due to the chancellor's attempt to discredit Naegi and use it as a basis to have the Luckster deported, yet he failed and the international visitors came to Naegi's defense, and both the chancellor and Charming got their comeuppances when assaulted by bears, whom its handlers bought from Tanaka at Japan.

The scene then shifts inside the guest room, where she secretly locked the door and went towards the bed, and she glanced at Naegi, seeing that he was peacefully asleep and she smirked as she loved how she had a romantic moment with him last night. She sat beside him as she stroke his cheek with her hand, seeing how cute he looked while asleep, and his AURA of innocence is still within him, which made her fall for him even more.

" _Naegi-kun…you sure are innocent…and that made me fall for you…_ "

As she glanced at the still-sleeping Naegi, a naughty idea formed in her head as she decided to give him something as a "wake-up courtesy" and leaves the bedroom to have an early breakfast, as she felt hungry and grabbed an extra towel as she is going to take a shower after eating.

At the dining room, the maids have already prepared breakfast just as Queen Nevermind finished eating and is leaving to check on other matters, and there the maids prepared pancakes for Sonia, and the princess thanked them for the breakfast and started to eat, and there the queen asked her if Naegi is awake, in which Sonia said that he is still asleep, and there her mom told her that Naegi must be wasted after the events that happened last night.

"Ah, morning, Sonia…"

"Morning, mother…"

"Here…have breakfast…"

"Thank you…"

"Is your friend awake?"

"No…not yet…he's asleep like a log…"

"I supposed that he is must be physically spent after all that has happened last night during the ball…"

"Yes…I can tell…"

After some chat, Sonia finished her breakfast and went to the bathroom inside her room to take a shower, and while showering, she recalled last night how she ended up seducing Naegi and she had a very good time, and she recalled reading a biology book about boys getting an erection in the morning, and she realized that right now it is morning, and at moments like this, it is possible that Naegi might have an erection at this time. After showering, she dressed up went to the guest room and locked the door, and there she saw Naegi still asleep.

" _Hmm…for an ordinary boy…he sure is cute…_ "

As she scooted near him, she wondered if he is still asleep, so she tried waking him up but he was as down as a log, and no matter how hard she tried, Naegi wouldn't budge, still sleeping peacefully, and though she initially see him at first a friend, Sonia, over time, slowly finds herself attracted to him even if he is just an ordinary boy.

By then she pulled the blanket away and there she saw him clad only in his shorts, and there she smirked as she recalled her earlier idea and decided to have a bit of fun with him for a while.

Sonia slowly removed his shorts until he is fully naked, and she stared curiously at his private part, noting that he is still FULLY SHAVED, and there she reached out a hand and began to caress Naegi's penis, in a rather slow, yet sensual way, and in a few seconds his organ began to react as it slowly increases in size and began to harden, and she continued to fondle him, feeling it throb back and fro and once again Sonia became entranced and continued to feel his arousal, feeling its smooth, yet hard skin of his erection, and became bolder as she brushed her lips against his "head", seeing and feeling him vibrate.

This made her feel a bit bold as she brushed her lips on the HEAD and felt it throb harder while moving back and fro, and the princess felt the sensual thrill emanating within her body, and she brushed her lips on the sides of his shaft in a slow but steady pace before taking the HEAD inside her lips, her tongue rubbing the tip.

This caused Naegi's body to respond unconsciously as it thrust his hips upward which Sonia felt it and continued her ministrations, feeling the boy's penis hardening further.

As she stopped for a while to get some air, her eyes gazed at Naegi's penis, as it throbbed and vibrated, and she suddenly recalled reading a doujinshi while in japan, and a naughty idea came to her head and smiled, and there she decided to up the ante as she placed her two feet between his erection and uses her toes to PLAY with his hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

" _Ahh...this felt exciting..._ "

By then Sonia began using her toes to rub his erection up and down, and though slow at first, her rubbing eventually gained some speed, causing his erection to throb harder, and soon his hips began to move on its own in reaction to the arousal, and she smirked as she gets to see his facial reaction even though he is still in slumber. She then had her big toe rub the "head" of his erection, feeling it throb harder and Naegi unconsciously thrust his hips upward in response, and there she continued to use her feet and toes to caress his erection.

The scene zooms at Naegi's hard penis, where you can see it throb harder and harder while Sonia's toes continued to "massage" his shaft, from the HEAD and at its shaft's "underside", which his erection vibrated further as his hips bucked unintentionally.

A few minutes later Naegi slowly roused from his slumber feeling his penis throb harder and harder, as well as feeling more aroused, and as he looked down, he was surprised to see that he is naked from the waist down, and that Sonia is using her feet to rub his erection, and he can see her panties underneath her skirt while seeing her smirking at her handiwork, yet he is still feeling arousal from her actions and asked what she is doing.

"Uhh..."

"..."

"Feels like...my penis is throbbing hard..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"…."

"EEEHHH?"

"Morning, Naegi-kun…"

Naegi stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing, yet his body was absorbing the sensations he is feeling, yet he still has enough resolve to keep his presence of mind and tries to dissuade her, to no avail.

"S-Sonia-san?"

"Looks like I overdid it…and you woke up...hmm…I guess I should try doing this every morning..."

"Ahh…w-what…ahh…are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage..."

"Wait...stop...someone might come in...!"

"Want me to stop...?"

"Ahh..."

"Should I...? Or do you want me to keep going...?"

While Naegi told SHSL Princess that he is worried that someone might come in and caught them in the act, she told him that the door is locked and that the palace staff members are busy with everything, such as cleaning the dishes and that the king is still asleep, but when Naegi appeared to be worried, Sonia smirked as she pressed the "head" of his penis with her toe and asks if she want to stop, and the arousing feel slowly overwhelmed him so he decided to let her continue, and there she smiled and went near him, kissing him on the lips before she scooted her face near his hard penis, seeing it throb harder and harder, and there she encircled it with her hand and began to rub him up and down.

"Ahh…"

"Like that…?"

"Ahh…S-Sonia-san…"

"Such smooth skin…but is hard…"

"Ahh..."

"Naegi-kun…you're so cute…especially your organ…"

"Ahh..."

"Let me make you feel good..."

Naegi began to thrust his hips back and forth as Sonia's soft hand continued to rub his organ up and down, further arousing his erection, feeling his body heating further and pleasure surged his body, but then the princess made her next move, and began to take his hard penis inside her mouth and gently suckled him, causing the 15-year old boy to thrust his hips upward and almost moaned aloud, the feeling was incredible and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never felt this arousing surge to be this strong.

"Aahhh! S-Sonia-san!"

Sonia gently suckled Naegi's erection in a rather seductive way, tasting him as she can feel it harden inside her mouth, and after a minute she made another move as she began to gently "nibble" on his balls as she gave him an erotic hand job while her finger caressed his HEAD, not minding that Naegi kept on thrusting his hips up and down in response to the arousal he is feeling, and she then rubbed the underside of his shaft with her tongue, feeling his erection throb harder and harder, then she held his hips in place as she uses her tongue to "whip" his "head", causing his penis to harden further, and Naegi moaned in pleasure while wanting to thrust his hips upward.

Naegi moaned as she began taking his erection inside her mouth again as her left hand began to massage his balls while her right hand caressed his body, feeling his penis throb harder and harder while his legs started to move erratically, and as the minutes passed Naegi began showing signs that he is nearing the "final phase" as his erection throbbed harder and harder, his legs convulsing and he is thrusting his hips non-stop, and there Sonia began rubbing his penis in a sensual, yet fast-paced manner, while Naegi was gritting his teeth while panting to keep himself from moaning out aloud.

"Mmm…"

" …"

"Mmm…"

" …"

"Mmm…"

" …"

"Mmm…"

" …"

As Sonia continued to massage Naegi's penis, she moved and took his "head" inside her mouth and started to suckle him as if she is sipping drink on a straw, arousing him further and a surge of pleasurable sensation enveloped him and his lower body started to convulse rather hard, and she smirked as she backed away and rubbed him up and down non-stop, and there he moaned softly but long as his body reached its limit, as Sonia gazed straight at the HEAD of Naegi's penis, feeling it throb and pulse as his organ EXPLODED, shooting out his SEED which fired upward and landed on his stomach, some filling her hand and she can feel his penis pulse as he releases himself, shooting out seven shots in every three-second interval.

Sonia watched the scene in awe as she gets to see a real-time ejaculation, and could feel how warm Naegi's ESSENCE was as some spilled on her fingers. She can feel his organ throbbing hard while his hips thrust upward to meet her hand rubbing as he moaned softly due to how strong the sensation was, as he got a hand job in the morning.

"Ahh…"

" …"

" Ahh …"

" …"

" Ahh …"

" …"

" Ahh …"

" …"

Sonia continued to rub Naegi's penis, her eyes staring at the HEAD after shooting out three more shots, but soon she wanted to see more, and despite emptying himself, the SHSL Princess kept on rubbing him, staring intently on his organ, wanting to keep him hard.

"Ahh..."

"Wow..."

"Aahh..."

"You sure fired a lot..."

"Ahh..."

"Come on, Naegi-kun...release some more..."

"Ahh..."

"Please..."

However, over a minute later, his penis started to soften and she mentally whined as she wanted to keep him going, yet she decided to settle for that right now and grabbed a small towel and used it to wipe the "evidence" off her hand and his stomach, then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before letting him get up, seeing him panting and wobbled to stand up, while observing his organ upon noticing that it was in the process of softening, yet it was still pointing straight.

She scooted beside him and hugged him, while asking how is he feeling, bemused to see his reaction that looked quite cute.

"Uh..."

"Feeling better...?"

"..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Like that?"

"W-well…y-yeah..."

"Glad you liked it...besides...I think this is a good morning exercise for you..."

Sonia embraced and cuddled Naegi which he was a bit nervous as he feared that her parents might come in, yet thankfully they didn't, while Sonia herself mentally thanked that their "session" went complete, as she might get upset if they are interrupted suddenly, and hoped that things would go well later on, as he puts on his shorts and a new shirt as he went with Sonia to have breakfast at the dining hall.

-x-

As Sonia accompanied Naegi, they arrived at the dining room where the maids greeted him and prepared breakfast for him, which he nodded seeing that it consists of pancakes and milk, and as Naegi is told to go ahead and eat, trouble brewed as the chancellor came, sporting a neck brace and began harassing the Luckster. The royal maids whispered among themselves seeing that the chancellor is acting like a sore loser due to him being ignored while the guests last night entertained Naegi.

"That chancellor…"

"He's at it again…"

"I feel sorry for that boy…"

"Yes, the chancellor has been bullying that boy ever since he came here last week…"

"We better tell the king."

"Right."

"Go wake him up…Princess Sonia might lose control if she gets mad…"

"I'm on it…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as our Luckster got a GOOD MORNING courtesy of Sonia…LUCKILY for Naegi, no one caught wind of what Sonia did to him

The chancellors at it again, and he is picking on Naegi againas he only has three more days before leaving Novoselic

* * *

 ** _Preview_** :

Naegi spends his final days in Novoselic, but an unexpected situation would cause him to avert his plansand Sonia gets caught in the crossfire

See you on October

Reviews are welcomed


	32. Royal Make Out

**Royal Treatment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is** owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here this chapter picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi's morning is being interrupted, and this would put more pressure on the Luckster and pushing Sonia's tolerance to the limit which may lead to…well…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 31:**_ ** _Roiyarumeikuauto_**

Novoselic Royal Palace.

The time now is 7:00, and it was morning, which the scene shifts inside the palace where you can see that Sonia is accompanying Naegi to the dining hall, and when they arrived at the dining room, Naegi took a deep breath as the maids greeted him and prepared breakfast for him, which he nodded seeing that it consists of pancakes and milk, and as Naegi is told to go ahead and eat, trouble brewed as the chancellor came, sporting a neck brace and began harassing the Luckster. The royal maids whispered among themselves seeing that the chancellor is acting like a sore loser due to him being ignored while the guests last night entertained Naegi.

"That chancellor…"

"He's at it again…"

"I feel sorry for that boy…"

"Yes, the chancellor has been bullying that boy ever since he came here last week…"

"We better tell the king."

"Right."

"Go wake him up…Princess Sonia might lose control if she gets mad…"

"I'm on it…"

Not far, King Nevermind is on his way to the dining hall when one of the maids found him and she immediately told the king what is going on, the king was visibly annoyed seeing that the chancellor is picking on Naegi again and rushed to the scene in order to put a stop to the chancellor's bullying ways, seeing that the chancellor is at it once more.

Upon arriving, he saw the chancellor grabbing Naegi by his pajama collar and berating him, claiming that yesterday's Royal Ball became a LAUGHING STOCK because of the bears crashing in, and even insinuated that Naegi conspired with Hagakure and Tanaka of bringing the bears here and used them as a PROPAGANDA scheme to ease, if not CHARM, his way into becoming a member of the Royal Family so he can seduce Sonia into marrying him.

The chancellor went as far as jabbing his finger onto his chest with a bit of force, and went on to accuse the Luckster of SEDUCING the princess so that he can coax her into doing favors for him, and there Naegi is on the verge of snapping as he stood up and is about to retaliate, seeing that the chancellor went too far, but Sonia beat him to the punch, as she grabbed a knife and placed it onto the side of his throat, and the maids were shocked at seeing Sonia snapped for real, and she is ready to slit the chancellor's throat.

There she asks the chancellor if he has any last words, which caused the chancellor to shriek and pointed out that she has become a rebellious royalty, and there she began to press the blade against the skin of his neck, making her threat real much to the maids' shock and worry.

"Waahh!"

"…"

"You ungrateful brat! Is this how you act as the princess of Novoselic?"

"Do you have any last words…?"

"Y-you…! You can't be serious!"

"I am. And you've gone too far! I will no longer tolerate your actions!"

"WWWAAHHH! SOMEONE STOP THIS BRAT!"

"DIE!"

By then the king arrived and is surprised to see what just took place, and he approached and urged Sonia to calm down, which to the king's surprise, she rejected, telling him to look for a replacement as she intend to kill him off right here as she can no longer tolerate the chancellor's behavior and his action not only embarrassed her, but also brought shame, as she intend to make her friend's stay in Novoselic memorable, but instead the chancellor intend to ruin it, and she made it clear that she has had enough of the chancellor's bullying ways.

King Nevermind calmly urged his daughter to calm down and let him handle it, which appeared to be a bit of a problem as she refused to heed her father's word due to anger taking hold of her, but managed to calm her down as he assured to her that he will deal with the chancellor personally.

"Sonia!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"I will deal with him…"

"…"

"Trust me, child…I will take care of things here."

"…"

After a few minutes of calm and gentle prodding, Sonia relented and releases her hold, and as the chancellor was sighing in relief, he was a bit shaken as he could still feel the pressure on the skin of his throat when the blade of the knife was pressed on his neck. However, King Nevermind grabbed him with force and glared at him, as the king gave the chancellor an ultimatum: leave Naegi alone for the next three days…or say goodbye to his post.

The chancellor stared-wide-eyed seeing the look on the king and tried to reiterate that Naegi is having an ulterior motive, but the king shot him down verbally, saying that if Naegi has ulterior plans, then he would have done so since last week, and yet the boy behaved well, inside the palace and during the Royal Ball, and he warned the chancellor that if word got out about what the chancellor did to Naegi during the boy's stay in Novoelic, then the public relations between Novoselic and Japan will be strained, and this would cause backlash between the two countries, and the king made it clear that he will fire the chancellor on the spot if he makes another harassment towards Naegi.

The chancellor stared wide-eyed at being told, and as he tries to rebut, the king told him not to say another degrading word towards Naegi or else he will be fired right this instant. The chancellor was surprised seeing that the king was not joking as the glare he saw from the king was genuine, and left with no choice, he was forced to oblige.

"now then, chancellor…do you have any questions?"

"N-no, sire…"

"Then do as you are told. Leave Makoto Naegi alone."

"Y-yes, sire…"

"If I hear that you harass hi again…then you'll be kicked out of the palace."

"Y-yes, sire…"

"Now…leave."

"…"

Naegi comforted Sonia, as she was trembling in anger, and he had a bit of difficulty in calming her down, and when the chancellor left, the king approached his daughter and promised her that if the chancellor harasses Naegi again he will be fired promptly without hesitation, while he apologized to the Luckster for what happened, begging forgiveness because of the chancellor's actions.

Naegi nodded but then asked if this happened before, which the king said this was the first time, and he told Naegi that as a token of goodwill he will ask the Japanese Embassy to extend the boy's visa stay, allowing the Luckster to stay for another week so as to enjoy his vacation stay.

This made Naegi surprised and tried to politely decline as he did not want to cause a fuss, but the king said that this is the least he could do to make up for the chancellor's actions since the Luckster's arrival up until last night's royal ball.

"No…I insist that you will extend your stay."

"But…that's…"

"It is fine."

"I doubt the embassy would…"

"Leave it to me. This is the least I could do after what the chancellor did to you in the past few days…"

"…"

"Do not worry. I will handle the rest."

"…very well, your majesty."

The king smiled and urged Naegi to accept his offer so as to make up for the shortcomings he had, and seeing that Sonia nodding in agreement, Naegi slowly accepted, and all is well, and the royal maids watched the scene, and they discreetly commented that ever since Naegi came, they saw Sonia beaming with happiness, and even wondered if Naegi would be a potential boyfriend to the princess.

They started to bet that Naegi would woo Sonia, but the Royal PR arrived, and whispered to the two maids to leave Sonia's private life alone, saying that whether Naegi woos the princess or not, it is between the two teens and told the maids to respect the teens' privacy, which the maids apologized to the Royal PR.

"We're sorry…"

"We didn't mean to…"

"Yes, we got carried away…"

"Please excuse us…"

"We'll go back to work…"

"We're leaving…"

"See you…"

"Bye…"

After that, things went well as the king have his breakfast which the queen joined him, and there the royal parents invited Naegi to join them, which he nodded and there he had breakfast with the Royal family, and the breakfast went well, which was quite joyous as the Royal PR showed to them the social media news about the Royal Ball being successful and that many gave positive reactions about what went on last night, which some pictures and footages showed that the bears STOLE the show, in which they cosplayed as WWE wrestlers and made a comedic act using the chancellor and Prince Charming as entertainment props.

The breakfast lasted for several minutes before Naegi excused himself as he went back to the guest room, leaving the king and queen behind, while Sonia finished her breakfast before excusing herself. She appeared to have recovered after nearly losing her composure due to the chancellor's actions towards Naegi.

-x-

At the guest room, Naegi took a quick shower and is drying himself with the towel, leaving himself stark naked, and while drying his hair, he did not notice that Sonia came in and locked the door, and as he removed the towel, he is surprised to see her, where she hugged him while apologizing for what happened earlier, which he said that itnis nothing.

She then asked Naegi what he thought of her after seeing her nearly kill the chancellor in a fit of anger, but Naegi smiled and urged her not to dwell on it saying that the king will deal with the chancellor should he cause another unwarranted ruckus again.

"It's okay, Sonia-san…"

"Eh?"

"Your father said he will deal with the chancellor."

"Then…you do not think of me in a negative light after what happened…"

"What's important now is that you did not give in. it's because you are a kind person, Sonia-san."

"…"

"So I don't think of you badly."

"Naegi-kun…"

Sonia smiled as Naegi's words ease her anxiety and there she kissed him on the lips, which he was taken by surprise yet he reciprocates the feeling, and as the minute passed, the SHSL Princess made her move as she had him slanted against the table and sat on a chair, where she faced the Luckster's still-SHAVED penis, and she began to caress it until it reached FULL STRENGTH.

Naegi blushed while feeling a bit worried that someone might come in, but she smiled and said that she locked the door and she wanted to spend some PRIVATE MOMENT with him, and she grasped the boy's erection and slowly rubbed it back and forth, feeling it harden and throbbing, causing Naegi to moan softly as pleasure surged his body while feeling his penis getting stronger and stronger.

"Ahh…"

"Naegi-kun…I want you…"

"Ahh…w-wait…s-someone m-might…"

"The door is locked. No one will interrupt us."

"Ahh…"

"Naegi-kun…you're so cute…your penis…smooth yet hard…"

"Ahh…S-sonia…"

"Let me make it up to you…"

As Naegi stood naked, she stared at his organ for moment before she touched it with her fingers, watching it throb and vibrate, and she could hear him trying to suppress a moan and she stared at it erection, seeing how cute it looked, despite its phallic size being above average, and she wrapped her right hand around it and continued to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb and hardening.

Naegi stared wide-eyed as he never thought that a pretty, foreign princess would take an interest in him, and now he is seeing a girl rubbing his penis, and he never thought it would feel this good, and he could feel his penis hardening further as she slowly rub his organ, and pleasure course throughout his body, and his breathing started to get ragged as the pleasure slowly overwhelm his senses and started to moan softly, which Sonia looked up, seeing his expression and asks him if he liked it.

"Ahh…"

"You liked that…?"

"…"

"You sure are HONEST…"

"No…it's not…"

"How about this…?"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Sonia made a deep rub, feeling Naegi's penis hardening further while throbbing, and her eyes gaze at his organ, seeing how cute it looked, and decided to repay him for cheering her up several minutes ago.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here other than a brief tension between Sonia and the chancellor, the rest appeared mostly slice of life. Thankfully, the king managed to diffuse the tension and gave the chancellor an ultimatum, which puts the chancellor in his place…

And now Sonia is giving Naegi a morning make-out session…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Sonia gives Naegi more than what he's expecting…then goes on a date…

However, a new situation took place as something unexpected happens inside the palace…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed


End file.
